Resurfacing Love
by Heavensfiregoddess
Summary: Yuzuyu has been secretly wishing for her own romance. Her own love. There was one boy that she would love to be with again one day, although most memories of him faded away long ago. But is the new student the boy from her past?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiiiii, New story!! WOOT!!! I've had this chapter written for about six months now but fanfiction didn't have and Aishiteruze Baby as a category. But I thought, what the hey, I wanna write a story for this wonderful anime anyway. And now I introduce you to the first chapter of ****Resurfacing Love ****by Heavensfiregoddess.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, its not mine, oh and I sometimes have a tendency to forget the disclaimer, not on purpose, I'm just absent-minded is all so my apologies ahead of time for the mistakes I know I'm going to make.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Yuzuyu!! Hurry or you'll be late!!!" Kippei's mother called Yuzuyu down from the room that was once shared with Kippei.

"Coming!!" Yuzuyu brushed shoulder length dark silver hair once more and put her pink brush down on the dresser that had a mirror, showing her a happy reflection. She then grabbed her book bag and ran downstairs.

"Finally, Marika is waiting for you in the kitchen." Kippei's mother said.

"Marika?" Yuzuyu went to the kitchen and saw Marika sitting at the table. Marika looked frustrated, her arms were folded and her legs were crossed.

"Good morning Marika--"

"If we're late I'll make sure only you get in trouble this time, now let's move it." Marika stood up and grabbed Yuzuyu's arm and headed for the door.

"W-wait Marika what about my lunch?" Yuzuyu was amazed at the strength her friend; Marika stopped.

"Hurry up and get it." Marika stood there with her arms folded while Yuzuyu ran into the kitchen to grab her bento. Yuzuyu walked to the door and smiled at Marika.

"Don't give me that smile, you do this everyday Yuzu, I would think that this habit of yours would have stopped by now, you've never been on time for anything since kindergarten."

"I'm sorry Marika, I'll try to get better, I promise." Marika sighed and looked at her hopeless friend. There was no being angry with Yuzuyu, her smile would wipe a scowl of any kind right off your face, Marika smiled.

"Alright then, let's go." Marika put her shoes on and opened the door.

"I'm leaving Auntie!!" Yuzuyu called upstairs to her aunt.

"Bye Yuzuyu! Have a good day!!" Yuzuyu walked out the door with Marika.

"I heard we'll be having a new student in our class." Marika said starting up conversation as they walked to their high school.

"Really?" Yuzuyu said interested in who the person was.

"Yeah, it's a boy, I hope he's cute."

"Marika..."

"What? I have yet to see a guy hotter than Kippei, I'm waiting patiently and he's still hasn't shown up yet."

"Is that all you think about?" Yuzuyu asked looking at Marika with a hopeless expression.

"Of course not, but I mean we're fifteen, at the prime of our lives, don't you think we deserve some romance? I know I do." Marika asked. Yuzuyu sighed, whenever Marika began to talk about the subject of romance it never ended. Marika has been trying to find someone new since Kippei's wedding five years ago.

(Flashback)

Marika watched in tears as Kippei and Kokoro walked out of the church together. Satsuki and Ayumi Kubota followed, while Yuzuyu was the last to follow with an empty basket of flowers in her hand.

"NOOOOOOOO!!! Kippei!! I was supposed to be your bride!!!" Marika cried harder when she realized Kippei didn't hear her.

(End of Flashback)

"Well Marika, I'm sure the right guy will come along, or maybe he's right in front of you and you can't see it." Marika looked at Yuzuyu with a 'yeah right' expression.

"Hey guys wait up!!" Ken called to Yuzuyu and Marika as he ran to catch up with them. Marika looked at Yuzuyu.

"You don't honestly think that, Ken…"

"You never know Marika." Marika began to laugh. Ken had caught up to them and panted.

"What's…so funny Marika?"

"Oh, pfft, nothing, Yuzu just says some crazy stuff sometimes."

"Yeah, she does." Ken agreed and walked next to Yuzuyu.

"Hey, I do not." Yuzuyu frowned while her friends teased her.

"Relax Yuzu we're only kidding." Ken said trying to console her.

"Ken, what kind of girls do you like?"

"What?" Ken was taken aback by Yuzuyu's sudden question. "W-why?" Ken asked as they walked closer and closer toward the entrance of their high school.

"I want to know." Yuzuyu answered.

"Um, I don't know, girls who know what they want I guess, and very sure of themselves, low-self esteem gets on my nerves sometimes."

"Hm, interesting, you described someone I know."

"I did?"

"Yup, what about looks?"

"Why are you asking this all of a sudden Yuzu?"

"Yeah Yuzu, why?" Marika asked raising an eyebrow.

"I already said why. Anyway Ken, tell me."

"Wait you don't have a c-crush on me or anything like that, do you Yuzu?"

"Hahaha no, not at all, you're more of a brother than a love interest, for me anyway, I don't know about Marika." Yuzuyu smirked.

"What are you saying Yuzu?!" Marika began to blush.

"I don't get what's going on but whatever, anyway she has to be have pretty eyes. So I can stare into them for as long as I want."

"Aw, how sweet, what color?" Yuzuyu asked; trying to get all the information she could before they reached the entrance.

"Hm, I don't know, maybe a purplish color, something that stands out ya know?"

"Wow, purple is a nice color isn't it? What else Ken?"

"Um, she has to have long hair, yeah, I like girls with long hair, about Marika's length." Marika blushed; Ken was describing her with every word he said. Marika knew that Yuzuyu was only doing this to tease but it was worth listening to.

"As long as Marika's, but her hair is down to her butt, don't you think that's too long?" Yuzuyu asked walking through the school gate.

"Not at all, it's the perfect length." The school bell began to chime.

"Uh-oh I need to hurry or I'll be late, see you guys at lunch." Ken dashed off into the school.

"See ya!!" Yuzuyu waved as she watched her friend leave. She stopped and looked at Marika.

"Well, we found out quite a lot about what Ken likes today didn't we? To put it simply, he likes girls like you." A vein popped and Marika glared at Yuzuyu.

"I can't believe you!!!!" Marika yelled as she chased Yuzuyu into the school. Yuzuyu laughed as she made a quick right into her classroom, with Marika following her and slowing down, running wasn't allowed no matter what the circumstance.  
"Good morning Sensei." Yuzuyu said to her first period teacher who was an old man, who always talked about Kippei, and what a troublesome student he was. You could tell that even though he complained about him, Kippei was his favorite student; he made being a teacher an exciting job. Everyone took his or her seats; of course Marika was going to get Yuzuyu later.

"Class, as you all must know we have a new student joining us today, so welcome him." A boy with brown hair and brown eyes walked in and stood in front of the class.

"Hi, my name is Shouta, nice to meet everyone." The boy smiled at the class. Yuzuyu stared at the boy noticing something familiar about him, but she couldn't tell exactly what it was. Marika leaned over toward Yuzuyu's seat.

"Hey, quit staring so hard." Marika whispered.

"But doesn't he look familiar Marika?" Marika looked at him, she had to admit, and there was something at the back of her mind that said she knew this boy. What was this feeling of nostalgia that Yuzuyu and Marika were getting? Did they honestly know this boy?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG!! I had no idea that this story would get so many reviews! Thank you so very much. To think the story that I just wrote out of extreme boredom would be liked by so many, makes me all giddy inside.**

**Disclaimer: I remembered this time, yay, um it's not mine.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Kippei! This is wonderful!" Kokoro smiled brightly at the new living room decorations. Kippei had bought a new beige love seat and another long couch to match. There was now a glass table between the two couches that stood on top of a red and beige rug.

The rug being the same color as their new curtains which covered their balcony window.

"I knew you'd like it! It's why I had you stay at Aki's house for the week." Kippei stood by the door and watched as Kokoro examined all the changes Kippei had made for her.

"Where did you find the time to do all this? What about work? You didn't quit did you?" Kokoro became worried, she knew how Kippei got when it came to her. He would sometimes go overboard and get into trouble. The beautiful blonde walked over to her and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"No, I still have my job. I just changed my schedule around a bit so I would have time to do this. Oh that reminds me, I have another surprise for you. Close your eyes while your wonderful husband guides you." He smiled as he covered her eyes with his hands. He walked through the hallway of their four bedroom apartment.

"You know how you always wanted an office for your writing?" Kippei asked as he and Kokoro were reaching the door.

"Yes." She answered dragging it out a little in suspicion.

"Well?" Kippei dragged his word out as well.

"Kippei, you didn't, there's no way that you could afford everything that an office requires."

"There is if you've been saving up the money in a private bank account. A bank account specifically for this purpose."

"How could you have done this without me knowing?"

"I'm just amazing like that, I'll wait for my kiss after you see it though." He opened the

door and removed his hands from Kokoro's eyes. She gasped and put her hand to her

heart.

"Kippei! I-it's all that I had wanted and SO much more!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!"

Kokoro turned around and jumped on Kippei. He caught her and received a passionate

Kiss from Kokoro. She couldn't be more grateful for what Kippei had done. As a

Novelist she needed her privacy to gather her thoughts and ideas. When they got married

Kippei promised himself to surprise her with exactly this.

"Kippei I love you so much."

"I know I know. You don't know where you'd be with out me." He smiled as he held her.

She laughed and kissed him again.

"I love you too Kokoro." He put her down gently. "Now go sit in you new rolling chair

which is at your new desk, which is holding your new laptop."

Kokoro laughed and did as she was told. She leaned back in her comfortable black chair and pushed into the middle of her office on the hardwood floor. She looked around at the white walls and saw all her favorite drawings that Yuzuyu had given her. There was a picture of Kippei, Yuzuyu, and her hanging above her desk; that was her favorite picture.

"Kippei I can't believe you actually did all this." Kokoro was in awe. To think her husband would do this all for her.

"Come on Kokoro, it was the least I could do for you after putting up with me for ten years. Five being married to me." He laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh Kippei. You make me so happy every single day, I don't think I'll ever know what I did to deserve you." Kokoro said serenely.

"Same goes for me Koko." Kokoro stood up and walked over to Kippei. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he did the same.

"I'm in shock right now, to think that I finally have my own office. Thanks to you."

"Well if Aki hadn't have made you stay you would've come home early and ruined the surprised, it was thanks to her really. Being able to deal with your stubbornness is an accomplishment for anyone." He tapped her lightly on her nose.

"I'm not that stubborn."

"HA! I'm Kippei, your husband, remember? If I say you're stubborn than Kokoro, I'm sorry to tell you this but you're stubborn."

"I am not."

"So you stayed with Aki only because I asked you to? She had nothing to do with it?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

(Flashback)

"KOKORO, DON'T DO IT!!!" Aki yelled pulling on Kokoro's arm. "KIPPEI MADE ME PROMISE!!"

"I DON'T CARE! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HE'S UP TO!"

"NO, YOU DON'T!!" Aki struggled to keep Kokoro from opening the door and walking

out.

"Kokoro if you go now, then you'll ruin everything! Kippei's surprise and the trust that you two share!!!" Kokoro let go of the door and sighed.

"Fine."

"Thank you. For trusting me, but mostly for trusting Kippei."

"You know, I'm glad you finally realize how good Kippei is for me."

"I'm glad too, I guess I figured, "Hey, this guy is a persistent idiot, give him hell if he hurts Kokoro, not because he wants to love her." But I'm more glad that you've become less stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn."

"Of course you're not, but I'm saying it anyway. If this were happening while we were in high school there's no way you would've given up so easily." Aki said running her fingers through dark red hair.

"Seems like we've all grown since high school."

"Seems like."

(End Flashback)

"Really, Aki had nothing to do with it at all."

"Now, I would have believed such a convincing statement if Aki hadn't have called me and told me what happened while you stayed." Kippei smiled victoriously knowing that he had caught Kokoro in her cute little lie.

"Damn that Aki, she's supposed to be _my_ friend." Kippei laughed. "I was only worried ok, you can't blame me, can you?"

"Course not Koko, I didn't think about blaming you in the first place. My goal was to see that smile that I love so much and to give you what you've deserved since we got married. I'm just sorry it took me so long to get it done." Kokoro pinched Kippei on his back.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You're sorry for taking so long, are you kidding me?"

"Haha, right right. I'm sorry." Kokoro let go of Kippei and walked out of her office and closed the door.

"I say we celebrate."

"Oh? What shall we do?"

"How about we got out to the movie you wanted to see?"

"Really!"

"And then to your favorite restaurant?"

"Oh boy! Do I get desert?" Kippei asked looking super excited for the day ahead, they both had the day off so the timing couldn't be anymore perfect.

"When we get home."

"But Koko, there's no more ice cream in the freezer."

"Who said I was talking about ice cream?" Kippei stood dumbfounded for a second, and then it hit him.

"Aw, this just gets better and better, I feel like it's my birthday all over again! Let's go let's go!" Kippei grabbed Kokoro's hand and headed for the door. "Oh, wait, forgot my wallet." Kippei turned around to go to their room to get his wallet when Kokoro didn't let go of his hand.

"I'm paying for everything Kippei."

"But Ko--"

"Please, it's the least I can do." Kippei smiled at his reason for happiness.

"Ok Koko." They walked out hand in hand to their car to have a great day out.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, Yuzuyu and Shouta goodness shall be back in the next chapter, which is already written I might add.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Third chapter here! Yays! Now this chapter is continuing from the first but I wanted to put Kippei and Kokoro in it too before I make it completely about Yuzu and Sho-chan. I wanted to accommodate the KippeixKokoro lovers, hope I did alright with that. They'll be back of course.  
**

**Disclaimer: This has to be some kind of record, remembering three times in a row! Yay me! (pats self on the back) Anways, it's not mine.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Yuzuyu couldn't pay attention at all during class; her mind couldn't grasp what she wanted it to. Who is this boy, he looks so familiar and her heart speeds up when she looks at him and she had no idea why. Yuzuyu dropped her head in her book; her tresses covering her face completely. She kept it there until she felt rubber poke her in her armpit. She jumped slightly from being ticklish.

"Wake up before you get in trouble." Marika whispered while their Sensei's back was turned. Yuzuyu turned her head to her right.

"I'm not sleeping, I'm thinking really hard."

"About what?" Yuzuyu look to the front of the classroom in the direction of the windows. He was looking out them gazing at the clouds.

"About that guy...I feel like I know him from somewhere."

"Nothing comes to mind when **I** look at him and anyone you know I know too."

"You have a point."

"Don't I always, just try to forget about it for the time being."

"I can try but I don't know what good it will do."

"Ladies, is this a conversation you'd like to share with the class?" They both blushed as their sensei called them out.

"No Sensei." They said in unison. Marika glared at Yuzuyu who gave her a careless smile and shrug.

(Lunchtime)

Shouta looked around and didn't know where to sit. He hated being the new student. This always happened, you have to look around for a seat, seeing everyone else chatting and sitting with his or her friends while you're all alone.

Yuzuyu laughed at a comment Ken made, her laughter interrupted by Marika who told her to look. She looked over in Shouta's direction.

"Oh no, he looks so lonely."

"I say we invite him over, I need some guy friends." Ken waved his arm high in the air for Shouta to see. Shouta pointed to himself and watched Ken give him a nod. He smiled; he thought he'd be standing there forever. He didn't want to sit at the table with seven girls so he ignored them, seeing Ken's arm in the air was GIANT relief.

"And exactly what's wrong with having girls as friends?" Marika protested.

"Nothing if you like hearing about brand new skirts and new soap operas coming out soon."

"Hey, I only watch soap operas on the weekends so shut up!" Ken laughed at Marika's attitude, he loved seeing her all frustrated; she made the cutest faces. If he didn't know any better he'd think he was in love with those mean faces she makes.

Yuzuyu smiled at Shouta when he walked over and told him that he could sit next to her. He thanked her as she scooted over.

"M-my name's Yuzuyu. Nice to meet you Shouta."

"Its nice to meet you too Yuzuyu...your name sounds familiar for some reason." He tilted his head to the side.

"Hey there Shouta, I'm Ken. This here is um, what's your name again..." he pointed to Marika and smirked. He received a smack on the arm for that comment and Marika pointing her nose in a snooty manner.

"I'm Marika, nice to meet you as well."

"Haha, the pleasure's all mine Marika. Thanks a lot for inviting me over Ken, I thought I'd never find a seat."

"No problem, being the new student must be tough on you besides, I need some guy friends." Ken smiled. They both shared a laugh as Yuzuyu and Marika glared at Ken.

"C'mon you guys I'm joking you know that."

"Yeah sure."

"Uh huh, we know."

Ken dropped his head in shame. Shouta smiled again, he felt oddly comfortable around people he's never met before. He had no idea why though.

"Hey I see a table of disappointed girls looking towards us." Ken said as he looked around. "Seems like its because of you Shouta."

"Well there's not much I can do about it, besides, I think I'm comfortable right here anyway, I wanted to have conversation, not be interrogated, which I know would've happened. That's why I ignored them." He ran his fingers through his hair and Yuzuyu swooned, he was SO good looking, there was no getting past that. He had silky short brown hair, and amazing brown eyes to boot. He was built a little like Ken, muscular but not too muscular, the perfect size. His finely toned arms showing in his short-sleeved button up, she'd loved to be held by those arms. Yuzuyu shook her head; she didn't want to think that way just yet.

"A ladies man, gotta hand it to you buddy, these girls would never whine about me not sitting with them."

"I'm glad you understand that Ken, life should be much easier for you now." Marika said politely. He sucked his teeth at her comment.

"I don't really think I'm a ladies man. But if you say so."

"The real ladies man never does think so."

"Ha so that means you know for a fact you're not, huh Ken?" Marika asked with a smirk.

"Shut up Marika." She laughed.

"Hey Yuzu, you've been quiet this whole time are you alright?" Marika was concerned, Yuzuzyu was never ever this quiet unless she was sad or worried or confused.

"I'm fine Marika."

Shouta looked at Yuzuyu.

"I hope me sitting here isn't a bother, I'll move if that's what you want, its ok."

"Oh no no, please don't. Its not you...well it is a little..."

"Yuzu, what are you saying?" Ken asked surprised at Yuzuyu's seemingly polite words.

"No, I mean doesn't he look familiar to you at all Ken?"

"Huh?" Ken cocked his head to the side looking at Shouta.

"Well he does, but I can't seem to understand why because I know I don't know him."

"You guys seem familiar to me too, especially you Yuzuyu." He looked at her gorgeous features for a moment.

"Did you used to live here by any chance?" Yuzuyu asked.

"Um yeah but not for long, my mom said I went to Preschool here for about two weeks."

"THAT'S IT!!!!" Everyone jumped at Yuzuyu's out burst. "You went to Preschool with all of us!! And me...you played with me all the time, then you had to move and left me a drawing, which I still have."

Shouta thought for a moment. Nothing was popping into his head, he was about five at the time, how could he possibly remember Preschool and the girl who always wore the hat her mom gave to her, and would always ask him questions because she was so curious about things, who never ever made him feel lonely and was always so nice to him…

"YUZUYU!!!!"

"SHOUTA!!!" He hugged Yuzuyu so tight and she smiled. She couldn't believe that Shouta was back into her life. She was SO happy. Marika and Ken looked utterly and totally confused, neither one of them remembering Shouta in the least.

"I'm so glad you're back."

"I'm so glad you're still here. I always wanted to come back here and live so I could be with you again."

Yuzuyu blushed. He sounded like he was in love with her or something. She let that thought fly out her head and squeezed Shouta like a stuffed animal that had gone missing and she'd just found it.

"You guys look like you're madly in love with each other." Ken stated blinking constantly, still confused. Yuzuyu and Shouta blushed and instantly let go of each other. "Ken! Why'd you have to go and ruin their moment?!" Marika protested, she couldn't remember Shouta herself just yet but to see Yuzuyu smile like that always made her feel so at peace with herself. She was ready to punch Ken for ruining that.

"People were beginning to stare, rumors will be flying around the school by tomorrow if some more kids had seen."

"I hate it when you're right." Marika folded her arms in defeat.

Yuzuyu barely cared about that, but she didn't want to draw attention to herself too much so she reluctantly pulled away.

'_Always ruining the moment, Ken._' She thought as she listened to the conversations going on around her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hihi everyone, been a while I know, but I've been totally engrossed in KH2 fics. I've been reading like a gazillion and they're all so awesome, and me with my low self-esteemed self, didn't want to write to my crappy stories. Forgive? No? I figured… I've been having the urge to quit writing all together for a while now, or go on hiatus or something…but then I'm like, "Anisa, I think some people like your pathetic attempts at writing, don't quit now." but then its like "But if I don't like my pathetic attempts, what the hell do I do?" The answer…I have no freakin clue. Anyways, while I rack my brain to figure out why people like my stories, here's the fourth chapter.**

**Disclaimer: No, it's not mine. Four times in a row, somebody give me a pat on my back because I SO deserve it for not forgetting. But a punch in my face for such a slow update. I deserve that too. Not too hard though, I bruise like a peach.  
**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

(The next day)

The sun beamed through the windows of the classroom. It was now 4 o'clock and Marika had cleaning duty along with Ken. To both of their dismay the other students that were supposed to be there…were not. Whether it was fate or the students ditched, they would never know. Yuzuyu had already left an hour ago saying she had to get home to help shop and that she would call Marika later leaving Ken feeling a little jealous. But now, the problem at hand was how to handle being in the same room with a potential crush.

"Ken, would you please--" Marika stopped sweeping to cover her coughing.

"Marika, I'm doing the best I can, if the wind would stop blowing--" Ken coughed as well.

"I'm going to die from chalk inhalation." She coughed again. The chalk dust kept flying in from outside, making it easy for Marika and Ken to get a big whiff of it every time Ken clasped the erasers together.

"What do you want me to do Marika?" Ken asked in a frustrated tone, coughing as well; he knew Marika was easily annoyed but he wanted to get out of there as fast possible. So getting these erasers cleaned as fast as possible was the best option.

"I don't know, wait till the damn wind stops blowing to clean the erasers."

"Alright alright, don't get angry." Ken placed the black erasers near on the windowsill and stood there. That killed that plan, now he was stuck watching Marika sweep.

"Thank you." Marika continued to sweep. There was silence for a good five minutes, neither really knowing what to say. Previous conversations arising in both their thoughts;

'_I do NOT like Ken…Marika. Yuzu was only being silly, you shouldn't be so nervous being alone with him.' _ Marika thought.

"_I don't like Marika…She's cute but not my type at all…or is she…NO, NO…' _Ken thought and smacked himself. Marika heard the noise and looked up.

"What's your problem?"

"Huh, oh, um, I, uh, forgot to do something yesterday is all."

"What'd you forget to do?"

"Something silly, nothing to worry about." He lied.

"Right. Right."

They've known each other since pre-school, why they couldn't find something decent to talk about was beyond them. They both kept mentally smacking themselves for the lack of conversation. The atmosphere just became worse. They both sighed and hoped they'd finish fast so they could leave.

(An hour ago)

Yuzuyu walked out of the school holding up her hand to shade herself from the sunlight. She stopped and turned around when she heard a familiar voice calling to her. She smiled when she realized whom the voice belonged to.

"Hi Shouta."

"Yuzuyu, would you mind if I walked you home? You seem to be my only friend at the moment."

"I don't mind. I didn't have any one to walk with today anyway."

"How fortunate for me." Shouta gave her a charming smile. She blushed at the handsome brunette. They turned and walked out the exit of their school.

"So is your house far from here?" Shouta asked trying to make conversation.

"Not really, about ten minutes by walking. Yours?"

"Oh, my house is in the opposite direction." Yuzuyu turned to him confused.

"Then why on earth are you going this way?"

"I wanted to walk with you remember?" He said in a shy voice beginning to feel like an idiot.

"Oh…but I don't want to be an inconvenience to you."

"Inconvenience? You? Never. I'm happy to be walking with you. Besides, I'm not in a rush to go home." Yuzuyu didn't know how to respond to Shouta. All she could do was blush, to think that he wanted to walk her all the way home and it's totally out of his way flattered her to no end. She looked at him when she found words to say.

"Well…thank you." Shouta's worries disappeared.

"Any time." He gave her that smile again. Her heart skipped a beat. There was silence for a bit. Shouta began looking around at all the building and beautiful houses that he passed. He wished he remembered more of this place, but the last time he was here was ten years ago, who would be able to remember anything from that far back. For some reason though, that didn't include Yuzuyu, although he didn't remember her the instant he looked at her, he remembered her quicker than he would anything else in this town.

"There's so much I can't seem to remember about this place. Makes me kind of sad." He spoke softly so as not to startle Yuzuyu when he spoke.

"Oh. Well honestly it's not your fault. Its been ten years since you've been here, remembering things could be quite a task don't you think?" Yuzuyu thought it was a bit silly to feel that way but then again she could understand why he felt that way. Who likes to forget things that were once important?

"I guess you're right." Shouta looked around at a passing sign and then toward the ground.

"Cheer up Shouta, we remembered each other, didn't we? I say that's a heck of an accomplishment. I mean to think you'd remember a person that you've only known for two weeks when you were five years old says a lot." She smiled at him. "I think it shows how strong of a bond we really have."

"Yuzuyu." He said in a faint whisper smiling at her words.

"So, no beating yourself over not remembering much ok."

"Ok."

"Well, here's my house…" She noticed the two cars out front her house. "Oh look, Kippei-onii-chan and Kokoro-onee-chan are here! Even Satsuki and Ayame! What's going on I wonder."

"Kippei? Sounds familiar too."

"He's my cousin, he used to pick me up and drop me off at pre-school. He's really tall and blonde." Shouta tried to remember but was failing miserably. He frowned. He was also confused, why would she call her cousin "big brother" he assumed they were really close.

"It's ok if you don't remember Shouta, you said you wouldn't beat yourself up."

"You're right I'm sorry." As soon as he said that Kippei walked out of the house with a smile. Shouta only remember the blonde somewhat.

"Yuzu!!" The happy blonde opened his arms for a hug.

"Kippei-onii-chan!!!" She ran over to hug him. She was always happy to see Kippei ever since he moved out she never missed a chance to see her favorite cousin who took such good care of her for so long. Better than her own mother.

"How ya been kiddo?"

"Pretty good, what brings you here?"

"Visiting mom and you. I also came to thank you for your help with Kokoro's room, she completely loved it!" Yuzuyu smiled brightly, that was good news to her, she was glad her input helped Kippei. Kippei stopped talking and looked over to Shouta who was standing at the gate quietly.

"Talk about feeling rude. I'm sorry for snatching Yuzu away from you like that…" Kippei tried to search for a name because his face seemed pretty familiar.

"No it's my fault for not re-introducing you to Shouta." Yuzuyu said also feeling rude, leaving Shouta standing there.

"Re-introducing? I know you?" Kippei asked incredulously toward Shouta. Yuzuyu nodded her head.

"Remember the boy who went to the pre-school for about two weeks and I always played with him?" Kippei thought for long moment.

"OH! SHOUTA! The one who moved away right?! I remember you! Sorry I didn't recognize you at first, you've gotten pretty big; you were up to my knee back then. I can't tell you how torn up Yuzu was about you leaving, you should've seen her, a weeping and sob-- ow!" He was interrupted by a pinch in the side. "Yuzu what was that for?"

"Kippei-onii-chan I would appreciate it, if you didn't get all nostalgic on us. People might think you're old."

"AH! Don't think that!! I'm only twenty-six! That's not old! Right, right?" Shouta giggled at the panicking Kippei and the embarrassed Yuzuyu, they were very fun to watch.

"No Kippei-san, I don't think twenty-six is old."

"GAH! Kippei-san!? P-please, just Kippei…just Kippei, this is getting too much for my heart. Me? Old? How can that be?" Kippei held his forehead in disbelief. He hated being considered old; it was a sore spot for him. He's not even middle aged and he's having a crisis.

"Well, I think I should get home Yuzuyu, I'll see you tomorrow." Shouta turned around feeling a bit out of place in the loving family atmosphere.

"Shouta wait!" Shouta turned around and was engulfed buy slender arms around his neck in a matter of seconds. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Yuzuyu's waist. Yuzuyu enjoyed hugging the taller male in her arms, he was always so warm, like a teddy bear even.

"Can't let you leave without giving you one of those and thank you for walking me home now could I?" She said after letting him go.

"I suppose not." He smiled. His heart seemed to speed up as she hugged him; he had to admit, he liked the feeling.

"That was so cute." Kippei said smirking with his arms folded. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were a couple. I bet you guys will end up married too." They both blushed furiously.

"Kippei-onii-chan you old man! Don't say things like that!"

"AH! Yuzu! I was only kidding, don't call me old!! That hurts more than you know!!"

"Good!" Yuzuyu said still embarrassed. Shouta laughed.

"See ya later Yuzuyu."

"See ya." Shouta turned in the opposite direction and began to make his way home smiling.

Yuzuyu walked over to Kippei and pulled his ear walking to the entrance of the house.

"I'm telling Kokoro-onee-chan."

"Wait a minute, what for?! Ow. Ow. Ow."

"You completely embarrassed me Kippei-onii-chan!"

"I'm sorry, it was really cute! How could I not say something!? Ow!!"

"You could've tried!"

"Sheesh Yuzu, you're a little meanie now aren't you?" Yuzuyu twisted his ear even more.

"OUCH! I was only asking a question!!"

Yuzuyu laughed a bit making sure Kippei didn't hear her or it would ruin the effect. She walked into the living room where everyone was and smiled.

"Hi everyone!" Yuzuyu cooed, happy to see some of her family in one room.

"Hey Yuzu!" Everyone replied simultaneously.

"HEY! Does anyone not see her pulling my ear?! MOM, tell her to let go!"

"Obviously you did something Kippei." She replied, sipping her tea.

"DAD!"

"Sorry son." He said in his stoic voice.

"KOKORO! SWEETIE!! Tell her to let go!"

"Nope. I'm sure she has a good reason."

"Cold family this is." Yuzuyu laughed and let go of Kippei's ear. She hugged him and he started to laugh.

"How am I supposed to be angry if you make me laugh?"

"Don't know, but I definitely like the laughing Yuzu much better" He kissed her forehead.

"I'm sure you do, means no pain for you." Yuzuyu said with a smirk.

"True. Very true." Kippei replied smiling.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ok, there ya have it, I did my best. Satsuki and Ayame will come soon, like next chapter soon, I just need to do a little research, its been a while since I've watched Aishiteruze Baby, I can hardly remember what Ayame looks like, I know she's a model though and some what taller than Satsuki. Oh and let me know if I got the onii and onee thing correct, I'm not sure if I did.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heehee quick update to hopefully make up for my slowness.**

**Disclaimer: I ALMOST forgot it this time…whew…close.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

(After the visit)

Satsuki and Ayumi laughed as they drove home in their white Mercedes.

"Kippei hasn't changed a bit. I love going to visit your family Satsuki." Ayumi said as she looked out the window.

"Kippei is so hopeless." Satsuki said smiling. He would never admit it but his brother always made him smile. He could remember when he told Kippei that he was marrying Ayumi three years ago.

(Flashback)

"_Kippei, I-I need to talk to you._" _Satsuki said sitting in Kippei's living room. Kokoro had gone out with Ayumi for the day so he could spend time with Kippei alone. Some brotherly bonding never hurt anyone._

"_Sure Satsuki, what's up?" Kippei asked coming out of the kitchen with two cup of tea. He handed it to Satsuki and sat beside him._

"_Well um, was it hard for you to propose to Kokoro?" Kippei raised an eyebrow at the question._

"_Um, not really. Kokoro's easy to talk to once you get past the I-Don't-Give-A-Crap attitude." The blonde snickered at his wife's attitude._

"_Kippei, I'm serious." He stopped laughing and looked at Satsuki._

"_Well, honestly, no. I love Kokoro, so telling her I wanted to marry her wasn't that big of a deal. I'm guessing she kind of expected the question to pop up sometime soon."_

"_I'm not talking about Kokoro though, I mean, how did _you_ prepare to ask her?"_

"_Um, I prayed to God."_

"_Kippei." Satsuki was beginning to get irritated._

"_No no I'm serious, I prayed to him and begged for her to say yes. Because if she didn't, I think I would've died from depression. Why are you asking anyway?"_

"_How did you do it? You never told me." Satsuki asked, purposely avoiding Kippei's previous question._

"_Hmm, it was about a week after I got her the ring. I was SO scared Satsuki, you have no idea. I didn't think it was even humanly possible to be _that_ scared about a yes or a no. But I guess when you feel like all of your happiness rides on that answer you tend to get a little antsy. Kokoro sensed something was wrong with me that whole week but she didn't want to ask and figured it was because of work. The day I did it, I took her to the park so we could watch the sunset. We walked all the way to the top of that big hill and as soon as the sun hit the ocean, I got down on one knee, told her what she meant to me and asked her to marry me. She cried every time she looked at the ring for about a week, it was cute." He took another sip of his tea feeling accomplished._

"_Hm, so you two have been happy ever since?"_

"_Yup, completely. Now, back to _my_ question. Why?"_

"_Because…I…I want to propose to Ayumi. And I know I'm young and still stupid but I know that love her more than I do anything else in this world. When I see her smile, I know I can take on the world. If I ever see her frown I feel my heart break into pieces instantly. Whenever she gets sick, I never want to go anywhere or do anything else but take care of her. I want her to be my wife because I know, for a fact, that we can make it last forever." Satsuki had been starring at the ground as he talked. Not realizing Kippei had this glint in his eyes._

"_I-I'm sorry, did you say you want to propose to Ayumi?"_

"_I'm leaving." Satsuki stood up and Kippei bolted up as well._

"_No! Don't! Satsuki, that's wonderful!!! I'm glad you feel that way because you know Ayumi loves you. She has since you two were elementary school together. I can't believe it, my little bro is going to get married!!!" Kippei hugged Satsuki and lifted him up in the air as well._

"_K-Kippei I can't…breathe."_

"_Oh sorry. I'm just so excited!! When do you plan on doing it?"_

"_Well, I know I want to do it soon. I was wondering if you could help me pick out a ring for her. I've been saving my money for it since I was seventeen, so I'm sure I can get her a really nice one."_

"_Wow, you were more prepared for this than I was. Don't get too cocky little bro, wedding plans still have to be made, and even before that…she has to say yes."_

"_You think she'd say no?"_

"_Pssh, hell no, I'm just saying she's got to say yes first."_

"_Right."_

"_You told mom and Reiko yet?"_

"_No. I'm scared they might try to st--KIPPEI!" It was too late as Satsuki could hear happy screaming women over Kippei's phone._

"_Nope, they won't try to stop you." Kippei said as he was holding his phone arm length away from his ear. He put it back when the screaming dies down._

"_Shut up Reiko! I know, he's more mature so he's ready for this big step at such an early age, what's your point!?" Satsuki took the phone smiling._

"_I'll come by later." He got a "You'd better!" from his sister and closed the phone. He looked at Kippei._

"_I've got mom on speed dial, I had to tell her."_

"_Whatever." He turned away smiling and when he did Kokoro and Ayumi came back into the apartment._

"_Satsuki! Did you miss me?! I bought you some dinner because I know Kippei's a terrible cook." Ayumi said jokingly and receiving a smile from Satsuki as he motioned her to come for a hug. She did and he kissed her cheek._

"_Hey! I am not! Right Kokoro? Tell them how much you love my cooking." She turned her head and began to whistle. Messing with Kippei had to be her favorite hobby.  
_

_"Fine! Ask Yuzu! She'll tell all of you what a great cook I am!" _

_(The day after Satsuki bought the ring)_

"_Ayumi…will you marry me?"_

_Ayumi looked down at Satsuki who was on one knee. He had taken them to where they had their first date four years ago. She held her right hand to her mouth in awe of the gorgeous twenty-four carat gold diamond ring. She heard people whispering "Say yes say yes" and she bursted into tears immediately. She couldn't believe this day was actually happening, something she thought she could only dream about was happening, right here in front of her face. Exactly how she had dreamed it. The shock was overwhelming and she almost felt herself passing out, but before she would do that…_

"_Yes Satsuki. Yes I will." He put the ring on her finger and she cried even harder._

"_I love you Ayumi."_

"_I love you too Satsuki--" She passed out._

"_A-AYUMI?!" An old woman came up to the panicking Satsuki._

"_It's alright deary, she's just in shock, sprinkle a little water on her face and she'll be fine." He did as he was told and Ayumi came too. She blinked for minute, and then realized, she was being held up by the man of her dreams. _

"_Ha, look at me, I'm supposed to be a model, not an actress."_

"_Well, if you were an actress you'd win an award for the performance, I'm sure." He smiled as the woman of _his_ dreams, engulfed his lips._

_(End Flashback)_

"Hm, I really don't know where I'd be with out Kippei."

"He's a good brother Satsuki, no, the best brother, I think anyone would be lucky to have."

"Yeah, let's not get too crazy Ayumi. He gets tiring after a while, like…watching the same episode of a show over and over again." She elbowed him as they walked upstairs to their apartment.

"I'm serious, you're lucky to have a brother like him." Satsuki smiled.

"I know. I really am."

"But, then again, I have to be the luckiest girl in the world."

"Oh? Why?" Satsuki asked, truly not knowing why she would be so lucky.

"Because I have you silly, whaddya mean why? I've got my prince charming, and I LOVE him with all my heart and soul." Ayumi beamed brightly as she walked through the door. Saying that so freely made her so happy. Things weren't like how they used to be when they were younger. She was married, an adult, and not afraid to broadcast her love.

"I feel like shouting it too the world Satsuki."

"Ayumi, I'm not that great."

"Excuse me…but I have to disagree. When you give a girl, their dream proposal and then their dream wedding, you're not allowed to say "I'm not that great." Those words should never be uttered from your mouth because you are that great Satsuki, you really are." He blushed, he felt like she praised him way more than she should. Although he didn't mind it, it meant that she was happy and he couldn't ask for anything more. He felt a soft hand touch his cheek. He pulled it off his face and kissed it.

"Ayumi, you know I love _you_ right? More than anything in this world."

"Of course, and I love you too, what's the matter, you look sad all of a sudden."

"Well you said you want to shout to the world how much you love me…I can't shout…I was never the yelling type...but I--" Ayumi started to laugh.

"You are so silly Satsuki, I know you don't shout, you're too quiet for that and I don't think that you love me any less because of it. Come on, don't get so worried over something so trivial."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"Again with the being silly, there's no need to apologize." Ayumi smiled serenely, Satsuki was her pride and joy. She kissed him lovingly and then suggested they go make dinner. He offered to help and she accepted whole-heartedly.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Here's some Satsuki and Ayumi for you. THANK YOU AKANE!! IF NOT FOR YOU, I WOULD HAVE BEEN CALLING HER AYAME!!! I feel like a total idiot. I can't believe I was getting her name wrong, yeah I so need to watch the anime again. Thanks again Akane. Um more Sho-chan and Yuzu coming up in the next chappy. **

**Hopefully it'll be up soon but I have an irregular updating schedule. I've got a project due and what not so I have to work on that, UNFORTUNATELY. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chappy as much as the previous, reviews are loved and treasured. They are, what keep me going. It'd be nice if you could review both chapters, that way I know how I did on both from everyone. Please and thank you. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another update. Hmm, this has to be the quickest I've updated any of my stories before. I wonder why I keep getting these sudden urges to write to this. Ah well, this makes you guys happy I'm sure (smiles) and what makes you happy makes me happy**

**Disclaimer: I'm so on a roll, somebody stop me…actually don't do that, I don't want to get sued. So no it's not mine.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

(Same Night)

Yuzuyu was lying on her pink comforter on her stomach with her legs up. She laughed into phone as Marika said something funny.

"Relax Marika, I'm sure Ken felt the same way."

"_You find this funny don't you? My heart was racing Yuzu! And that never happened before… this is all your fault!" _Marika said practically yelling on the phone. Yuzuyu laughed again.

"How do you know that you two weren't meant for each other? I mean, Ken's cute, he's shy, he's sweet, he's obedient; I know how much you love that. He's hard working; he's very caring, not many guys in this world that honestly don't want a girl for one thing and one thing only. You're starring love dead in the face and completely ignoring it."

"_Shut up Yuzu, I don't even know why I called you?"_ She huffed.

"Aw, come now, you know I'm right. You're going to have to face the music sooner or later. What are you so afraid of anyway?"

"_I, miss Yuzu, am not afraid of anything. Heartbreak is for losers and so is rejection."_

"Oh, so you're afraid Ken might either reject you or, accept you and then break your heart. Ah, isn't that what every girl is afraid of?"

"_I said I wasn't afraid of those things."_

"And I say you're a liar, no girl isn't afraid of those things no matter how they try to hide it." Marika went silent, then she mumbled how people knew her too well and that she didn't like it.

"Marika, if you're looking for love, which I know you are, those are risks you're going to have to take. Alright, here's a scenario, let's say you and Ken just started dating." She paused to make sure Marika was listening. "And he asked you if you trusted him; what would your answer be?"

"_I don't know 'yes'?"_

"Now, with the way you think now, saying 'yes' would be a lie given the fact that you're not putting your whole heart into the relationship. You don't completely trust him because you're scared. And all relationships are built around trust, if you don't have trust, then you don't have anything. You wouldn't want him to think of you as a liar, and no one likes to be told what they wanna hear all the time; they want to be told the truth."

_"But trusting with out worrying seems so hard."_

"Of course its hard. But it's something that every person wants. Love is "giving someone the power to break your heart but trusting them not to." Some people give a million people the power and some only two or three people. I'm guessing it depends on how strong you are. So instead of your answer being 'yes' it should be 'not completely' and explain why so he doesn't think you don't trust him because you don't like him. Boys are stupid sometimes, so spelling things out becomes a must."

"_Ok, ok, I see what you're saying (sigh) when did you get so good at this?"_

"I'm not good at anything, I watch too many soap operas, and I read too many romance novels." Marika laughed and agreed with her. "Or maybe its just, seeing Kippei-onii-chan and Satsuki-onii-chan, do all these things out of love and learn what not to do and what to do is helping me out a bit."

"_Hmm, maybe. They both have been in love with the same person for such a long time. Its beautiful really, how long its been lasting. Neither seem to have a care in the world when Ayumi and Kokoro are around."_

"Yeah."

"_I wish love was all fun though, so much trouble comes with it, and fighting, oh, I remember when Kippei got into that argument with Kokoro and she kicked him out for like a week. That was pretty bad."_

"Mhm, Kippei's not the arguing type, when that happened, I thought they were going to get a divorce or something."

"_Or Kokoro was going to kill him…that's what I thought, she's extremely scary when she's angry. I don't think I've ever seen anyone scarier than she is when she's mad."_

"Me neither and I hope I don't ever come across another person like that."

"_You got that right. But since they got through that it proves how strong their love is." _She received a 'Mhm' from Yuzuyu and it went silent for a little bit. Marika then snapped her fingers. _"I just remembered! How did the walk with Shouta go?"_

"How did you know I walked with him?"

"_While Ken was clasping those stupid erasers he said he saw you with Shouta."_

"Oh. Well it was really nice. He told me that he couldn't remember a lot and that it made him sad though."

"_And yet he somehow remembered you. I say you take that as a sign Yuzu."_

"Already have."

"_Good, I feel terrible because I still don't remember him, Ken neither."_

"Well then you guys can just get to know him now. Nothing better than the present right?"

"_Right. Did you two exchange phone numbers?"_

"Uh, no."

_"E-mail?"_

"No…" Yuzuyu was starting to feel like an idiot.

_"Anything?"_

"(Sigh) no."

_"WHY NOT?!_"

"It slipped my mind and I forgot ok, I was nervous enough just standing next to him!"

_"Jeez Yuzu, do I have to do everything for you?"_

"No, and I would appreciate it, if you kept your cute little nose out of this and let me handle it. Unless you want my help with Ken?"

"_NO! I'll stay out of it, but you'd better tell me everything that goes on while I'm not around."_

"Yes mommy."

"_Don't sass me young lady." _

"Hahaha, I'm sorry." Marika laughed as well; she stopped when she heard her mother calling.

"_Gotta go Yuzu, curfew and what not."_

"Alright."

"_Be ready when I come to get you tomorrow."_

"Aren't I always?" There was silence; Yuzu could almost see Marika's disbelieving face. "Point taken, I'll try."

"_Try hard. Night."_

"Right. Night, night." They both hung up the phone and got ready for bed. It was around Ten o'clock so both needed their recommended amount of sleep. Yuzu took a bath and got into her pink silk pajamas and hoped to dream a sweet dream.

(The Next Day, Wednesday Morning)

"Now repeat what I said last night."

"Be ready when I come to get you tomorrow." Marika said alot but her and Yuzuyu both knew that's what she wanted to hear.

"And are you ready?" Marika asked as she stood, nose high and eyes closed, disappointed in her best friend.

"Almost?"

"Are you ready?"

"No." Yuzuyu didn't know why it was so hard to get ready in the morning. She poked out her lip and Marika opened one eye and closed it back, not phased by the lip.

"Move it along…I'll wait for you in the kitchen."

"Ok." Yuzuyu hurried to finish getting dressed for school feeling ashamed.

Once she was done ten minutes later she met Marika at the door who held her lunch out to her. Marika still seemed a little disappointed but it was nothing Yuzuyu didn't know was coming.

"I don't think we'll be late today." Marika said breaking the silence and receiving and immediate smile from Yuzuyu.

"Great." Yuzuyu said. Marika stopped when she heard a voice from behind her calling her and Yuzuyu's name.

"Here comes Ken." Yuzuyu stopped and smiled once Ken caught up to them.

"Morning ladies."

"Good morning Ken." Yuzuyu replied with happiness.

"Morning." Marika said not looking at him.

No one talked.

"So…what's up you guys…you're never usually this quiet….ever?" Yuzu asked.

"Nothings up with me, what's up with you Ken?"

"Nothing. Just feel like walking in silence."

"Me too, silence."

"But guys, silence is boring. Can we please _talk_ about something?"

"Well then Yuzu, talk." Marika said.

"But I don't know what to talk about."

"Silence it is." Marika chimed. Yuzuyu hated quiet walking, it made for a very boring walk.

"Fine." She frowned. Ken saw this and sighed, if there was one thing he hated, it was seeing Yuzuyu's smile upside down.

"Alright, alright, um…I hear Shouta's joining the track team in the spring." Yuzuyu's face lit up. It was nearing the end of January, so spring sounded great and Shouta running sounded even better.

"Really? How'd you hear that?"

"He told me over the phone yesterday."

"That's so cool!" Yuzuyu said hyped for when she could see him play.

"He said, he's won a lot of contests, his middle school team were champs throughout his years there."

"Wow."

"Not too modest is he?" Marika inquired.

"Are you kidding me, I had to pry it out of the guy, he says he doesn't like talking about his accomplishments."

"I wonder why." Yuzuyu said faintly.

"Who knows, maybe because he knows that there are people out there who've done better or could do better if they got the chance. He's really humble, so much so you want be like 'Hey you're the best! Own up to it!' ya know. But it's cool. I could never admit that I'm the greatest basketball player in the world."

"Ken you're a benchwarmer shut up."

"Ouch Marika, that hurt. And I'm good when given the chance."

"And when you don't get the chance, where are you?"

"The bench."

"Exactly."

"Marika stop, Ken I think you're a great basketball player."

"Thank you Yuzu. At least I have one good friend." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. When they reached the school gates Yuzuyu spotted Shouta leaning against the wall. She smiled, hoping that it was her he was waiting for.

"Shouta!!" She called with a wave. He looked up with his hands in his pockets and smiled.

"Good morning Yuzuyu."

"Good morning, were you waiting for me?"

Shouta blushed and nodded.

"Yo." Ken said.

"Yo." Shouta replied.

"Ahem." Marika cleared her throat loudly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, good morning Marika." He said with a smile. She wasn't expecting him to smile but she did the same and greeted him. Yuzuyu and Shouta walked through the gates with Marika and Ken in tow. Marika leaned in and whispered.

"Hey did you guys happen to talk about Yuzu last night?"

"We said a few things I suppose."

"Well what were they?"

"I don't think I can express that information to you."

"Why not?!"

"Because he asked not to, and I'm not going to betray the trust of a new friend."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, he said "Please don't say anything, for some reason I feel like you'd tell Marika because you think you ha--NEVERMIND!!!!" Ken caught his self and turned red and to just his luck the bell rang. "Welp, gotta go, see ya at lunch!" He bolted off without a second thought.

"What... was that all about?" Yuzuyu and Shouta watched him run toward the school and they looked at each other and shrugged.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Heehee poor Ken, he's so conflicted. Anyways, hope you enjoyed that, oh and I was wondering if someone could tell me which episodes Shouta was in, I can't seem to remember and its KILLING me! Please and thank you. Now I don't know how fast the next update will be but hopefully this is ok for now. A pretty good place to end I suppose.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Its been a while my readers. I apologize, but you can be happy to know that I know where I'm going with this story. Most of the time I come up with everything as I go along but not with this…I planned ahead. Yay. So on with the chappy!**

**Disclaimer: Almost forgot it.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

(Two Weeks Later, Monday)

"Again Yuzu, How many times do I have to tell you?!" It was another day of tardiness for Yuzu.

"I'm sorry Marika."

"That's what you say every day, why is waking up such a hard task for you?"

"I don't know?"

"And you would think that now that Shouta waits for you in the morning you'd be a bit more eager to get up and get to school on time."

"I know, I know."

Yuzuyu said goodbye to her aunt and walked out the door with Marika who was disappointed with her once again. They began to walk down the sidewalk and Yuzuyu stopped dead in her tracks.

"OH MY GOD!" Yuzuyu ran back inside her house. Marika protested but waited for her anyway, Yuzuyu came back to Marika with a bag in her hand.

"What's that?"

"Um, it's a bento for Shouta?"

"Oh my gosh are you two going out?"

"No, but I thought that it would be nice to make him lunch. He hates the cafeteria food and he says his mom would never make lunch for him. Plus he can't cook."

"So tragic."

"Yeah, so I just thought I'd make him lunch, I did wake up extra early today to do it even though I was still late."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

"I hope so." Yuzuyu said looking at the bag in her hand.

(At the School)

They reached the school building with Ken catching up.

"But come on Yuzu, you've never made one of those for me before."

"I'm sorry Ken, I figured it would be Marika's job."

"WHAT! YUZU!!"

"I kid I kid."

Shouta smiled when he saw Yuzu. Seeing her every morning always put a smile on his face.

"Good morning guys." Shouta said.

"Morning Shouta." Yuzuyu said with a smile on her face and blushing. Shouta raised and eyebrow. He didn't know why she was turning so red so fast, he was curious though.

"Yo! Shouta look what's in the bag!" Ken said pointing to the bag.

"Huh?" Yuzuyu raised the bag to Shouta.

"I, um, made this for you this morning." Shouta took the bag gently and took out a blue bento box.

"This is for me?" Yuzuyu nodded. Shouta opened it and saw rice in one section of the box, omelets in another section and dumplings in the last section.

"Thank you very much Yuzuyu." Yuzuyu could see the happiness in his eyes.

"You're welcome Shouta."

(Lunchtime)

"You know Yuzuyu, you didn't have to make me lunch."

"But I wanted to. I hope it tastes good."

"It looks great." Shouta smiled and took out an omelet with his chopstick and put it in his mouth. He closed his eyes for moment; he took the chopsticks slowly out of his mouth. Everyone seemed to inch closer to him. A tear ran down his eye.

"Is it that bad?" Yuzuyu asked beginning to feel depressed to learn that her food was bad.

"Bad? Yuzuyu…THIS IS BETTER THAN MY MOM'S COOKING!!! IT'S SO GOOD I COULD KISS YOU!!!" Shouta put more into his mouth and helped himself to all of the other goodies in his bento. Yuzuyu was shocked when she heard the word 'kiss' but she pulled herself together. There was no way he liked her as much as she did him, having only been there for three weeks.

"Hey Shouta…can I have some?" Ken asked looking very desperate.

"No Ken. Let Shouta eat his own bento." Marika objected.

"Just one little omelet, come on please."

"Sure Ken." Shouta said and moved his bento so Ken could take an omelet.

"Thanks Shouta." He ate his omelet and felt like crying himself.

"Aw, this is SO good!"

"Actually Ken, Marika makes better omelets than I do. Don't you Marika?"

"Well I'm not one to brag but I _was _the one who taught Yuzu how to cook omelets so…of course mine are better." Yuzuyu smiled at how blatenly honest Marika was, somehow it was what she loved about her, although, she'd feel a little sad if Shouta would rather have Marika's cooking than hers.

"Marika…can you make me a bento one day, full of omelets? They're…my favorite food." Marika looked at Ken's adorable eyes.

"Fine."

"YES!"

"Yuzuyu, I'll have to make this up to you." Shouta said once he finished his food.

"No you don't."

"But I want to. How about we go out sometime?"

"REALLY??? I mean I mean…I'd like that a lot."

"Great, I'll pay for everything, hey Ken, Marika, maybe you guys can come too? It can be a double date thing? Whaddya say?" Both Ken and Marika blushed.

"Well…I think that's a fun idea." Ken said shyly.

"Um, yeah…very fun." Marika replied, just as shy.

"YAY! Alright!" Yuzuyu said. The bell for their next class rang.

(After School)

Shouta and Ken had cleaning duty and told Yuzuyu and Marika they'd see them later.

"Shouta what made you come up with that idea in lunch today?" Ken asked as he swept the floor leaving the erasers for Shouta. He knew Shouta could clean them better than him anyway.

"Well, I just thought, "Ken likes Marika, I like Yuzu, hey let's all go out somewhere together." Sounded like a good idea at the time, why? You don't want to go?" Shouta asked, stopping what he was doing.

"Well of course, I do. I'm just glad you're here; I don't think I would've had the guts to ask her myself. And then to have to be by myself with her…the thought makes me sweat."

"You're that nervous to tell her how you feel?"

"Well duh Shouta! I don't even know when I started having these feelings for her."

"It's probably been longer than you think."

"Then why do I feel like I'm just finding out?"

"Pssh, I don't know."

"Well you're a big help."

"Well what do you want me to tell you?"

"Something useful maybe?"

"Sorry I'm all out of useful, how about I give you confused and clueless because that's what I am." Ken laughed at Shouta's reply.

"So where do you plan on taking the ladies and me?"

"Um I planned for a movie and dinner."

"You mean dinner and a movie?"

"That's what I said."

"No you said a movie and dinner, it doesn't go that way."

"But I want to go see the movie first."

"Oh…well still."

"Which ever way. That's what I wanted to do. You pay for dinner and I'll pay for the movie."

"What? You said you were paying for everything!"

"Well, that was between me and Yuzu. You and Marika are coming, I'm not that loaded."

"Darn…fine. Or or how about you pay for you and Yuzu through the whole day and I'll pay for me and Marika the whole day?"

"Okay, I think that's a much better idea."

"I'm starting to get all excited. We should go see a scary movie so when they get scared we can put our arms around them and tell them it'll be ok."

"Um no, because only stupid guys do that and then their date winds up figuring out that all they wanted to do was touch them, they'll get mad and want to leave. We're gonna see what they want to see because that's what a gentlemen would suggest."

"Oh, right. I knew that…I'm nervous ok, I can't think straight."

"Well try to think straight Saturday. Marika doesn't look like the type to like screw ups."

"She's not."

"Well then my friend. I suggest you calm down and do everything that your heart says to. Because if you go by what your mind wants…you're gonna get slapped or something." Ken dropped the broom and ran over to Shouta and grabbed his shirt.

"Help me please! I don't think I can hear my heart when it talks!" Shouta looked at Ken and gently pulled his arms off his shirt.

"Calm down Ken. It's not that hard. And you're naturally a nice guy so you won't have too much of a problem. Just do what feels right. Um, maybe I can help…ok if Marika's cold, what do you do? Give her your coat or say, "I'll warm you up"?"

"Um, give her my coat?"

"Exactly. See, you'll have no problem at all. Ok, if Marika is falling behind, do you tell her to "hurry up" or do you grab her hand and walk with her, while making sure she's ok?"

"Walk with her and make sure she's ok?"

"Good job. See, you can hear your heart just fine, and Ken, Marika likes you, she can't even hide it anymore, so if you treat her the right way like you know how, you'll have no problem asking her to be your girlfriend. I hope Yuzu enjoys herself too, with me that is."

"Shouta, you are a ladies' man."

"I am not, that makes me sound like a player or something and I just think that all girls should be treated with the respect they deserve."

"Hey you're right, you're not a ladies' man; I guess that makes you a… gentlemen? I didn't know that guys still acted that way." Ken said incredulously.

"Ken, you're a closet gentlemen. When it comes to girls you sometimes act like every other stupid guy out there when girls are looking for the gentlemen that _you_ really are. Almost all girls believe that guys like us don't even exist anymore. If we love them too much we only want one thing from them, and when we get it we leave, we never just want love. Or if we're too happy with them, we're cheating on them with another girl. I'm doing my best to break that trend. And you should too; no matter how hard it is since the other ninety-eight percent of the male population are actually the way they think." Shouta explained. Ken looked at him attentively, making sure to pay attention to every word.

"I mean they can see you're a gentlemen too, if they didn't do you think they would even associate themselves with you? You're the type of understanding guy most girls wish they had. Yuzuyu and Marika just happen to be the lucky ones you're friends with."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. You're a good guy Ken, and you understand everything there is to know about those two girls. I just hope I get to understand as much as you do."

"You know Shouta, you're a real confidence booster…thanks." Ken hugged him, sniffing like he was going to cry. A student walked by and giggled.

"You're welcome Ken…" Shouta looked around a bit waiting for Ken to let him out his loving hug. "Um Ken, not that I don't appreciate this hug, but I'd rather not give anyone the wrong idea, if you get what I'm saying." Ken let go immediately.

"Totally! Ha, sorry." Ken rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nah, it's fine." Shouta smiled at him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Shouta, to celebrate our new friendship, I say we go to the arcade! And then scarf down hamburgers and French fries!"

"I'm so there! Let's hurry up and clean the rest of this classroom!"

"Yeah!" They began to speed clean so they could go have some fun. They both knew that this friendship was going last a good long while.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**There ya have it. A little Shouta and Ken bonding, I really liked this chapter. Don't you wish more guys were like Shouta? I know I do. Anywayz see ya next chappy. I'll do my best not to make you wait too long ok.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: It's been ages I know. And the only excuse I can give is that life has been a little hectic, I'm working at Wal-Mart…hell… and dealing with school…hell…and EVERYONE'S emotions…pure hell and CRAZINESS…and BOYS…HELL BEYOND ANYTHING!!**

**If you want you can virtually smack the taste out of my mouth for taking such a long time to update. But this chappy is extra long and hopefully extra enjoyable for you to read. I must admit to you though, I've lost a lot of motivation and spark for writing and anime…I don't know what to do to get it back either…so forgive me if I decide to go on hiatus for like a year.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Except for the restaurant Hibiki's Grill and Atsuko, THEY belong to me. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Shouta checked himself in the mirror for the fourth time. He made sure everything that was supposed to be zipped was and everything that was supposed to be buttoned was also. He smiled and blew a stray strand of luscious brunette hair out of his face. Today was going to be a good day.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Yuzuyu ran around her house in a panic. She knew that Shouta would be on his way; She ran into the bathroom and acquired what she'd been looking for to complete her ensemble. It was her pink hair clip with a flower on it, she pinned the side of her hair up with it and smiled in the mirror. She pulled her jean skirt down a bit and then walked out the bathroom. She figured Marika was as nervous as she was and would probably be late because of it.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Mom, I'm leaving, I'll be back tonight!" Shouta yelled making sure his mom heard him. He received an ok and walked out the door grabbing his coat on the way.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was about three o' clock and their movie started at four, Yuzuyu figured they could play a couple games if they got there in time. She sat on her couch and waited for who ever came to her house first. Ken lived closest to her so she figured he would be the first person she sees. She was snapped out of her thoughts when someone knocked at her door. She went to open and it was Ken just as she had thought.

"Hey Yuzu, ready to go?" Ken walked in.

"Yup, all set."

"Cool, Shouta will probably be here soon."

"Marika too. Then we can head on out, yay. I'm excited, we're all gonna have so much fun."

"Yeah." Ken smiled; he was excited too. Another knock came on the door and it was Marika.

"Hey guys."

"Marika, you're here, alright!"

"Shouta's not here yet?" Marika asked.

"Nope not yet but he should be here soon. His house is in the opposite direction of the school." Ken explained.

"Well I hope we make our movie on time."

"I'm sure we will."

Another knock came at the door and Yuzuyu's eyes lit up. She opened the door and smiled.

"Hi Shouta."

"Hey Yuzuyu, ready to go?"

"Yup!" Yuzuyu grabbed her jacket off the coat rack and walked out the door closing it behind her leaving Ken and Marika confused.

"She just totally forgot about us." Marika said dumbstruck.

"Yeah...she did."

Outside Shouta looked confused. "Yuzu, weren't Marika and Ken there? At least...I thought I saw them?"

"OH MY GOD!!" Yuzuyu ran back and opened the door feeling really bad. "Sorry guys..." She blushed in embarrassment. Nothing says "I'm desperately in love with you" like closing the door on you're friends' face when your date arrives.

"You better be, that was so rude." Marika said walking past Yuzuyu and greeting Shouta.

"Sorry..."

"Ha! Its ok, we both know how absent-minded you get when you're excited." Ken said wrapping his arm around her trying to comfort her.

"Thanks Ken." Yuzuyu said feeling a tad embarrassed and walked back out of the door. Shouta giggled and grabbed her hand gently.

"Ready to go?"

"Y-yes."

"Great, let's go."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The foursome arrived at the movie theater in about twenty minutes and everyone had been chatting and laughing just like friends should. Though no one wanted to be _just _friends.

"Hey guys since we have at least 40 minutes before the movie lets play some games!" She went to get some tokens and they all lined up behind her to do the same. As soon as her tokens came out, Yuzuyu went running to the shooting game that required a partner. Shouta began to walk toward Yuzuyu and the game until he was gently pushed out of the way by Marika.

"Sorry, she's MY partner in crime for now buddy, and watch how we rock." Shouta was a bit taken aback by that. Marika seemed almost cocky. He could be seeing things but he wasn't sure. Ken came up behind him and put his hand on Shouta's shoulder.

"Sorry Shouta, but they are inseparable when it comes to those games, I've NEVER been able to play with Yuzuyu or Marika. They say, 'we're yin and yang in the gaming world. You can't break us up.'" Ken mocked in a girlish tone. "But it's fine because watching them is WAY more fun."

"Really? How can watching be more fun?" Shouta was confused. The game began with a bullet hole in the screen, it was loud and Shouta jumped slightly but neither Yuzuyu nor Marika budged an inch. The story of the game was explained to the two players. They were zombie slayers and had a certain amount of time to eliminate every single zombie there was before the zombies got to a switch and activated a gas that would turn the whole world into zombies…even them.

"Cool, sounds easy. Protect the tomb that the switch is in." Yuzu said once the extremely deep voiced narrator finished the climatic part.

"Yup, we can do it." Shouta raised an eyebrow and looked at both girls. The game began and already two zombies had sprung from the ground of the small graveyard; the girls were standing in front of a tomb but only their guns were showing, the screen adjusted and the game began with a bloody 'START'. Both zombies were shot at the same time in the same spot… their head. The zombies fell and disintegrated into thin air. Three more popped from the ground, the two on the outside were taken out the same way as the first and the one in the middle was shot in the head twice at the same time by the two zombie slayers. Marika and Yuzuyu used the same movements to shoot and when Yuzuyu needed to reload Marika would kill the zombies on Yuzuyu's side, and vice versa. It was like their minds were linked together. Shouta's mouth was agape.

"Holy crap…I didn't even know you could be this accurate in games like this. And look at them; a zombie hasn't even TOUCHED them! You guys, I MEAN girls are FREAKIN AWESOME!!" He received a smirk from Yuzuyu as she shot yet another zombie in the head and blew invisible smoke from her gun. Ken nodded knowingly.

"Did I not say it's way more fun to watch them? They're like freaking _Charlie's Angels_, just minus one angel… and I'm Charlie. Hey hey, you can be Bosley." He said with a smile.

"Shut up. Anyway you were right. It's way more fun." About six minutes later the girls had saved the planet from being overrun by zombies before time ran out and the credits were playing. They had made a new record and got first place for their time. Yuzuyu shot at the letter M, Marika shot at the letter Y, and they both shot at K the same time and for the first time, Yuzuyu shot at S for you know who. Even though they didn't play, it was always nice to include your friends in your successes. They placed the guns down in their slots and walked to Shouta and Ken. Shouta was shocked to say the least, and extremely impressed but now, for some odd reason, he didn't want to play _that_ particular game. Pride maybe? In any case they were just standing there and Shouta wanted to play a game as well.

"Hey Ken, how about me and you head for some _Street Fighter_?"

"DUDE!! I'm a MONSTER in that game!!"

"So am I my friend."

"Well there's no way you're better than me so let's get that straight now shall we?"

"Ken, this is going to be a very difficult friendship if you're in denial the whole time."

"Denial? Me?"

"Enough with the witty banter, let's get to the game so we can see who speaks the truth shall we?" Marika interrupted. They both looked at each other and nodded. When they put their tokens in, Shouta chose the ever famous Ryu and Ken chose…(bet you can't guess…just in case though,) he chose the beautiful blonde Ken.

"Hmm, I wonder why you chose him?" Shouta said sarcastically.

"Make your silly little comments, you'll see why I chose him." The first round began and Shouta lost. He was holding back a little because he didn't know how good Ken really was but now he knew not to underestimate him. Shouta won the second round.

"Look Marika, I think Ken has finally met his match."

"Yeah, this may be the start of a crazy war though." The last battle was a double K.O. Ken and Shouta stood there for a minute and tried to process things completely. They both had just died.

At the same time.

Neither was better than the other.

And they only had two tokens left each.

Hmm, what were they to do?

"Ok guys, with the way this is going there is no deciding a winner today, I say we play some air hockey!" Marika suggested doing her best to pull both away from something that would _clearly_ last for hours if she didn't act fast.

"YEAH! Air hockey sounds awesome! And we'll do the one that requires teams!" Yuzuyu began to skip over to the air hockey game. Unfortunately Marika was stuck trying to move the two egotistical boys. But neither seemed to want to move until their battle was complete.

"Um, Yuzu, erm… they're…not budging…come…ON you guys, get a grip! Yuzu! A little help please!" She was grunting in such an undignified manner, she was disgusted with herself, but she HAD to get them to move. Yuzuyu walked back over and tried to pull Shouta, to her dismay he wasn't moving either.

"Marika I have an idea." Yuzuyu pulled Marika aside and whispered to her the plan. Marika blushed but nodded in agreement. They walked back over to the guys who were still staring at the screen and gave them a kiss on the cheek. Both instantly snapped out of their stupor.

"Um, can you guys move your legs now?" Yuzuyu asked; they both nodded.

"Ok, then shall we head over to air hockey?" Again Shouta and Ken nodded.

"Alright!" They walked over to the Air hockey with the guys in tow this time.

"So who's on whose team?" Shouta asked.

"You can be on my team Shouta. How's that sound Marika and Ken, you two, on the same team?"

"Sounds good to me." Marika looked at Ken for an answer. He nodded. His cheek was burning with happiness; he couldn't believe Marika had done it. If a kiss on the cheek made him this happy he wondered what a kiss on the lips would do.

"So let's put our tokens in, we've only got fifteen minutes until the movie starts." Marika said.

They all put their tokens in.

"We're so gonna win." Shouta smiled at Yuzuyu in agreement.

"I beg your pardon, but if any one wins, it'll be me and Ken." Marika said.

"We'll see about that Marika." Shouta exclaimed. The puck came on the field and the scoreboard buzzed on. Yuzuyu grabbed the puck and hit towards Marika and Ken's goal only for it to blocked and hit back by Marika. Shouta blocked this one and hit it back only for his shot to be blocked by Ken. By the way things were going they were all as good as each other.

"Seems like this game is just gonna be based on luck." Yuzuyu said and hit the puck as hard as she could and it went right into Marika and Ken's goal. Marika growled and muttered 'Crap'.

"NICE SHOT YUZUYU!" Yuzuyu smiled as Shouta hugged her.

"Thanks!"

"That's only one point for you guys." Marika said with her nose in the air. She pulled the puck out of her slot and placed it on the field. Ken hit the puck as hard as he could only for it to be hit back as hard and right into the goal by Shouta.

"That's only two points for you guys…" Marika said beginning to think that luck may not be on their side today.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After the movie they all went to take pictures in the photo booth. Nothing said memories like pictures. When they finished that, they were all pretty hungry.

"That movie was pretty good." Shouta said walking out of the doors of the movie theater and holding the door for his friends.

"It was very cute." Marika said. The foursome began to walk down the street; it was about six o'clock so there was no more sunlight, only streetlights to guide them on their way.

"All the games were fun too! We HAVE to do that again." Yuzuyu spoke energetically.

"We do and maybe we'll beat Marika and Ken again." Shouta said smirking.

"I HIGHLY doubt that, it was a fluke. Right Ken?"

"Right!"

They laughed at their competitiveness. They were glad that nobody had a giant ego or things wouldn't have been as fun.

"So where do you guys want to eat?" Ken asked looking at everyone.

"Hmm I have a taste for something…grilled." Marika answered.

"Ooh me too, Teriyaki maybe?" Yuzuyu suggested using her best friend telepathy.

"Yes! I want some Teriyaki." Marika's mouth began to water just thinking about it. She loved Teriyaki.

"Well then I know a great place." Ken said grabbing Marika's hand gently and walking a bit ahead of everyone so he could lead the way. Marika turned the color of a fresh red apple. Ken's hand was so warm, she felt like slapping herself for not holding his hand before today.

"You do?" Shouta asked.He couldn't help but be proud of Ken though, everything seemed to be going so well for him.

"Yeah, me and my parents used to go to this restaurant a lot when I was younger. I love it so much. It's called Hibiki's Grill."

"Oh hey, I think I ate there once before but it was a long time ago, I can't remember anything about it." Yuzuyu said.

"Well there's a train that we can take that will lead us right to it. It's only a fifteen minute ride."

"Is the Teriyaki good?" Marika inquired, she would hate for the food that she was craving to taste terrible, that would suck. Plus her day was going SO well.

"The best Marika." Ken answered with a smile.

"Well then, when does the train leave?"

"Well see, I don't really know, which is why I'm walking so fast."

"Ken what if there's a train leaving right now?" Shouta asked.

"Well we're almost there so let's hope its still there."

"I say we run." Yuzuyu suggested.

"I agree with Yuzuyu." Shouta held out his hand for Yuzuyu and she grabbed it with a smile.

"This way we won't lose each other." Shouta said, trying to cover up his obvious happiness.

"Right." Yuzuyu said grinning like mad.

They all took off after the train station, hoping that they catch one in time.

They arrived at the train station at least a minute before a train arrived. They boarded the train out of breath and tired so they sat in the nearest seat where they could face each other.

"Never again Ken…I'm… so tired…" Marika said leaning on Ken's shoulder and trying to catch her breath. Though that seemed to be a difficult task at the moment but lying on Ken's shoulder was definitely relaxing.

"Agreed, I think it would be best if we plan ahead next time." He said equally out of breath.

"It was fun though." Yuzuyu said also lying on Shouta's shoulder.

"Hmph! I hardly consider running to the point of sweat, fun Yuzuyu. I'd rather not have to do that ever again."

Ken and Marika looked at Shouta who wasn't even breathing as hard as the three of them were.

"Wow, Shouta you're really in shape."

"Not really, its just I have a lot of stamina I guess. I run track so I don't get tired as fast."

"That's right!" Yuzuyu jumped up and startled everyone.

"What's the matter Yuzuyu?" Shouta asked, doing his best not to look sad from the loss of comfortable contact.

"I think it's really great that you're going to run track for school. Ken told us that your middle school was champions throughout your years there." Yuzuyu smiled a proud smile. Shouta blushed and scratched the back of his head a bit.

"Thanks Yuzuyu, but I'm really not that good. I just like running and it seems like my coaches like it when I run too haha." Shouta laughed modestly.

"When you start running I'll be at EVERY race cheering you on ok." Yuzuyu said.

"But sometimes they're away and--"

"No problem! I can get Kippei to drive me, or Satsuki and if they can't do it, I have my aunt or Kokoro, Ayumi--"

"Or my mom." Marika said, "I go wherever Yuzu goes so if no one in her family can take us than you have my mom."

"I'm gonna be manager for the track team so I'll be with you anyway Shouta."

"Yay for support!!" Yuzuyu cheered.

"Thanks you guys. But I really wouldn't want you to go through all that trouble."

"Well I don't ever want to miss you running so it won't be any trouble for me. How about you two?" Yuzuyu looked at Ken and Marika and they both shook their heads no.

"Wow. You guys are great. I don't think my mom has ever been to any of my races so…this makes me really happy. Thank you." Shouta looked out the window and smiled. _I have people to run for now. And they're all going to be cheering for me. Someone I care about cheering for me, I'll finally know what its like, I think I've finally found my real friends…a place where I really belong_. Yuzuyu lied back on his shoulder and chatted with Marika for the rest of the ride. Shouta put his head on hers during the conversation so he could join it. Of course Yuzuyu didn't mind and wanted to squeal, she kept that under control though.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They got off the train, designated couples holding hands with each other.

"There it is." Ken said pointing to a big red sign with white letters on it gleaming with a neon light.

"Really Ken, I couldn't see the sign. 'Cause, it's not big and red or anything like that." Marika spoke smirking. Yuzuyu and Shouta giggled quietly.

"Hey. It's been a beautiful night. Don't ruin it with sarcasm."

"Well then don't talk and sarcasm won't be needed."

"Ooh what a nice comeback."

"Thank you I try." Marika smiled at him and his grip on her hand tightened gently. He didn't know whether to jump or cheer or cry, he was so freaking happy. Marika was no better; she NEVER wanted to let go of Ken's hand. It was so strong, yet gentle and so warm. She could feel love oozing out of it somehow. Ken's going to be so screwed when he has to go to the bathroom or eat because, she didn't plan on letting go anytime soon. Though she knew she would have to; the thought almost made her cry.

"Well I say we head on in." Shouta suggested breaking the comfortable silence.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The boys let Yuzuyu and Marika slide in to the booth of the Japanese style restaurant.

"Well this is very nice. I can't remember it being so…what's the word?" Yuzuyu thought for a second before Shouta spoke.

"Cozy."

"Yes. That's what I was looking for. It's comfortable in here."

"I know, me my folks loved this place. I can't remember the reason why we stopped coming. Probably because we stopped having time for family things; with my dad and mom working different shifts and me going to school, there's not much to do as a family." Ken said looking around feeling nostalgic.

"I know what you mean. My mom and dad hardly speak to each other sometimes, but they sleep in the same bed so if one's not sleep when the other gets home then they talk I suppose. Where that leaves me and "family" time, I'll never know." Shouta said. He wasn't complaining, he just lived a quiet lifestyle, not bad not good either just, in between. Yuzuyu felt sorry for both of them though. Even though Yuzuyu barely sees her mother she still talks to her when her mother calls.

Unfortunately her dad died when she was young, but she ALWAYS had Kippei who was just like her father/big brother. So she never had any reason to complain and once Kokoro started hanging around more she was like her mom/big sister along with Reiko. Of course they all still are, she knows she can go to them for anything. But to think that Ken and Shouta don't have that close bond with the adults in their life is saddening. Yuzuyu was broken out of her thoughts by the waitress who came to take their order

"Good evening everyone. My name is Atsuko and I'll be your waitress for today. What would you like to drink?" Atsuko was wearing a white shirt with a black skirt, with her hair tied in a neat bun. She also smiled as she asked for orders. They were all impressed with her approach.

"I'd like tea please." Marika answered.

"I'll have the same." Yuzuyu answered after.

"Me too."

"So will I."

"Tea all around, coming right up." Atsuko walked off speedily to get their tea.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They had ordered their food and chatted and laughed with each other like all good friends did when they were hanging out.

"Ahaha Ken please, please stop ahaha, you're…gonna kill me." Yuzuyu said while wiping a tear from her face. Out of anyone she's ever met in her life, Ken had to be the funniest guy she's ever met.

"Sorry Yuzu." Ken laughed as he apologized. "I didn't think you were going to laugh so hard."

"Wow Ken, to think you survived an embarrassment like that is completely beyond me." Shouta said, doing his best not to laugh.

"Yeah. But I was like seven years old."

"And yet and still you peed on yourself in front of a whole crowd during a spelling bee." Shouta smirked.

"That's pretty old to be urinating on yourself Ken." Marika smirked at him. "Funny how you had to spell the word 'bladder' though." She sipped some more of her tea in order to keep herself from laughing.

"AHAHAHA!!" Yuzuyu leaned over holding her stomach. She seriously couldn't breathe; she thought she might pass out from laughing so hard.

"That _was_ a serious coincidence. I think that's why I swore off spelling bees, they don't let you go to the bathroom. There was even a rule in my school that you had to use the bathroom first but I didn't have to go _before_ it started."

"Pfft, they might have changed that rule after your little incident." Marika said now giggling. No one really meant to laugh at his mortifying experience but with the way Ken told a story you just had to.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After dinner they headed on the train to head back home. It was about eleven o' clock when they got back to town. The streets were pretty empty.

"Its such a nice night. The stars are really bright." Yuzuyu said looking up. Shouta squeezed her hand gently and looked up as well.

"It is." He smiled.

"You guys, I really had a wonderful time today, I really hope we can make this a ritual of some kind." Marika said with her arm wrapped around Ken's arm. His head rested on hers while they walked, they seemed to be in synch with each other so it came easy to keep their balance.

"Me too. As soon as we all get money we do this again." Yuzuyu proclaimed smiling at everyone.

"I agree." Ken said softly. There was silence but it was a very comfortable silence. All you heard was everyone's footsteps lightly tapping the concrete. They came to an intersection and stopped.

"Well, Yuzuyu, Shouta, I'm going to walk Marika home so this is where we part ways."

"Oh ok Ken, I'll see you Monday man. You too Marika." Shouta said smiling at them.

"Good night Shouta." She said politely, "Yuzu, I'll call you before I go to sleep alright."

"Ok Marika. See ya later Ken." She said.

"Bye." He smiled and turned down the sidewalk with Marika. Yuzuyu and Shouta kept walking straight. There was still silence but it was still comfortable.

"Shouta?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm really glad that you're back…"

"I'm glad too Yuzu."

"Promise you won't ever leave again."

"Yuzu? How can I make that promise?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Shouta stopped and turned toward Yuzuyu.

"How about I make a better promise?"

"Ok."

"I promise that, for as long as I live here, you will never ever go a day without smiling and you and only you will mean the world to me. How's that?"

"Hmm, only for as long as you live here?" She looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"I guess I worded that wrong, I meant where ever I go, better?"

"Much." She smiled. Shouta stared at Yuzuyu's beautiful gray eyes and pulled her close. She looked at his brown eyes and then down at his lips. Shouta didn't waste any more time and kissed Yuzuyu gently and lovingly. She smiled and looked at him.

"I've been waiting for that all day."

"Hahaha, me too."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They reached her house and Yuzuyu stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to leave." She felt so scared all of a sudden, like if he left he would never return.

"Yuzu, I'll stop by tomorrow to visit you. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere _tomorrow_." He smiled; he couldn't help but think she was the cutest thing on the face of this earth.

"Ok." Shouta kissed her on the cheek and she smiled.

"I promise I'll come by as soon as I wake up…well after I brush my teeth, take a shower, and eat breakfast."

"Hahaha, ok. I'll miss you until then."

"I'll miss you too." He kissed her again on the lips softly. She turned around and walked to open her door. Shouta stood there serenely, looking like her prince. She sighed a happy sigh and then she realized; her and Shouta kissed…three times, twice on the lips and he kissed her once on the cheek…

"Oh um Shouta?"

"Yeah?"

"D-Does this mean…we're a couple?" He instantly blushed. So much for trying to be cool and calm, she killed that completely.

"U-um do you want it to mean that?"

"OF COURSE!" She covered her mouth instantly. Shouta laughed and Yuzu couldn't help but laugh too.

"Well then that's what it means."

She smiled softly. "Ok, good night Shouta."

"Night. I'll see you tomorrow." She walked inside and closed the door slowly making sure to catch the last glimpse of her prince for the night. She blew a kiss and he caught it and placed it on his cheek with a smile. How was she able to melt his heart so easily? He watched the door close and began to walk home. He wondered if he would ever get the answer to his question. For some reason though, there was a slight bounce in his step and then he stopped.

"Yuzuyu…is my girlfriend…yesss." He sniffed the air feeling accomplished and kept walking.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Yuzuyu had finished her shower and jumped on her bed. She couldn't stop smiling. As she was hugging her pillow the phone rang.

"Hello."

"_Yuzu! Yuzu! Guess who has a boyfriend finally?!"_

"ME!"

"_You too?! Sweet!! Guess who got kissed before she went inside her house, which is completely cliché and overly romantic but still the most wonderful thing ever?!"_ She spoke a mile a minute.

"ME!"

"_Ha! How awesome is this?" _Marika asked sounding extremely cheesy.

"Completely. I'm so happy Marika. I'm happy for you, I'm happy for me, I'm happy for Ken. This is how it's meant to be. Who would've thought we'd both get the princes we'd asked for."

"_I know. It's so weird too because this is so not a fairytale, today really happened. When I got home and closed my house door, I completely thought that I was going to wake up from the greatest dream ever. Turns out I didn't!" _

"Ha, that's exactly what I thought too." They both sighed at the same time then they laughed. Best friends really do start to turn into each other after a while.

"_Well Yuzu, I'm beat."_

"Me too, I need to rest up because Shouta is coming over tomorrow."

"_That's great Yuzu. I'll make sure to stay away so you can have some alone time with him."_

"I doubt alone time will happen but maybe Ken will stop by your house."

"_That would be nice."_

"Aw, I'm so happy it's ridiculous! We both got boyfriends on the same day! And oh my god I knew you and Ken would get together one day! I felt it in my gut!"

"_I know I know, but I thought the same thing about you and Shouta."_

"Yeah but I SO win because Ken has liked you for _years_."

"_Yeah, you're right, I give this round to you." _ There was silence for a few moments.

"Well I'm gonna hit the hay and I'll talk to you tomorrow my dear friend, today was a long, fun day."

"_You said it. Sleep tight Yuzu."_

"I will and you do the same. Good night."

"_Good night."_

Yuzuyu hung up the telephone and laid down. Today might have been the best day of her life. Of course she wasn't sure yet because tomorrow still hasn't come yet. She knew for a fact who would be in her dreams tonight though.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Well there ya have it. I think this might be the cutest chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm surprised that I was able to put so much fluffiness in it with how I'm feeling. But I hope you are all proud of me. I did work hard on this chapter. And again, very sorry for the long, long, long,****long wait on the update. Like I said, life is slightly difficult at the moment, but I'll see you next chappy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So um hi. I just want to thank pearlgirl710 and Akane Naomi for being the greatest reviewers ever. You guys put up with my slack and always review, thank you so so so so much. Wanted to say that before I got this chappy started.**

**Disclaimer: I totally almost forgot this one. But I didn't so don't sue me please.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Yuzuyu awoke with the sun beaming down on her face. It was gentle though; she could hear birds chirping around her window and smiled. Yesterday had been her first double date and it had been the day where she got her first boyfriend and first kiss. That's a lot of firsts isn't it? She smiled and touched her lips; the tingly feeling from their first kiss was still there. The feeling washed over her, and every spark went from her neck down to her toes. Amazing how a small peck will do that to you?

"Yuzu! Breakfast is ready!" Her aunt called to her.

"Ok!" She hopped out of bed and walked downstairs. There was a slight bounce in her step and she knew exactly why.

"Good morning auntie." She sat down at the table and grabbed her chopsticks.

"Morning Yuzu darling. How did you sleep?"

"Good. Very good." She put an omelet into her mouth and chewed.

"I'm glad. Any plans for today?" Her aunt asked while handing her some orange juice. Yuzuyu swallowed and took a sip.

"Well, I was wondering if I could have company over?"

"Of course, when is Marika coming?"

"Not Marika, she won't be coming over today."

"Oh? Why? Did you two girls have a fight?"

"Far from it, we're both extremely happy. Happier than we ever been!"

"Oh I see now, it's because of Ken and that young man you went out with isn't it?" Yuzuyu blushed. It's weird to admit that they are the reason for them being happy.

"I guess." She put another omelet in her mouth hoping her chewing would stop the upcoming interrogation. She wanted to get back to her question.

"Anyway auntie, can he come over today?"

"Of course!! I would love to meet this boy! He must be a really sweet guy if you're so head over heels for him." Mrs. Katakura smiled and Yuzuyu blushed.

"Head over heels?" Yuzuyu was about to protest when Reiko came into the kitchen.

"Admit it Yuzuyu, you're glowing and it's all because of that boy."

"Is not…" The embarrassment didn't end. She hurried and finished her breakfast so she could freshen up and get dressed before Shouta arrived.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Yuzuyu was sitting on her couch in the living room waiting for Shouta. It was almost two o'clock and he hadn't gotten there yet. She was beginning to think he wasn't coming. Her sigh was heard throughout the whole house and her aunt was starting to feel bad.

"Yuzu darling, I'm sure he'll be here any second."

"I'm sure he will too." She waited for fifteen more minutes and the bell rang.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Yuzuyu opened the door and smiled when she saw her prince standing there with the wind blowing gently through his hair. His smile was serene as always and she figured she could pass out right then and there. Of course that would be highly painful and embarrassing so she decided against it.

"Good afternoon Yuzu."

"Hi Shouta." Yuzuyu stepped out of the way so she could let him in. He took off his shoes at the door and hung his jacket on their coat rack then followed Yuzuyu into the living room.

"Please have a seat." Shouta sat down on one of the big couches.

"Thanks."

"I'll go and get you some tea."

"Wait Yuzu, come here for a second please." Shouta looked at Yuzuyu as she walked toward him and out of the blue he pulled her onto his lap.

"Sh-Shouta??"

"You didn't hug me when I came in. Are you mad because I came so late?" His head was under her neck while both his arms were wrapped around his waist.

"What a silly question, I'm not mad at all, I'm very very happy you came Shouta." She wrapped her arms gently around his head. Shouta seemed weird to her today, his hug was tight, like he never wanted to let her go.

"Shouta are you alright?" Yuzuyu asked becoming slightly worried.

"Yes, I was just a little worried for a second. You weren't acting like yourself." Yuzuyu listened to his reply and he sounded completely honest. There was just something at the back of her mind that he wasn't telling her something.

"Well…to tell you the truth, I'm a little nervous is all. This is your first time being in my house. I wanted to make a good impression. Plus…you're my first…boyfriend…I don't want anything to go wrong. I guess a lot of the things I usually do slipped my mind. I'm sorry."

"Oh, I understand. Well if it helps, you don't have to worry about anything. And to tell _you_ the truth, you're my first girlfriend too. I took so long to get here because I didn't know what to wear and I kept thinking about the things I should say. I feel like a loser, hahaha."

"Hahaha, I guess we both have been thinking too much."

"I guess." He inhaled softly. "Are you ready to have a boyfriend? I don't want you to feel rushed or anything."

"To be honest, I've _been_ ready. But it seemed like there was no one around this place who I was interested in. But as soon as you came here, everything in my heart seemed to change…" She leaned her head on his becoming a little more comfortable and less nervous.

"That's exactly how I felt too." He hugged her tighter and didn't want to let her go.

"YUZU!!" Her aunt called to her and Yuzuyu jumped. She kissed Shouta on his forehead and he let her go. Yuzuyu ran to the steps and called back up to her aunt.

"Yes?!"

"That _is_ your friend isn't it?"

"Yes!"

"Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Sorry! I thought you knew!" Her aunt came down the wooden stairs and stopped.

"Did you get him tea?"

"Um, not yet."

"Where have your manners disappeared to?" Her aunt asked smiling. She thought it was completely cute that Yuzuyu was finally taking an interest in boys.

"Haha, they're still here, I swear." Yuzuyu followed her aunt into the living room. Shouta stood up and smiled.

"OH MY GOODNESS YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Mrs. Katakura gasped and both her hands flew to her cheeks. Shouta blushed. He was called cute before; plenty of times, but at that moment it seemed like being cute was the best thing in the world to be. He didn't understand why though.

"Well well, nice choice Yuzu, I must say." Reiko came inside the living room after returning home from work.

"Um, Auntie, Reiko, this is Shouta, and he's also…my boyfriend…" She smiled a nervous smile and both Reiko and Yuzuyu's aunt cheered in happiness.

"HOW CUTE!" Shouta jumped at the yelling but then smiled brightly. He was introduced as her boyfriend and the feeling was wonderful.

"Shouta this is my aunt and my cousin."

"It's very nice to meet you Katakura-san and Reiko-san." Shouta bowed.

"SO CUTE!!" They yelled again.

"You guys come on! Pull yourself together this is embarrassing!" Her face was as red as an apple. She couldn't believe they were acting this way.

"We're sorry Yuzu. We'll go make him some tea and sandwiches."

"Hey wait. You look familiar now that I think about it." Reiko said putting her hand to her chin hoping it would help her remember.

"I used to live here when I was five. I went to the same Pre-school as Yuzu."

"OH! Iknew I remembered you from somewhere. You've grown to be such a CUTE BOY SHOUTA! Anyway, let's go mom."

"Ok." Both Mrs. Katakura and Reiko went into the kitchen. Yuzuyu plopped onto the couch her and Shouta had been sitting on and her head fell into her hands.

"That was so embarrassing."

"I enjoyed it, they seem so loving." Shouta's smile refused to fall.

"Ugh…" She was still completely embarrassed. Shouta sat back down next to her.

"It's fine Yuzuyu. I really don't mind this at all. Please calm down…pfft." Yuzuyu looked at Shouta and he looked like he was trying to hold in the biggest laugh.

"I can't believe you think this is funny."

"It's hilarious." He let out the laugh he was holding only to be knocked in the head with a soft pillow.

He gasped, "Y-you hit me." He was shocked to say the least.

"That's right, and I'll do it again." Yuzuyu looked fired up. She seemed completely serious.

"You wouldn't." He said, still shocked.

"I would."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Bring it." He found another soft pillow and grabbed it. "I have to warn you though, I'm a third degree black belt in pillow fighting."

"Are you now? We'll see about that, HIYAH!" She swung at his head again but he ducked. He tried to swing but she blocked it. They both stood up laughing but on their guard.

"You're good Yuzu."

"I know." He swung at her with the pillow but she ducked and swung and caught him in the head again.

"This isn't fair. I'm really trying you know." Shouta whined and Yuzuyu gasped.

"You're actually trying to hit me?!"

"Wait! I mean, I wasn't trying to hurt you or anything I just--" Yuzuyu hit him again.

"Sike," She stuck her tongue out, "It's ok that your reflexes are bad. I'm not blaming you."

"That's so mean Yuzu!" She laughed at him. "Fine, I'll just use plan b since plan a isn't working."

"Plan b?" She asked perplexed? Shouta threw down the pillow and began to tickle Yuzuyu's stomach. She fell onto the couch and he climbed on there with her.

"NOOO! How hahaha did you know haha I was ticklish?!"

"Instinct. I could tell just by looking at you."

"No fair!! Hahaha!!"

"Say uncle!"

"Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" She yelled and Shouta stopped. "Looks like I win."

"Only 'cause you cheated." She threw the pillow at him.

"So this means you except defeat?" He leaned toward her face.

"For now." She sat up slightly to kiss him. He got off of her not wanting anything to be ruined by raging hormones. Yuzuyu fixed her hair just in time before her aunt and Reiko came back.

"I'm assuming you two were having fun with all the commotion." Mrs. Katakura came back into the living room with a tray full of sandwiches and Reiko followed with tea. "You assume correctly Auntie." Mrs. Katakura smiled. She couldn't stop thinking of how much they reminded her of herself and her husband. Blooming lovebirds, experiencing love together in their own way. It was nostalgic and sweet. She placed the tray on the glass table near the couch.

"Please take as many as you like Shouta."

"Thank you so much for your kindness."

"You're such a well mannered young man." Mrs. Katakura said.

"Thank you."

"It's comforting to know that Yuzu's bagged herself an honest and well mannered boy. He's still got his baby face doesn't he mom? I'm not worried in the least that he could hurt her." Reiko smiled at Shouta.

"That's because I never ever would. Not in a million years would I ever hurt her."

"AWWWW!!" They both began to squeal yet again.

"Shouta stop talking please."

"But it's the truth."

"I know and I believe you but, look at them, they're totally swooning over you. I don't think I can bring them down from the cloud they're on anymore."

"Hahaha." Shouta couldn't help but laugh.

"I didn't think you would have this much of an effect on them." Yuzuyu was trying to tune them out but she heard murmurs of wedding dresses and churches.

"Is it a bad thing?"

"Of course not. Don't be silly, its just…wow. They are seriously going crazy." She began to giggle a bit. "It is a little funny when you watch them."

"It is isn't. But its nice to feel so welcomed in your home Yuzu. It's only my first visit and I already feel like family."

"I'm glad."

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Thanks a lot for today. I couldn't have had more fun. Your family is great."

They were sitting on the front porch looking at the stars. It was about time for Shouta to leave so Yuzu walked him out.

"It's funny because they really are never _this_ excited for things, but it seems like this is a bigger thing for them than it is for me Hahaha."

"I really did enjoy myself though. I don't get any excitement at home, so this was new to me."

"Kippei wasn't even _here_. It would have been much crazier."

"I would have liked that. Your family is so vibrant and full of life. When I walked into your house I _felt_ the love. I didn't think that was possible. I really don't want to leave."

"You can always come back whenever you like. My door will forever be open to you."

"Thanks…" There was a comfortable silence, "Well I should get going now." Yuzuyu stood up instantly when Shouta did.

"Oh ok. Good night then Shouta." Shouta pulled her into a passionate kiss yet again. She was starting to think that her porch was the lucky spot. He hugged her tightly but gently and she did the same. Her hugs meant the world to him which was why he was seriously worried earlier. He didn't think that he would be able to get through a day without one of her hugs now; but he wasn't complaining. No no he was far from it.

"Good night Yuzu. See you tomorrow." He walked off her porch and began to walk.

"See you." She blew him one last kiss and watched him leave until she couldn't see him anymore. She went back inside and closed the door softly.

"Time to call Marika."

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Mom! I'm home!" Shouta took off his shoes at the door. His mother walked right passed him with a quiet "Hi." She had a laundry basket in her hand and seemed in a daze. She was like this a lot so it was nothing new.

"Um, I already ate so…good night. Love you mom." He said and began to walk back upstairs. He waited a few seconds for a response before he would close his door. He did this every day and every day he would get silence in return.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Yay! I got through another chapter! And this is the first chapter where Shouta meets Mrs. Katakura and Reiko, well he met Reiko when he was five but of course he barely remembers. ANYWAYZ, you finally got a small peek of what his home life is like. I feel horrible. Shouta deserves a wonderful family! People who will treat him like the gem he is BUT…I can't give him that. His mom reminds me of someone though which is sad but true. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. There will be more of the other couples soon so no worries ok. **

**P.S. Tell me why I totally love the whole third degree black belt in pillow fighting thing. I'm definitely going to say that one day. But Shouta sucked so it makes you wonder where he got his "belt" from doesn't it, Hahaha. I'll shut up now. Bye! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey hey, so I'm totally glad that everyone loved the whole "third degree black belt in pillow fighting" idea. Makes me happy. This is a little filler chappy for any Ken and Marika lovers out there.  
**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Marika woke up Sunday morning with a smile on her face. Last night had been the greatest night ever for her as well. When Ken walked her home last night there was no way she was going to let him leave without a kiss.

_(Flashback)_

"_Tonight was a lot of fun Ken. I'm glad you came." _

"_I had fun too. You seemed so comfortable with me today. I was happy."_

"_Yeah. I didn't think yesterday would go the way it did because the last time I was alone with you I was panicking, but now…" She looked at his face as they were walking._

"_Are you talking about when we were on cleaning duty? I was panicking too Hahaha. I kept yelling at myself to calm down."_

"_Ha, so was I." They reached Marika's house and stopped at the front door. _

"_I was forcing myself to think that I _didn't_ like you. I thought I was going crazy but…" Ken moved closer to Marika's face._

"_I don't think you're crazy…"_

"_That's good to know." His voice was as soft as a lullaby as he moved in completely and kissed Marika on her lips. _

_(End Flashback)_

Marika squealed in her pillow.

"Never in a million years would I have thought that Ken and I would be going out. It's highly unthinkable when you actually think about it. Isn't that right Twinkle? You never thought Ken and me would be together did you?" Marika began to pet her white fluffy cat. Her cat had a pink collar with a little bell and a pink bow tied to some of its fur at the top of her head.

"Meow." Twinkle purred into Marika's touch in disagreement.

"Are you telling me that you _could_ see it?"

"Meow!" Twinkle responded with more enthusiasm.

"Haha, I think that's why you and Yuzu relate so much. You both seem to know what's good for me." Marika smiled and gave Twinkle a little kiss on her head. "I'm hungry but I need to freshen up."

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So Marika?" A woman with long wavy dark purple hair spoke in a beautiful voice.

"Yes mother?"

"How was yesterday, when you came in you ran upstairs, got on the phone and then fell asleep." She was cooking breakfast for her and Marika.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. Yesterday was really wonderful. I was really tired when I got in." Marika took her seat at their wooden table and waited for her plate. Her mom turned off the rice cooker and made them some rice balls.

"Oh no need to apologize. It would be nice if you told me what you did."

"Oh sure." She grabbed some tea and poured in a cup for her and her mother. "Well first we went to the movies and it was really nice. The perfect amount of action for the boys and enough romance to satisfy Yuzu and I." Marika sat back down, now having a plate in front of her. Her mom turned around from the stove with a 'Kiss-the-Cook' apron on.

"What was the movie called? Maybe I should go see it." She put some rice balls on Marika's plate and then on hers.

"I doubt you would like it though mother."

"You're probably right, our taste in movies is pretty different." Marika's mother smiled. "Anyway what else did you kids do?"

"Well Yuzu and I showed off again on the shooting games." Marika smiled. She hated being modest about how good she was but Yuzu was a very humble person so she did her best to do the same.

"You two never change. I still remember when your dad brought you two your first shooting game. I didn't think you two would like it but I was wrong. You and Yuzu-chan were so cute!"

"Mother please, I feel like you're getting caught up in the diaper days again…don't. Please spare me." Marika's mother laughed. It was times like these that she treasured with her daughter. With her husband on a military base, it was hard sometimes to remember that she would always have Marika. Of course she'd have to get used to the fact that she was growing up and having a boyfriend was in the agenda for now. But the boy was Ken. She always knew in the back of her mind that Marika and Ken would get together. Especially when they would play house and Marika would pretend to be the wife and order Ken around. She smiled inwardly.

"Mom! Did you hear me?" Marika asked snapping her mother out of her daze.

"Huh? Oh I apologize Marika, what did you say?"

"I said thanks for breakfast, it was delicious as always." Marika wiped her face with a napkin.

"Of course. What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Hmm I don't know maybe--" Marika was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Now who could that be?" Marika's mother said.

"Well Yuzu is busy today so it's not her…" Then it dawned on Marika, it was most likely Ken. Her heart started to speed up in excitement. Marika was still in the kitchen when her mom went to open the door. She heard the lock being unlocked.

"Good morning Ken-kun, how are you?"

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So, what brings you here?" Marika asked as she sat on her bed. Ken looked up at her from the floor. He had been lying on a pillow that was bought from him by her when they were in second grade. Marika kept it at her house for Ken when he came over because she knew he was bad at taking care of things.

_(Flashback) _

"_Here you go Ken." Marika blushed as she handed a blue soft pillow with a sewn in 'K' on it. _

"_Thanks Marika." He looked at the pillow a bit funny. He was happy that Marika gave him something for his birthday but he couldn't get why she got him a pillow when he had so many of them. _

"_Um, I'm gonna keep it at my house so when you come over you can lay on it and stuff."_

"_Oh, now I see! Thanks so much Marika!"_

"_What do you mean, 'now you see'? Didn't you get why I got it for you in the first place?"_

"_Well no but now I understand since I'm always complaining about not having a pillow at your house and stuff." Marika's cheeks puffed up. She was appalled, how could he not understand her gift when she put so much thought and effort into it? 'K' s don't sew themselves into pillows. Although sewing machines do, she sewed that 'K' in herself and he didn't get why? Appalling, truly appalling. She snatched the pillow and started stomping home._

"_MARIKA? WHAT'S WRONG?" Ken was confused even more and followed Marika. "I GET IT NOW I SWEAR!! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS GETTING MAD AT ME?" _

_(End Flashback)_

Marika smiled at her memory. She really did get mad at Ken a lot. It was mainly because she liked him so much but couldn't understand that. She thought that Ken would only ever be a friend, never a love interest.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by." He said as smirked at Marika.

"In the neighborhood huh?"

"Yeah, you're not happy to see me or something?"

"Well, you come in unannounced, eat my food, and then come up to MY room like it's yours and lay on MY floor…hmm…ask me that question again." Ken laughed.

"It's great how you're still the same sarcastic Marika."

"Why would I change?"

"I don't know, I was expecting you to though, I mean I didn't expect you to change for the worse but I expected you to act more like my girlfriend. If that makes ANY sense."

Marika looked at him confused but then she thought.

"Well I think I'm the same because it kind of feels like I've been your girlfriend for forever, I've just been in denial. That's how I look at it, which is why I'm able to be happy with no worries; I already know who you are." She said softly as she smiled. She got off her bed and onto her floor with Ken. She laid her head on his chest.

"I think it's just more comfortable now that it's ok for us to do things that couples do as a couple; if _that_ made any sense." Marika listened to his heart beat as she waited for a response." He wrapped his arm around her.

"I think the real reason why I didn't want to have you as my girlfriend at first was because of Yuzu." He said looking up at the ceiling. Marika sat up quickly not quite understanding what he meant.

"What are you talking about? Did Yuzu like you or something?"

"No, Yuzu has always been like a sister to me and I don't know what I'd do without her. I never looked at you as my sister but that's not my point. I care about Yuzu so much that I didn't want to be together and happy with you while she still had no one. It wouldn't be fair and she would feel like a third wheel all the time but would never admit it because she wants to see us happy."

"Wow. You know Yuzu so well Ken. I didn't even think like that to be honest. I'm not saying that I don't care about Yuzu's happiness because that's all I ever ask for in life but that whole thing you just said never occurred to me."

"I guess its weird coming from me." He looked at her.

"Not really, I know how much care about Yuzu."

"Yeah. But I'm happy now that Shouta is here. He's completely perfect for Yuzu and I'll kill anybody that tries to mess up what they have now and will have in the future. I talked to Shouta and he really helped me when it came to matters of the heart." Ken seemed oddly serious. Marika was slightly surprised, even though she knew him; going out with him was going to be a whole other different experience in itself. She was going to have to get used to surprises.

"Wait. Shouta gave you love advice?" She was slightly curious.

"Yeah. Not that I needed it because I'm SO good with the ladies."

"No you're not."

"Ouch. I was expecting you to say 'Oh yeah Ken you sure are'?"

"Why were you expecting me to say that?"

"That's a good question because I don't really know."

"Ken?" Marika sat up and looked at his dark eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

"Demanding aren't we?" Ken pulled her head gently down to his lips and kissed her softly.

"Only a little."

"Only a lot." He smiled and kissed her forehead. She laid her head back down and they talked some more.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**So I just wanted to show everyone how Marika and Ken's Sunday had gone with this quick little chapter, things will start to heat up soon. Well um I hoped you liked it. We'll have more Kippei and Kokoro, and Satsuki and Ayumi action soon as well, so nobody worry. I just thought this would be another cute chappy. Hope you enjoyed.**

**P.S. Um since this story is innocent so far, the kisses aren't really that detailed but um, do you guys want the kisses to be more intense between the couples? I'm debating on whether or not to do that because I don't want to mess up the innocence of the story if that makes any sense. Please let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hihi so I've gotten an urge to write to this story again. Don't know where they're coming from but I'm not complaining. Maybe its because school ends THIS week and I'm SO glad its FINALLY over. This year has been WAY too long. All the drama, the stress, the tears, the boys, the work…will be ALL GONE!! YES! YES! YES! And I guess I feel like the only way to celebrate is writing to my stories. WOOHOO!!**

**Oh and I decided to keep it innocent for now. I think things would get complicated if anything became more intense at this point. But lets be honest, they are teenagers and SOMEONE is going to want to experiment at some point, not now, and I don't know who exactly but yea...just lettin you know, so be on your way.**

**Disclaimer: We've so been through this. Either way it's not mine.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A month has passed and spring sports were on their way extremely fast. The foursome walked through the hallways of their school on their way to lunch, designated couples holding hands.

"Shouta did you sign up already?" Ken asked as he pulled out Marika's seat for her when they reached their table in the cafeteria.

"Yeah I did." Shouta answered pulling Yuzuyu's chair out for her. Both the girls sat down in their chairs and started their own conversation while Ken and Shouta went to get lunches.

"Dude, I hope I get manager."

"I'm pretty sure you will. I think you're the only person who wants that job."

"Oh, I didn't realize that haha, well then I guess I have nothing to worry about."

"Guess not." They both grabbed two trays and started walking back to their table.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

"You know Yuzu, its nice having our lunches bought to us. I feel like a queen."

"But it's school food Marika." Yuzuyu was confused; she didn't care much for school food and yet Marika felt like a queen for having it?

"No no, I mean, our _boyfriends, _our _princes, _are the ones doing it. It's nice."

"Oh, well in that sense yeah, it is nice. They make me feel lazy though. I mean we _can _get our own lunches."

"We _can _but where would be the fun in that?" Marika asked with a smirk plastered on her face. Shouta and Ken sat the trays on the table and took their seats.

"Thanks Shouta."

"Thank you Ken."

They both responded with a 'no problem'. They looked at each other and smiled a bit, they were starting to say the same things, how weird.

"So guys, when does Track start?" Yuzuyu asked as she ate some food off her tray.

"It starts next week so unfortunately I won't be able to walk you home any more Yuzu. I'm sorry." Yuzuyu gave him a gentle shove.

"Why should you apologize for doing something you love silly?"

"But I love walking with you too."

"But I'll have Marika, just like always, and I want you to focus on what's important."

"But Yuzu, you're important."

"SHOUTA! Don't make this more difficult and troublesome than it has to be. Yuzu doesn't mind one bit that you can't walk her home. She's just happy that she'll finally be able to see you run, when will you get that?" Marika interrupted. His stubbornness was amazing she had to admit; but she was and could be more stubborn than any one of them.

"She's right ya know." Yuzuyu said with a smile. She leaned over and kissed Shouta on the cheek and he smiled.

"Of course I'm right! When am I ever wrong?" Everyone turned to look at her.

"What?" She asked confused.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Shouta arrived at his house after walking Yuzuyu home and took off his shoes.

"Mom! I'm home!" Shouta walked into the living room to see his mother was asleep in front of the TV. He walked toward the TV quietly and turned it off while grabbing a quilt to put on his mother. She tossed a bit but was still fast asleep. He went upstairs to change out of his school clothes and into something comfortable.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Shouta went back downstairs so he could start dinner about two hours later. When he got back downstairs he heard the TV. He walked into the living room to see if his mother was awake.

"Hey mom, I turned off the TV when I came home, sorry if you didn't want me to." Shouta seemed a little hesitant to speak to his mother.

"You should be sorry, because I didn't ask you to touch anything. And where did this quilt come from?"

"I found it folded up over there." He pointed in a nearby corner of the living room.

"I left it there for a reason. Now I have to refold it and put it back because _you_ touched it." She didn't seem angry but she was nowhere near happy either.

"You seemed cold mom that's why I grabbed it."

"I don't care." She began to fold the quilt back up and Shouta knew that was his cue to leave. He stopped in his tracks when he realized he needed to tell her that Track was going to start soon and that he would be home late from now on.

"Um, mom, Track is starting and practice is about two hours everyday so I'll be home late probably till almost the end of the year." He stood and waited for her response.

"I don't care, do what you want." And with that he walked back into the kitchen and started making dinner for him, his mother, and his father.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

After Shouta ate his quiet uncomfortable dinner with his family he went upstairs and grabbed the phone. He was really depressed for some reason he couldn't understand and decided to call the one person that would make him feel better.

"_Hello, Katakura residence."_ An older woman answered with a sweet calming voice. Like how a mother _should_ sound. Shouta realized automatically who it was and smiled a bit.

"Hi Katakura-san this is Shouta, may I talk to Yuzu please?"

"_Of course you can Shouta dear, hold on one moment okay?"_

"Ok, thank you."

"_No problem at all."_ He heard her put the phone down and call to Yuzuyu. It only took a couple seconds for him to hear that sweet hello.

"Hi Yuzu."

"_Hey Shouta!"_

"Were you busy before I called?" He asked hoping that even if she were she wouldn't have to hang up.

"_No, I was just watching TV that's all. What were _you_ doing before you called?"_

"I just got finished dinner." He said with a slight melancholy tone.

"_Oh." _Yuzuyu couldn't place it but she thought something was wrong. _"Shouta are you alright? You don't sound too happy."_

"I'm fine Yuzu."

"_Really?"_

"Yeah…"

"_You're lying."_

"No honestly…I'm fine."

"_You don't sound too convincing but if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine."_

"How can you tell there is something wrong?" He had to find out somehow because he couldn't even tell that his voice was different in any way. He thought he was good at hiding the way he felt better than this or maybe it was just _her _and he _was_ doing a good job.

"_You don't sound like yourself at all. You sound like you're disappointed about something."_

"Do I really?"

"_You've been sounding like that on the phone a lot lately though. You never sound like that while we're in school though. I'm worried, are you sure everything is okay?"_

"Well…I…yeah…I'm sure." He heard a sigh on the other end and felt bad. Was he really lying to his girlfriend like this? It wasn't his fault though, he didn't want to bother her with his problems at all and he's no baby, he can handle this on his own.

"_Alright then Shouta. I'm trusting you."_

"Thank you."

"_So anyway are you excited about starting Track practice? I can't wait to watch."_

"You're staying for practices now?"

"_I decided when I came home and made sure it would be ok with my aunt. She didn't have a problem. She kept squealing about how cute it was that I was supporting you. It was a catastrophe. You need some kind of tranquilizer gun for them to calm down after I mention you."_

"Hahaha! But that's great! Now I can still walk you home." He truly was happy. He thought he was going to have to slightly abandon the girl he loved for the sport he loved. Now he didn't have to do that. To think she would be at the practices and at the Meets was exciting. She _was_ really supportive about his running and she's never seen him run before. He really wanted to make her proud.

"_I can't wait to see you run, that's gonna be great too."_

"I don't really think its that big a deal but--"

"_Shouta we've been through this. It's a HUGE deal, GINORMOUS even. And its THAT big because it's YOU who's doing the running and its YOU who's gonna bring home all the medals and it's you who's going to make his girlfriend proud."_

"Is ginormous a word?"

"_Hahaha, no but I think that's the perfect word to describe this situation. Your parents will be proud too I'm sure."_

"Uh, yeah. I'm sure they will be too." If only she knew.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was getting late and Shouta had stayed on the phone with Yuzuyu for about three and a half hours.

"It's getting pretty late Yuzu, I don't want you to be tired for school tomorrow."

"_Tired? I'm not tired! I've got more energy than the," _She yawned, _"energizer bunny after drinking coffee."_

"Now who's lying?"

"_I'm serious though."_

"Of course you are, that's why you yawned right?"

"_I yawned? When did I do that?"_

"Just a second ago."

"_Really? I don't remember."_

"That's what happens when you're tired." He smirked; he had won this battle for sure.

"_Fine fine. Good night Shouta."_

"Good night Yuzu, sleep tight."

"_You too. I'm blowing you a kiss through the phone, tell me when you got it."_

"I got it. Right smack dab on the lips."

"_Yay!"_

Shouta chuckled softly. "Good night Yuzu."

"_Night night. Byeee."_

"Bye bye."

She hung up the phone and Shouta hit the off button on his phone. He felt so much more relaxed than he did before. He was tired after the phone call but Yuzuyu really helped him get through the night even though she didn't even realize it. He was beginning to think that he wanted to make his love for her public. She has been the only girl that can take his worries away and make him happy without even trying. He knew his dreams were going to be filled with her face and he couldn't be happier. He turned off his light and got under his covers to greet his dreams.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Heehee so how'd you like it? I kinda really liked this chapter. Yuzuyu is the greatest person ever in my opinion. She makes me all happy. Does that make me conceited since I made her this way? I would hope not hahaha. Anyway you got a better look into Shouta's life a little more I think. His mom is mean...ANYWAY I know I said more KippeixKokoro and SatsukixAyumi and it's coming soon so no worries. I hope you enjoyed it! Byeeeee!! Love ya!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Heehee so I'm feeling really good and I want to update again. I think it's because I have such AWESOME reviewers. Yeah…that's definitely the reason, thanks so much everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. I haven't forgotten it YET! Somebody give me a high five!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It was Saturday and it was a beautiful sunny day outside. Ken, Marika, Shouta, and Yuzuyu were all at Yuzuyu's house watching movies and eating popcorn. No one really felt like the leaving the house to go anywhere at the moment. They were all just comfortable in each other's company. They were all on the couch when all of a sudden a very loud knock was heard from the front door. Yuzuyu's aunt came downstairs and opened it to greet a very frantic blonde.

"MOM! WHERE'S YUZU?! REIKO TOLD ME THE NEWS?! WHERE IS SHE?!" Kippei yelled as he took off his shoes and headed for the living room.

"Kippei darling, calm down. What on earth are you talking about?" Kippei stopped in his tracks when he saw Shouta with his arm behind Yuzuyu on the top of the couch. Yuzuyu looked over and she smiled instantly.

"Kippei-onii-chan!" She stood up and ran to hug him. She let go and looked at his face. "Um, is there something wrong, you seem a little frantic?" She asked in confusion. She looked around and everyone shrugged.

"When? When did my little Yuzu grow up?" He asked looking like he was about to cry.

"When? What are you talking about Kippei-onii-chan?" Yuzuyu was confused.

"Reiko told me you have a…a…boyfriend…"

"Oh. But I do." She smiled.

"WHEN? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" He pulled his blonde bangs from the front of his hair and let them fall again. That was his way of relieving stress.

"Kippei-onii-chan calm down. It's really not that serious."

"B-but you're only fifteen."

"But I'm growing up and I really really like Shouta."

"Shouta is your boyfriend?" Kippei didn't seem mad but he didn't seem happy either. Yuzuyu couldn't figure out how to really handle the situation but she was going to manage.

"Hi Kippei. It's nice to see you again." Shouta gave him a nervous smile. Kippei walked to the recliner chair in the living room and sat down. Everyone was quiet. They all looked at Kippei until they heard another pair of footsteps come into the house. When they looked over Kokoro was standing in the entrance to the living room looking at Kippei with quite the angry face.

"Jerk. Why did you just jump out of the car while it was still on? And you didn't bring in ANY of the things I told you to." Kokoro looked slightly ticked. Nothing was worse than an angry Kokoro and everyone knew that. Not so much Shouta though because he's still new to the family.

"I'm sorry Koko, I didn't mean to. Please don't be mad, it's just, it feels like we've been away for too long. Yuzuyu already has her first boyfriend." Kippei seemed distraught now on what to think.

"Really? That's wonderful Yuzu. Who's the lucky guy?" Yuzuyu happily pointed to Shouta.

"Kokoro-onee-chan this is Shouta, Shouta, Kokoro-onee-chan." He walked over to shake Kokoro's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Kokoro-san. Yuzuyu has told me really nice things about you." Kokoro blushed. Shouta seemed to have this certain charm about him and she was impressed_. 'Kippei didn't have half as much charm'_, she thought. She giggled inwardly about that.

"It's nice to meet you too Shouta. Kippei, what on earth are you freaking out about?"

"I wasn't here when it happened. I was _there_ when she went to her first day of kindergarten (sniff) and I was _there_ when she got her new uniform for kindergarten (sniff), I was there when she sprained her ankle for the first time, and when she got promoted from Kindergarten up until tenth (sniff) time is going by so fast." Kippei rubbed his eyes.

"Kippei, you're being dramatic and go get a tissue." Kokoro said not sounding the least bit sympathetic.

Yuzuyu walked over, "Aww, Kippei-onii-chan, I'm sorry. I didn't think this was going to be so important to you. I'm sorry you weren't there. Can you ever forgive me?" She sat on his lap and hugged him. He hugged her back and sniffed once more but nodded a yes.

"Oh but um, one more thing, Marika and Ken are dating now too." Kippei looked over and smiled.

"Wow. Not as surprising, they've been secretly married to each other for as long as I can remember." Kippei said with a smile.

"We have not!" Marika and Ken said in unison. They looked at each other and blushed. They both knew Kippei was totally right though. Kippei sighed a loud sigh.

"Kippei, get up and go get the gifts from the car." Kokoro ordered firmly. "That bag is very heavy and I can't carry it."

"Gifts?" Mrs. Katakura said in confusion.

"We brought back souvenirs from Okinawa." Kippei said as he walked with his head down toward the front door.

"Oh that's right. I forgot you two went to Okinawa for your anniversary." Mrs. Katakura said smacking her cheek.

"You're going to love what we got you Mom." Kokoro said. Mrs. Katakura smiled; she loved how Kokoro called her mom. It made her feel loved and it takes a while to feel loved by Kokoro.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

After they distributed the gifts Kippei stood up and clapped once for everyone's attention.

"Ok! Since I wasn't here when Yuzu got her first boyfriend," Yuzuyu gave Kippei an Oh-lord-please-don't-embarrass-me look. "It's my job as her cousin/father figure/brother figure/personal chef when she was little, to talk to Shouta and make sure he is good for her. So Shouta, shall we go take a walk?" Kippei proclaimed looking at Shouta.

"Kippei-onii-chan you really don't have to do this."

"I'm not going to say anything you wouldn't want me to Yuzu, I just want to talk to him, that's all." Yuzuyu looked at Shouta and he smiled. It was obviously ok with him. He seemed to not have a worry in the world.

"Sure Kippei, let's go." Shouta stood up and walked toward the door. Kippei was impressed by his confidence; that was one point for Shouta in his book.

"Kippei, don't do anything stupid." Kokoro said.

"Koko you sound like my mother…and my brother…and my sister…I _just_ realized _how_ many people used to say that to me. Jeez, I think I was a really bad kid." His mother laughed and he smiled.

"We'll be back!" Kippei said as he followed Shouta out the door.

"Aw man, why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Yuzuyu asked with the palm of her hand over her forehead. Kippei wasn't the violent type so what was her problem?

"Because he's your boyfriend and you think Kippei is going to say something to embarrass you." Marika answered.

"But he did before when he first met Shouta. What is going to make me think that he won't do it again?" Yuzuyu asked.

"Well, he said he wouldn't so, I think you should trust him." Marika answered again.

"Plus, if Kippei _does_ say something and I find out, I'll make sure to handle it Yuzu-chan, don't you worry ok."

"Ok. Thanks Kokoro-onee-chan." Yuzuyu did calm down a bit. Kokoro was always the one to stick to her word. Unfortunately she still had that feeling in her gut and it wasn't going away until Shouta came back safely. She realized that this was standard procedure in all relationships though. Each person had to meet each other's parents and or guardian for approval. It was like the approval of the family was most important. Shouta's met her aunt, her uncle and Reiko, and now Kokoro and Kippei. Although, she hasn't met his family yet, she wondered why that was. Of course she didn't want to dwell on it that much, she figured she asked later, there was no rush. Shouta was going to be there for a long time.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kippei and Shouta walked in silence for a minute until Kippei looked up at the white puffy clouds.

"So, Shouta. Tell me about yourself."

"Sure Kippei, what do you want to know?" Shouta asked. He didn't seem to be nervous; there was something about Kippei that made him comfortable. He seemed like he would be a really good brother.

"Anything you want to tell me."

"Uh let's see, I like to cook, I like to read, I like to play video games, and I love running."

"Running?" Kippei raised an eyebrow; running didn't seem to fit into the category he was describing.

"Yeah, I've ran track since sixth grade and I love it, my first practice for this season is Monday. But anyway when I'm worried about something, or if I'm stressed out about something, I run. It clears my head."

"Really? That's interesting. You don't seem like the running type. I'm a basketball player myself. Being as tall as I am, my coaches in college considered me pretty useful."

"That's cool. I can see you being a really good basketball player."

"It shows doesn't it?" Kippei laughed and so did Shouta, Kippei made himself sound so conceited. "I'm kidding. But I understand what you mean by loving it. Sports help get out aggression the _right_ way." Kippei looked at Shouta. Shouta liked sports; that was another point. He laughed at Kippei when he was funny, that was a point as well. "I was going to ask the standard do you drink, smoke, or do drugs but they seem unimportant now since you're an athlete."

"But I'll answer them so you don't have to wonder later on. I don't smoke, drink, or do drugs, I honestly pity the fool." Shouta said in all seriousness.

"Good boy!" Kippei cheered and wrapped his arm around Shouta's shoulders roughly, but not enough to hurt him. Kippei could tell that Shouta was being honest. Honesty was another point in his book. Shouta was doing well so far.

"Thanks." Shouta chuckled a bit. He could see himself hanging out with Kippei in the near future and having an awesome time.

"And on to the BIG questions…" Kippei said trying to build suspense. It had already been ten minutes since they left and he knew Yuzuyu would start worrying and want to come after them.

"I think I'm ready."

"Alright then…why do you like Yuzuyu? How can I trust you to treat her how she wants to be treated? How can I trust you to NOT break her heart? I'm pretty sure that out of EVERYONE, I care about these answers the _most_, so make 'em good Shouta." Kippei removed his arm so he could seem more serious and look at Shouta while he talked. Shouta sighed, how was he going to explain his love for Yuzuyu without sounding too cheesy…he couldn't even think of a way, he figured being honest would be his best bet. He just hoped this wouldn't get back to Yuzuyu just yet; he wasn't ready for her to know.

"Before I answer, is this going to be confidential?"

"Can I tell my wife?"

"Will she tell Yuzuyu?"

"After I tell her, it'll be confidential, she's the smart one so she'll be able to analyze this information the right way when I tell her."

"Ok, that's fine then. She's very beautiful by the way." Shouta said slipping that quick little comment in.

"Yeah, she is isn't she?" Kippei fell into a daze for a bit. How young of him to do that. He had to focus, "Like I said, after I tell her, no one else will find out I promise and I'll make her promise too."

"Thanks." Shouta breathed in deeply and let it out. "I honestly don't where to start when it comes to why I like Yuzu and how much I like her. But I guess I'll start by saying, she is the most amazing person I've ever met. She's different from the girls I've met before and she cares SO much for everyone. I feel happiness from my core when she's around and when she smiles, oh when she smiles…my WORLD brightens up, not just my day." He looked up at the sky.

"I never want to leave her side and when the day is done and she's not with me, I get this feeling of being lost and a little lonely. Maybe I'm being dramatic, I don't know, but when I came back, _her_ face was the only face I remembered. Why do you think that is? I keep asking myself like, 'why _just_ her?' Marika and Ken also went to that school but when I came here I felt like I was _really_ just meeting them. It's been ten years and yet, I remembered Yuzuyu as soon as I saw her. It may not have seemed that way to her because I didn't want her to think I was weird. What person remembers another person after knowing them for _just_ two weeks when they were _five_?" Shouta looked at Kippei for an answer.

"Beats me, either you have a really really good memory or maybe you and Yuzu were never meant to forget each other. Life works that way sometimes." Kippei answered.

"Maybe. Never the less, when I was going through elementary school and middle school, I kept seeing her face in my head. I'm not gong to lie, I did forget her name but that's understandable right? But I never forgot her face. The thought of someday being with her kept me happy when I really should've been sad. I guess, she's all I ask for in a friend and in a girlfriend. That's why you can trust me because I would never EVER do anything to jeopardize what I have right here, right now."

Shouta breathed in again, for some reason his heart felt weird. He'd never told any of that to anyone. Not even Ken. He couldn't understand why he just bursted everything out like that. He definitely answered more than what was needed and NOW he was worried. He didn't think Kippei would believe him, he didn't think that Kippei would take him seriously. He felt a bit panicky, like exposing all of this to one person was going to take Yuzuyu away from him forever.

"Wow…" That was all Kippei could say at that moment. Shouta sounded so passionate when he talked. He didn't seem like he liked Yuzuyu, he seemed like he LOVED her. Truly and utterly loved her. How a boy could feel this way SO young he couldn't understand but then again, he fell in love with Kokoro when he was young too.

"Shouta, I'm surprised you feel so strongly about her. I don't even know what to say to it."

"Do you believe me? I was completely serious about everything I said."

"Of course I believe you. Honestly, it seems like you love her. If you didn't care about Yuzu as much as you do, then you wouldn't have been able to come up with all of that. You would've repeated yourself over and over again. But you didn't. Shouta, I'm glad you feel this way about her. I feel like she's been getting tired of seeing her whole family married and happy and yet, she had yet to experience true love. I was worried at first. I mean she's still young but I kept thinking, 'what on earth is taking these boys so long to start liking her' turns out the right boy for her wasn't even in this town yet. But now he's back and I trust him to care about my cousin the way she's always wanted to be cared for.

I'm not trying to tell you that things will be perfect between you two because face it, there's always going to be something you won't like about each other, but I think you two will get past it. I mean hey, I was able to get passed Kokoro's attitude. It was HORRIBLE in high school, there were times when I KNEW she wanted to shoot me but she would never do anything just glare. You know, if looks could kill, I would've been dead, so thank god they don't. Hahaha" Kippei laughed and Shouta joined him. Shouta could tell Kokoro was a fiery type of woman but Kippei must seriously truly love her. He admired Kippei even more now. He felt like Kippei did understand and he knew he had gained Kippei's trust. He NEVER wanted to break that trust, ever.

"Well Shouta, I think you've answered all my questions, so let's head back shall we?"

"Ok." Shouta smiled as they began to walk back.

"You know Shouta? You remind me a lot of my brother Satsuki, in a good way though. Satsuki can be a creepy guy if you've known him for as long as me. He's got problems admitting his feelings but when he does, he sounds just as passionate as you did…hmm, I feel like calling my little bro now. I think I'll do that when we get back. He needs to meet you too, but don't worry, he won't question you like I did."

"Ok cool."

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

"A-ACHOO!" Satsuki sneezed loudly as he sat on his couch. He sniffed.

"Oh my, god bless you Satsuki. Are you coming down with something?" Ayumi rushed over to the couch to check his temperature.

"No, I'm fine Ayumi. Don't worry."

"Hmm, maybe someone is talking about you then?"

"You believe that superstitious stuff?"

"Well not really, but I do believe in that one."

"It's probably Kippei…why do I feel like its Kippei?"

"It just might be."

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Achoo!" Kippei sneezed.

"God bless you Kippei."

"Thanks Shouta. Hmm, that was weird."

"Maybe someone's talking about you?"

"Hmm, maybe."

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Oh my goodness they've been gone for FOREVER! And I can't stop sneezing!!"

"Yuzu! Calm down." Marika said hoping that Yuzuyu wouldn't go rushing out the front door.

"I think I'm going to go find them." Yuzuyu said. Marika put her palm to her forehead.

"I'm sure they'll be back any minute Yuzu-chan." Kokoro said reassuringly.

"But how do you know? I think I'm going to go." Yuzuyu stood up and started walking toward the front door when it opened.

"We're back!"

"I missed you!" Kippei opened his arms and closed his eyes so his cousin could greet him. Unfortunately when he opened them, she was in the arms of Shouta.

"Ouch…that hurt just a bit." He cried. Kokoro walked over to him laughing.

"I hope a hug from me will help?"

"Only if you're not mad."

"I'm not mad anymore. Yuzu-chan is a good girl you know that don't you?"

"Yeah. Shouta seems to be a good boy too. I'm happy Koko."

"I'm glad. He seemed like he would be. He's definitely more charming than you were when we were in high school." She smiled and stuck out her tongue. Kippei gasped.

"How cruel Kokoro!" She laughed. She loved messing with him.

"I thought you were never coming back." Yuzuyu said to Shouta as she hugged him.

"Well that was a silly thing to think. Nothing can keep me away from you Yuzu, you should know that by now."

"Aw Shouta!" She jumped on him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I'm STARVING!" Kippei said.

"I'm pretty hungry myself." Shouta agreed.

"Auntie made lunch! Let's all eat!" Yuzuyu said with excitement.

"Yay! Mom's cooking! How I've missed it!" Kippei made a mad dash to the kitchen to bother his mother. Kokoro looked at him and shook her head. When was he going to grow up? She followed anyway with a smile.

"You know what Yuzu?"

"What?"

"You've got the most amazing cousin ever."

"Heehee thanks, I think so too. Come on let's go eat." Yuzuyu held his hand and walked toward the kitchen. "Kippei-onii-chan save some food for us!" She yelled as she saw Kippei digging into the food.

"You better hurry then!" He said laughing. "Oh yeah, I have to call Satsuki too. He needs to come join the party."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Well this chappy ended up being longer than I thought. I hope you liked it though. Tell me what you think. There was A LOT of fluff, too much maybe? I don't know. Either way though I enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed reading it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I've been meaning to thank KT for all your reviews as well. You review as anonymous and so I never get to thank you personally for your reviews so…THANK YOU! Of course a big thanks to everyone else as well!**

**OH OH and one more thing. I know NOTHING about track really, I mean one of my friends do it and I went to a track meet but like yeah that's it…so sorry to any track runners if I'm wrong about anything.**

**Disclaimer: Woop! I got high fives! You guys are AWESOME! But no, its' not mine.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

After a fun filled weekend Monday had finally arrived unwanted. New week of school, waking up early, and, learning. Who wants that? Yuzuyu yawned as she reached the main entrance of the school to greet to Shouta. She instantly had a burst of energy and jumped on Shouta. Seeing her prince charming always brightened her day. He seriously was the model boyfriend, completely perfect. Was he _supposed_ to be this perfect? Are relationships supposed to go _this_ well when it's been almost two months? She put those questions to the back of her mind. They didn't really matter anyway.

"Good morning Yuzu." Shouta smiled and kissed her on her forehead.

"Morning Shouta. How did you sleep yesterday? When we got off the phone you didn't sound sleepy at all." Yuzuyu asked leaning into his chest so he could hold her.

"I slept fine. You worry too much you know that don't you?" He said with a smile. She really did though. Last night was very relaxing, his mom seemed to be in a better mood than most days but it wasn't going to last, he knew that for a fact. But yesterday was fine; Yuzuyu definitely worries too much.

"I can't help it though."

"Worrying causes gray hairs…never mind."

"Ha, it's naturally that color already so, you can't use that." She smiled feeling triumphant.

"I guess you're right." He chuckled a bit.

"Yo." Ken said waving to Shouta.

"Sup." Shouta replied. Even though it was a short hello, the boys seem to have telepathic powers when it comes to each other. Even though it sounded like two hellos, they just had a conversation about how tired they were. You'd never be able to tell though.

"Good morning Shouta." Marika chimed. She felt lovely that morning; she's been feeling good every morning actually. She'd have to thank Ken and Shouta later. Ken made her life worth living, and Shouta got Yuzuyu up and out on time everyday for school. Yup, life was good.

They heard the bell rang and headed off to class.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

They sat down at their table to eat and Ken began to speak.

"So are you excited for practice today Shouta?"

"Not really. I mean, I know how everything works pretty much, but I'll be doing the same types of warm ups and running exercises, practices suck a little bit."

"That sounds like it sucks dude." Ken replied. Marika and Yuzuyu were pretty quiet for the most part, not much to say, but nothing was wrong, it was just one of those days.

"I had a lot of fun Saturday by the way Yuzu." Ken said grabbing her attention from daydreaming.

"I'm glad you did Ken, it's been a while since everyone was there and it was that rowdy." Yuzuyu said.

_(Flashback) _

"_Kippei!! Stop!! Get off!!"_

"_But Satsuki I missed you!!" Kippei yelled as he clung to his brother._

"_You just talked to me on the phone! Let go!" Satsuki tried to push him off but Kippei was like glue, or something really really sticky, or maybe a leech…Satsuki couldn't decide. Kokoro and Ayumi watched._

"_How have you been Kokoro?" Ayumi asked with a smile._

"_I've been really good Ayumi, Kippei and I got you and Satsuki presents while we were in Okinawa." Kokoro answered with an elegant smile. When Kokoro smile it was calming, Ayumi couldn't help but be jealous. She admired Kokoro for the way she presented herself. So graceful and beautiful, she has really become a gorgeous woman._

"_Really? Thank you so much!" Ayumi said with a cheesy grin. She loved gifts._

"_It was no problem at all." Kokoro thought Ayumi was the prettiest girl on the face of the planet. It was no wonder she was such a famous model. Plus she had been doing it since she was twelve. Kokoro wished she had the guts._

"_MOM!! KIPPEI WON'T LET ME GO!!"_

"_BOYS! ENOUGH! KIPPEI LET GO OF SATSUKI THIS INSTANT!"_

"_Aw…mom…I missed my little brother…"_

"_Kippei, I've missed you too but you know I don't like being jumped on like that." Satsuki fixed his white button-up shirt. _

"_Sorry Satsuki…"_

"_Shut up…you don't have to apologize."_

"_But you told on me. Mom had to yell at me."_

"_When has she _not_ yelled at you though, don't tell me you're not used to it anymore." Satsuki asked with a smile. Kippei smiled back. It was nice to act like little kids in your parents' house once in a while. It keeps you young at heart._

"_They haven't changed much in ten years have they?" Ayumi asked as she sipped some tea._

"_Nope, especially not Kippei. Growing up isn't even in his agenda for being an adult." She giggled a bit at her husband. _

_(End Flashback)_

"It was nice that Satsuki was able to come though. I haven't seen him in a while." Yuzuyu finished as she sipped her drink.

"Kippei is definitely one of a kind." Marika said as she laughed lightly. Kippei was different than most and that's why she had such a crush on him for so long. But Ken was better for her in every way. True love is all about your perfect match and Ken _is _her perfect everything.

"He sure is." Yuzuyu agreed. "So Shouta when is your first race?"

"Um, I think its this Thursday." He answered.

"This Thursday? Are you going to be ready in time?"

"Yeah. We're not going to be at our best but we'll be ok, I've talked to some of the people on the track team, and all of them seem to be pretty fast so I'm not really worried. Plus the first one isn't really that important anyway." He said drinking the last bit of his drink.

"Oh. Okay, well I can't wait to see you run today. I'm SO SO excited!" Yuzuyu said with enthusiasm.

"I just realized I have cleaning duty today. Darn it…" Marika said.

"I'll stay with you Marika."

"But Ken you'll get in trouble."

"I don't care. As long as the cleaning gets done, I don't think they care who cleans it."

"I guess you're right. If you get in trouble though I'm smacking you."

"Ok." He kissed her on the cheek.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

After school Yuzuyu sat up in the bleachers so she could watch Shouta easily. It was a pretty decent day to be outside, though when you ran you would get that slightly cold breeze it was comfortable. Before Shouta went out to the track he went over to the bleachers.

"You know Yuzu, my practices are going to be boring, are you sure you want to stay and watch?" He asked standing in front of her in a t-shirt and sweatpants. He looked so laid back and comfortable, she's never seen him this way before.

"Of course I want to stay. You ask silly questions you know that?"

"I'm sorry. If you get thirsty or anything I have stuff in my bag for you."

"Really? You bought things for me?" She was so happy he thought about her.

"Well I bought some water for me too. But there's a bag of chips in there for you as well." He smiled.

"Thank you Shouta. You're always thinking about me." She stood up and kissed him. "Enjoy your practice, run hard ok."

"I'll try." He kissed her once more on the cheek and ran out to the track with the rest of the team.

Yuzuyu watched as the coach made each person run once around the track to see how fast he or she was. Once it was Shouta's turn Yuzuyu stopped eating her chips her boyfriend so kindly got her and watched as Shouta kneeled, then pushed his butt up and dashed off. Neither Yuzuyu nor the other teammates blinked when Shouta was running. His speed was incredible and the wind seemed to keep all his hair out of his face. Shouta came back around and the coach whistled and stopped his stopwatch.

"Well now, very impressive Shouta-kun." The coach smiled as he looked at the stopwatch.

"Thanks coach." Shouta replied not sweating an ounce or breathing too hard.

"You seem to be the fastest boy here at the moment. Very nice job."

"Thank you." Shouta smiled humbly. Some of his teammates looked at him with slight jealousy, others were impressed, especially the girls.

"YAY SHOUTA!! YOU'RE SO AMAZING!!" Yuzuyu was incredibly surprised that he was so fast. It was unimaginable speed. Shouta saw and waved at her with a wide grin. All the girls were completely jealous but they all knew Yuzuyu and all knew how sweet she really was. No one truly wanted to mess that up for her and they all saw that Shouta was happy with her every single day so messing that up for him was a no no as well.

An hour later Shouta was finished with his first day of practice and he hurried into the boys locker room so he could change. He came out and saw Yuzuyu standing near the exit of the track. He walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder opposite from where he was. She looked to her right and saw no one and then looked to her left and smiled.

"You always fall for that."

"I know, I can't help it."

"Ready to go?"

"Yup."

They began to walk home and Yuzuyu couldn't help but think how fun it was going to be to see Shouta beat all his opponents with his speed. The thought of someone being faster than him was laughable.

"I can't wait for your first meet. I'm going to be the loudest one there."

"Are you?"

"Yup! Everyone is going to look at me like I'm crazy. Its exciting to think about."

"What? People thinking you're crazy or my meet?"

"Again with the silly questions?"

"I'm kidding I'm kidding."

"You're coach seemed really really impressed with you. I wouldn't be surprised if some one wanted you to run professionally."

"I wouldn't do it though."

"Why?" She asked in slight shock. To think he wouldn't do something that he's amazing at for a living was perplexing to her.

"It's just a hobby. If I became professional than I don't think I would enjoy it as much. I like running because of how it makes me feel, not because I'm obligated to do it."

"Oh, that's understandable. Than what do you want to do when you get out of high school?"

"I was thinking about becoming a Chef."

"A chef? Really?"

"Well yeah. I really like cooking. It's fun in my opinion."

"That's so cute Shouta, I didn't know that." Yuzuyu was happy to find out something new about him. For some reason what they wanted to do when they go out of high school never came up. Maybe she felt like it would speed up time but knowing where you were headed wouldn't hurt much.

"Well what do you want to be Yuzu?" He asked truly curious. Out of all the things they talked about this wasn't a popular subject. He didn't have anything against talking about the future; they just never talked about it.

"I'm not really sure, it's between a novelist and a teacher."

"Hm, I could see you being a teacher. What grade would you want to teach?"

"Kindergarten up to second. I really like little kids and I wouldn't mind teaching them things and helping them learn. I really think that teachers are a really big part in a child's life. If there were no teachers than where would we be? Parents provide guidance and support for a child. They teach them what's right and what's wrong. But teachers help children count money and learn their A,B,C's, they help with their months, and addition and subtraction. They're important, and it's a wonderful feeling when you teach someone something and they understand it and can do it on their own."

"Wow, you sound like you appreciate all your teachers very much."

"I do."

"You've never had a problem with any of them?"

"Why would I?"

"I don't know, there are some teachers out there that just shouldn't be teachers."

"Well I've never had a mean teacher before."

"I guess its kind of silly for me to expect you to have had a problem with teachers. You've got this charm that wins everyone over. Or maybe it's that adorable smile?"

"Heehee it could be the smile." She giggled.

"That's what wins me over." Shouta said with a smile as he pulled Yuzuyu closer to him. There was a comfortable silence and they reached her house. He stopped at the porch and kissed her softly.

"I'll call you later ok."

"Ok. I'll be waiting…or talking to Marika BUT I'll still be waiting." He laughed at her response. At least she was honest.

"Haha, alright then. Bye Yuzu."

"See ya Shouta." She walked inside the house after she couldn't see Shouta's back anymore.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Shouta's first track practice, isn't he amazing? I think I did bad on this chapter. My head wasn't in it all the way. I'm really sorry, I have a very good reason for why this chapter came out so bad I swear I do. I'll make it better one day but right now I want to know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: KT A/N: KT! KT! KT! YOU MAKE ME HAPPY!! You're an amazing reviewer I swear you are and you talk about my grammar but your reviews are like wow, you're grammar is better than mine. I bet if you wrote stories they would be utterly amazing! Thanks again for the review!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Still haven't forgotten it either, woo!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Thursday had arrived quicker than most days. Shouta was excited for his first meet; he honestly couldn't wait to run. He had told his mother about it hoping that maybe she would be in a good enough mood to attend. Unfortunately he had no such luck.

_(Flashback)_

"_So, mom, dad, I have my first meet this Thursday. Will you be able to come?" Shouta asked as he and his family were sitting at the dinner table Tuesday night._

"_Sorry son, I have to work late again." His dad answered. It seemed like his dad was working later and later every night. He didn't question it; he figured it wasn't his place to be disappointed or mad about it. 'You gotta do what you gotta do' and if his dad had to work late every night to keep this house than that's what he had to do. Shouta's first track meet in high school wasn't that important right? Shouta looked at his mom._

"_What about you mom?"_

"_I have a lot of house work to do, there's no way that I can take time out of my day to come." She put some rice in her mouth. She didn't give so much as an "I'm sorry" either. Shouta would've felt better about it._

"_Oh. Alright then." Shouta wouldn't let this get him down. He had other important people coming to support him and that's what counted. He had to keep telling himself that. _

_No matter what._

_(End Flashback)_

"Shouta! Are you alright? You seem out of it?" Yuzuyu asked in a whispered tone. She couldn't help but see the dazed look he had in his eyes.

"I'm fine. Just can't wait for the meet today. Are you still coming?" He asked with a smile. He felt himself breaking a bit. He HAD to shake himself out of it.

"The silly questions never cease do they? I'll be there front and center, cheering you on."

"You don't have other important things to do?" He asked looking out the window. They had been whispering to each other during class.

"Huh? Shouta what could be more important than this?"

"Cleaning up?"

"What?" Yuzuyu said loudly no longer whispering.

"Katakura! Is there something you would like to share with the class?" Their sensei asked. Marika looked confused, why would Yuzuyu say 'what' out of the blue like that?

"No sensei, I'm sorry." Yuzuyu looked at Shouta with puzzled eyes as he looked down at his notebook with his pen in his hand.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Yuzuyu and Marika walked into the girl's bathroom before they went to lunch. They told the boys to go on ahead.

"How odd." Marika said putting her hand to her chin.

"I know. I still can't believe his answer was "Cleaning up." what on earth could that mean? Why would cleaning up be more important than his first meet of the season? It makes no sense at all." Yuzuyu leaned her back against the bathroom sink.

"Hmm, he's been acting weird lately. I've noticed."

"Is it me? Am I too clingy, or maybe he doesn't think I like him as much anymore or maybe HE doesn't want to be with _me_ anymore or maybe--"

"YUZU! Calm yourself, when you get worked up you can't think straight and I see you going and doing something stupid. So calm down before I smack you, understand?" Marika said looking very serious. Yuzuyu nodded slowly, eyes wide in worry. "Now listen, Shouta probably has his reasons for the way he's acting. But because he is a guy I highly doubt he's just going to come out and say it. You need to sit down and talk to him."

"But Marika, I've been asking him if he's alright everyday now and he always says he's fine."

"Which brings me back to him being a guy and how he's not going to tell you straight out. You'll have to put it together yourself. I'll help of course, I'll see if I can get some information from Ken ok? For now though, don't say anything, just keep watching and listening to him."

"Okay." Yuzuyu agreed. She couldn't help but wonder what could be wrong with her perfect boyfriend? He's incredibly sweet and always smiling. Who or what was trying to ruin that? She had to find out.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Dude! I'm so pumped!" Ken said with enthusiasm.

"Me too." Shouta didn't seem all that excited anymore.

"You don't look it. Come on man! You're an amazing runner! Everyone is going to be cheering for you!"

"I know, thanks Ken. I think I'm getting nervous."

"You? Nervous? No way?" Ken was confused; this definitely wasn't the Shouta he's come to know. He stopped talking because he didn't know what else to say. Ken saw Marika wave to him and he became excited again, funny how she was able to do that to him. Once they got their lunch they sat down with the girls.

It was quiet for a minute and everyone was looking at each other except for Shouta. He wasn't looking around at all. Ken and Marika exchanged glances and Marika knew that Shouta's behavior was bothering him too. Lunch went by in their first uncomfortable silence.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was almost time for Shouta's meet to begin; Yuzuyu's excitement had returned. She was going to cheer him on no matter what. She figured he was really nervous since this was his first meet and that's what was causing him to act so weird; pre-race jitters. Yeah, that was it. She saw the other side of the field was filled with people from the rival school. Shouta and his team came into the field along with the rival school's team. They both did little cheers to get themselves pumped and ready. Marika and Ken came and sat next to Yuzuyu after going to get some snacks for them and they made sure to buy Shouta an extra water.

"I thought you guys were going to miss the beginning of it."

"Nope, we're here." Ken said.

"Sorry Yuzu." Marika said looking at Yuzuyu with apologetic eyes. She knew Yuzuyu was really worried and she didn't mean to take as long as she did. She really hated leaving Yuzuyu alone.

_(Flashback)_

_Marika and Ken walked to the vending machine holding hands._

"_Ken I--?"_

"_I know. You're worried about Shouta and so am I to tell you the truth. He hasn't been acting like his cheerful happy self. I don't even know why."_

"_You don't? I was hoping you did."_

"_If did I would've told Yuzu already. I mean guys don't usually do this but in this situation, I would have told her everything I know. But because I don't know anything, I have nothing to tell her." They stopped in front of the snack machine and got out some change._

"_Hmm, I don't have the slightest idea either except for maybe things at home aren't going to well." She put some change in for a box of pocky and pushed a button._

"_Actually, that could be it. When we went to the movies he did say that his parents barely talk. Maybe the tension is starting to get to him?" Ken pushed a button and got out some water for Shouta._

"_Hmm, it must be really bad then because it didn't seem like it was bothering him before." Marika got out a bag of chips, followed by one more box of pocky. Ken got three juices from the machine he was at. They started walking back to the stadium._

"_Then again you really can't expect him to tell us if things are going badly at home. I mean he's a guy and our trouble is our trouble."_

"_Ken, you would tell me if things were going wrong wouldn't you?"_

"_Yeah, because you are my best friend before my girlfriend. Though there's a difference, if the same person is both things then you kind of have no choice in the matter."_

"_You better not be complaining."_

"_I'm not I'm just saying." He smirked._

"_So do you think he doesn't want Yuzu to know because he doesn't trust her?"_

"_No, I think its more of he doesn't want to bother her. I mean being around Yuzu's family so much probably puts a strain on him because his family isn't like that and that's what he wants. He probably doesn't want to mess up her happiness in any way, shape or form. Telling Yuzu that something is wrong would probably kill him because things have been going so perfect so far."_

"_Well that's just stupid. Can't he see that Yuzu is worried sick about him? She's beginning to blame herself for his demeanor; She thinks it's because of her that he's acting this way."_

"_Don't tell Yuzu I told you this but there is no way its her. He honestly loves her. If he knew she was thinking this he'd probably stab himself."_

"_WE HAVE TO TELL HER!"_

"_NO!" Ken said just as loud as Marika. He stopped walking to look at her. "Look Marika, I would expect you to know this with out me, of all people telling it to you. You have to let them get passed this hump on their own. If we interfere than what would they have accomplished as a couple? Shouta has to come to terms with how much he wants Yuzu to know about his life and Yuzu has to be confident about how much Shouta likes her. It's the only way they'll know if things will work out between them."_

"_But Ken, I understand that, really I do. But not knowing is the worst thing." Marika didn't look too happy at all anymore. _

"_I know. But everything that we talked about was just a guess; we don't know for sure that, that's what the problem is. He could have really bad gas for all we know."_

"_Ken."_

"_I'm not trying to be funny. I'm just saying regardless of what it is, we can't interfere, we can only listen to them when they need it and give advice but no answers. This will make them stronger as a couple I know it." Marika sighed. She really couldn't stand it when Ken was right. He's smart; she would've never thought that he was this capable of thinking this clearly in a million years. She liked him more each and everyday and she was so happy that he really cared about Yuzuyu as much as she did. _

"_Wow Ken, I'm totally impressed."_

"_Why?"_

"_I just am. I thought I was good at thinking clearly but you're obviously better. It comes as quite a shock."_

"_Hmm, are you somehow insulting me in a complimenting way? That's what I'm feeling right now. You're sneaky like that."_

"_No no, I'm not. Its just surprising is all."_

"_Shouta's a really big influence on me. I think it's because of him that I can put things in perspective and not think like a little kid anymore."_

"_Well I'll have to thank him later."_

"_Hey!" Ken said; Marika stuck her tongue out at him. They were back outside walking toward the bleachers. _

"_You know Marika, I definitely spent more than you did."_

"_No you didn't."_

"_You bought, a bag of chips and two boxes of pocky. I bought a bottle of water and three juices…I spent more."_

"_So what. You're the guy, that's how it's supposed to be. Stop complaining."_

"_What? That's not fair!"_

_(End Flashback)_

"No need to apologize Marika, I wasn't complaining or anything." Yuzuyu gave her a soft smile. Marika couldn't help but wonder about the conversation she had with Ken. She let it leave her mind for the time being and handed Yuzuyu a box of pocky and her juice. Yuzuyu thanked her and opened her box of pocky. She watched as the first race about to begin. Shouta was going to be last to run so she hoped that their school would come in first. The gun sounded for the runners to dash off. The first boy running for their school was in second place. The next boy that ran was in second place as well. The next girl had made them fall behind a little more but then she handed the blue baton to Shouta and he dashed off without a second thought. Yuzuyu, Marika, and Ken stood up instantly and cheered and clapped for Shouta.

"YAAAAY SHOUTA!! RUN RUN!!" Yuzuyu yelled. She wasn't the only one yelling though; everyone that was there, was hoping for Shouta to bring their school to first place. Shouta could hear everyone shouting for him, but the only one that mattered to him was the loudest and she was the only one he _really_ heard. He ran even harder bringing them to first place and winning the first event of the meet. Everyone stood and clapped for Shouta while some cheered as well. Shouta smiled when he saw Yuzuyu waving and blowing kisses at him. He made sure to catch the kisses and blow some of his own back.

After that race, the meet went along with their school winning every event. Yuzuyu was so happy, she saw Shouta smiling and cheering for his teammates. She hoped that today was the last day he'd act weird.

The last race was about to start so Ken ran out to the field to hand Shouta the extra bottle of water he bought. Shouta smiled and thanked Ken, he didn't expect to have another bottle and he needed it badly. Ken was such an amazingly caring friend. When Ken got back to his seat Marika had a strawberry pocky in her mouth.

"Marika?"

"Hmm?" She turned to him and he took a bite of the stick and started to chew.

"Ken!" She swallowed, "Get your own! This is my pocky!" Marika protested.

"Now Marika, what's wrong with sharing?"

"Everything! When it comes to _my_ pocky!" Ken laughed. He loved to mess with her. She was completely cute when she was angry. Yuzuyu saw and couldn't help but laugh right along with Ken. The gun sounded and the race began.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Shouta you were SO amazing! I can't believe that boy cried when you beat him! What a pansy!" Ken cheered as they walked home.

"I feel really bad about that though." Shouta said as he held Yuzuyu's hand.

"He had no reason to cry, you win some you lose some, it's a part of life." Marika said. "Plus crying like that is just embarrassing." Ken continued. They walked in silence for a minute.

"Thanks again you guys for coming. It means a lot." Shouta thanked with a smile.

"Any time man, it's what friends are for." Ken answered.

"Yay for support!" Yuzuyu cheered happily. "Well we're almost to my house so Shouta make sure you call me tonight ok, but we won't talk too late because I know you're tired."

"Ok Yuzu. I'll call after I eat and take my shower."

"Ok." She kissed him on the cheek as they got to her walkway. "See you guys later." Yuzuyu said giving Shouta a soft peck on the lips.

"Good night Yuzu." Marika waved.

"See ya tomorrow." Ken said.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey auntie! I'm home!" Yuzuyu called.

"Welcome back! Dinner is sitting on the stove for you!" Her aunt called from upstairs.

"Thanks!" She replied. She wondered what her aunt had made for her tonight. Dinner was always ready for her when she got home. She was so thankful. After she ate she went to tell her aunt what an incredible job Shouta did at his first meet.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I'm home!" Shouta called out as he took his shoes off. No one answered yet again so he walked into the kitchen. It was completely clean. His mom didn't cook anything and his dad wasn't home yet. He didn't see his shoes when he walked in. Shouta sighed and washed his hands before he started to cook himself something quick. His mom walked past the kitchen with out a word and went upstairs. He heard her footsteps but didn't bother to tell her what an amazing job he did at his first meet. He figured it wasn't important anymore, it was over and done with anyway right?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**I FEEL SO TERRIBLE FOR WHAT I'M DOING TO SHOUTA! FORGIVE ME!! Anyways I liked this chapter WAY more than I did the last chapter. My head was on straight this time. And it makes me happy to know I have AWESOME support. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: OMG KT! I just had to mention you again because you're SO incredible!! You really truly are. I'm so glad that you can understand the method behind my madness. You interpret things very well I must say, things that I didn't think anyone would notice, you did, makes me happy (HUGS). Oh and another thank you to Akane Naomi for pointing out my silly mistake in the last chapter. For the sake of the story right now, Yuzuyu's teachers will call her by Katakura instead of Sakashita, which is her last name. I had forgotten that _that_ was her last name. But she's living with the Katakura's so, might as well call her Katakura. Anyway this was a long a/n I'm sorry. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Yuzuyu woke up in a daze after her alarm rang. She couldn't remember what time she went to sleep; she talked with her aunt for quite some time the night before. She rubbed her eyes and then blinked a couple times. She was about to get up when she realized Shouta never called her last night. How weird, Shouta would never miss out on a phone call with her. She thought for a moment; _Why didn't he call me? _Then again he was probably dead tired after his shower and everything that he just fell asleep. That had to be the reason. She stood up and went to the bathroom to start her day.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Yuzuyu met Shouta at the entrance with a smile. Thank goodness for Fridays because everyone seems to mellow out for the day and not work as hard as usual.

"Good morning Shouta. Did you sleep well yesterday?" She asked. Though she still wondered why he didn't call her. She wasn't going to say anything about it.

"Morning Yuzu, I slept well, I fell asleep as soon as I finished my dinner. Sorry for not calling you like I said I would." Shouta looked at her with apologetic eyes.

"Its ok Shouta, I knew you'd be tired. No need to apologize." She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks." He pulled Yuzuyu in for a hug. It wasn't just any old hug though. It seemed like he didn't want to let her go. What on earth is going on?

"Shouta?"

"Sorry, haha." He laughed weakly but let her go. Marika and Ken raised an eyebrow at each other. Shouta's weird behavior was starting to worry them even more than it did yesterday. Now he couldn't even fake it. There was something wrong and it was obvious.

"Shouta what's wrong?" Yuzuyu asked with more concern than she meant to show. She didn't want to make a big deal out of anything if it was something small.

"Nothing. I'm fine." He gave her a smile.

"But--" The bell rang for them to start school and Shouta started walking inside. Yuzuyu, Marika, and Ken still stood at the gates.

"Come on Yuzu." Marika grabbed Yuzu's hand gently and started walking inside as well.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

A week had gone by with Shouta still not acting like himself. Unfortunately he refused more and more to talk to anyone about what was bothering him, and nobody wanted to make any impulsive moves because they didn't know how serious the problem was. Yuzuyu was still going to his practices like everything was fine but she became more and more worried. After his practice he walked Yuzuyu to her front porch as always.

"See you tomorrow Yuzu." Shouta gave her the normal peck on the lips and headed home.

"Sleep well Shouta." She replied back. It was hard for her to say 'bye' now. He never looks like he gets enough sleep so the only thing she could think to say is 'sleep well'.

She walked inside her house feeling like a horrible girlfriend. She couldn't figure her boyfriend out, she couldn't make him smile anymore; she couldn't fix whatever problem it was he had because he won't tell her anything. She didn't know what to do. When would he tell her what's wrong?

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Shouta stopped at his front door when he heard his mother yelling. She sounded like she was in pain or something so Shouta went inside without a second thought. In the back of his mind though, he knew he shouldn't have even walked inside the house.

"Calm down! Please!" Shouta's dad said pleadingly.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME ANYMORE!!"

"I do! I really do! I know it seems like I'm trying to stay away but I'm not! I really am working late everyday! I swear!"

"LIAR!!" Shouta's mom yelled. His dad couldn't take it anymore. He walked past Shouta and out the door. Shouta dropped his book bag and walked slowly toward his mother.

"Mom, what happened?" He asked softly.

"GET OUT! YOU WORTHLESS BOY!! YOU'RE GOING TO GROW UP JUST LIKE THAT MAN!!"

"But mom…I love you, dad loves you too, why are you acting this way?"

"LIES!! NEITHER ONE OF YOU EVER CARED ABOUT ME!! EVER!" Shouta's mother couldn't stop crying let alone yelling.

"But we do! Something's wrong, I know it, why don't you talk to dad…or me?"

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T CARE AND YOU NEVER DID AND YOU NEVER WILL!! LEAVE!! JUST LIKE HE DID!!" She picked up a flower vase without thinking and threw it at the wall where Shouta was standing. Shouta's eyes widened as water from inside the shattered vase splashed on to his face. His eyes began to water; it was like his mom had reverted back to the woman she was when he was five.

"M-mom…"

"GET OUT! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN!!" His mother fell to her knees and a tear fell from Shouta's eye.

It was his fault.

He wasn't a good son.

He was the cause of his mother being so miserable.

He really should have never been born…

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Yuzuyu sat up instantly. What was this feeling she had. It was horrible, like someone had kicked her in her stomach over and over and over again. Something was wrong. She flinched when she heard something hit her window. It sounded like a small rock or something light. She jumped up and ran to it. She looked outside and it was raining, then she looked down and saw Shouta looking up at her with sad eyes. Yuzuyu couldn't tell if that was rain that covered his face or tears. She jumped out of her bed and onto the floor, her gut had warned her that something was wrong but she didn't think that it would be about Shouta.

She ran to her door but then realized, she couldn't wake anyone up or it would mean trouble. She tiptoed quickly down the stairs and opened the door. She went out in her slippers and called to Shouta because she didn't see him. Yuzuyu could have sworn he was at her window though.

"Yuzuyu…" Shouta walked around the side of the house to the front. He walked on to the porch slowly dripping from the rain and Yuzuyu's eyes widened.

"Sh-Shouta what are doing out in the rain with no umbrella? You're soaked. What ha--" Shouta pulled Yuzuyu into a tight hug. He leaned his head onto her shoulder.

"Shouta?" Yuzuyu said softly.

"She told me I should have never been born…" Yuzuyu's eyes widened. Who on earth would say that him?

"Who told you?"

"It's my fault she's so miserable…she…hates me…"

"Who?" She asked even softer. Yuzuyu stroked Shouta's hair gently. As Yuzuyu held Shouta his body shivered; he was so cold, if he stayed outside any longer he would get sick.

"Shouta come on let's go inside." Yuzuyu said trying to gently push him away so she could see his face. He held her for a few moments longer and said ok. Yuzuyu turned around making sure to hold his hand as they went inside. They took off their shoes and went back upstairs to her room. They walked inside and Yuzuyu closed her door. She walked over to her bed and made Shouta sit down. She looked at his lifeless eyes and her heart began to ache.

"I'll be right back ok. I'm going to get you a towel. Take off your shirt before you get sick." Yuzuyu said softly. She had never seen Shouta looking so weak before. It was like the Shouta she had fallen for was gone. She had to get him back; she _had_ to fix this. She walked out of the room quietly and got a towel for Shouta. She hurried back into her room and closed the door. She put the towel over Shouta's head and moved it around so she could get the water out of his head. Shouta looked down at the floor and let Yuzuyu massage his head dry.

"Shouta, I'm so worried about you." Yuzuyu bent down on her knees so she could be closer to Shouta's face. If he wasn't happy than neither was she. Shouta grabbed both of Yuzuyu's arms and brought one hand to his face. Yuzuyu cupped his face in her hand tenderly and he leaned in to her touch. He took that hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry Yuzuyu." Shouta said in a low tone. The towel slid off his silky hair and down to his neck. He lifted his head slowly to meet Yuzuyu's eyes.

"Shouta…You are my world. If there's something wrong you can tell me. It doesn't matter what it is. I promise I'll be there for you." Shouta pulled Yuzuyu up and on to his lap. He held her tight for a moment and Yuzuyu stroked his hair softly yet again. It was the most comforting thing that Shouta had ever felt. He actually felt like nothing could hurt him. Shouta inhaled slowly and exhaled, his eyes were closed and he clung to Yuzuyu.

"Shouta. Talk to me." Yuzuyu said as she ran her fingers through his soft brunette hair. There was silence for a while until Shouta began to speak.

"Ever since I was little my mom has always had a problem. I don't know what it is or why but it makes her very unstable mentally. She's very insecure and if you don't tell her you love her constantly than she'll start to think you don't." Shouta paused for a minute to enjoy Yuzuyu stroking his hair.

"As I got older my mom didn't get any better. She'll sometimes ignore my dad's and my presence completely or she'll yell at us for messing up the smallest things. She acts like she doesn't love us and I can't stand it. But I've been thinking lately that she really hates me Yuzu. She threw a vase near the wall I was standing and told me I should have never been born…is it my fault she's like this?" Yuzuyu kissed him on his head and rested her cheek on it. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wanted to be angry, she wanted to storm over to Shouta's house and smack his mother for making her son feel like he should have never been born but violence solves nothing. Her first goal was to make him feel better. They were going to conquer this problem one step at a time. She was going to wait a bit longer before she bothered to talk because she didn't think Shouta was done.

"She thinks my dad is cheating on her. He hasn't told her he loves her in a while and its just driving her more insane."

"Do _you_ think your dad is cheating?" She asked.

"No. He loves my mom more than anything else in this world, he just has a problem showing it and my mom's mood swings don't help much, they don't communicate well at all with each other." Shouta looked up at Yuzuyu. "For a while I was starting to feel like I was turning into my dad with the way I kept things locked up. But my mom is worried about how much he loves her because of it. I didn't want _you_ to start thinking I didn't care about you anymore. I won't act like this ever again, I promise." Shouta hugged Yuzuyu tightly once again.

"Shouta. You don't have to promise me anything. You were worried about your mom and you didn't think that there was anyone who could possibly understand. My family doesn't really fight with each other and neither does Marika or Ken's. You thought that we were perfectly happy and that if you told us about your problems you would be messing up our happiness." Shouta listened quietly as Yuzuyu saw straight through him. Everything was beginning to make sense to Yuzuyu now, why Shouta would always lie and say he was ok when he obviously was not, why he still tried to smile for everyone even though he really wanted to cry.

"You were wrong though. Everything isn't perfect for us. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think why my dad had to pass away. My mom felt like she didn't have the strength to take care of me anymore so she dropped me off here. For a long time I thought she abandoned me. Ken's mom and dad fought a WHOLE lot when he was younger as well. They would fist fight right in front of him. They're just starting to make things right again after about six years. And Marika's dad is over seas, she has to treasure the moments her father comes and when he leaves again, her mom feels lonely so she has to do everything in her power to make sure her mom stays happy." Yuzuyu looked into Shouta's eyes.

"There are always going to be bumps in life, but we all have each other to depend on to make things just a tiny bit easier. If you know you have a shoulder to cry on when you need it, then you won't have to feel like you carry the world on your shoulders." Tears began to fall from Shouta's eyes. He felt stupid for not telling them what was wrong. He probably wouldn't have felt as miserable as he did. He looked away from Yuzuyu's brown eyes, there was no way he could let her see him cry. Yuzuyu pulled his face back to hers gently.

"I love you. I didn't think that it was possible to love some one SO much in such a short time but I do. I thought I was going to be afraid to say it…but I'm not. I love you Shouta, I really truly do." Her eyes were serious and Shouta's eyes widened. He looked at her; she meant it. She really meant it.

"I love you too Yuzuyu." He kissed her passionately. Finally he was able to say it with out worry. They were silent for a minute holding each other and listening to the rain as it fell. This wasn't how Yuzuyu pictured her first time saying 'I love you' but she wasn't about to complain.

"Your mother loves you too Shouta. She's just frustrated and angry. No matter what she says the day you were born was the happiest day of her life. You make her life worth living; you make _my_ life worth living too. I'm sure she feels terrible about the way she acted and wants to apologize." He listened to Yuzuyu's kind and soft words and smiled.

"Thank you Yuzu. But…I can't go back…"

"I'm not saying you have to but you know you really want to. You love your mom more than anything, I can tell. Seeing her this way hurts you so much." Shouta was quiet. "You won't have to go alone. I'll come with you and soften any blow she tries to throw at you."

"You'll come with me?"

"Yep. I'll be right by your side holding your hand. I think if your mom had someone to talk to she wouldn't have so much pent up rage. Maybe she could come talk to Reiko or my aunt. And when she gets angry she won't say things she'll regret later on." Yuzuyu said sounding very sure of herself.

"You're probably right." Shouta said agreeing with Yuzuyu. He yawned and Yuzuyu smiled. He looked just like a little kid from where she was. She didn't realize it until just then. She kissed him on the forehead, climbed off his lap and went into her closet to grab one of Kippei's old T-shirts. Shouta would be able to fit it perfectly. Once Shouta put it on Yuzuyu climbed onto one side of her full size bed.

"You need some sleep. You haven't been sleeping a lot lately and I can tell so come lay down."

"But what if someone finds me here in the morning?"

"Tomorrow is Saturday, everyone sleeps late. And if I have to explain why you're here then I will."

"But I don't want you to get in trouble. They might think something happened between us and--" Yuzuyu rolled her eyes and patted the bed so he could lie down.

"Stop worrying so much and get some sleep." Shouta smiled and climbed up to the top of the bed next to Yuzuyu. She sat up quickly to turn off her lamp so she could lie back down. She turned on her side and so did Shouta and Yuzuyu grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"Yuzu…thank you."

"Don't thank me for doing my job as a friend and a girlfriend. It makes me feel like I've been doing a bad job up until now."

"But you haven't. I love you." He said with a smile.

"I love you too. Sleep well Shouta."

Yuzuyu laid there until Shouta fell asleep. She pulled her blanket over them; she then began to caress Shouta's hair again. She listened to him breathe peacefully in his sleep. She smiled; she had finally gotten to bottom of his problem. Of course she only covered his part but meeting his mother was probably going to be a whole other experience for her. Hopefully she would be ready for it.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**WELL that's the end of **_**that**_** chappy. What'd you think? I've been dying to write this part into the story; like it was eating away at my brain so I'm happy I finally got it down. I'm not very good with drama or sad stuff so I don't really know if this chapter was dramatic enough or sad enough. I know it was fluffy enough though because I'm good with fluff. Let me know what ya think. Love ya!! See ya next chappy!!**

**Oh and I'm not really sure when the next chapter will be out. I'm not abandoning the story or anything its just, I'm moving into a new house and its just me and my mom by ourselves and its coming close to when we start moving things into the house, which means no computer for a long while. We have to wait for our internet and cable to kick in...we don't know how long its going to take. I'll do my best though to get the next chapter written. I think once that chapter is done you'll be satisfied long enough to wait for the chapter after...i'm hoping at least. So i'm gonna do my best to make the nexy chappy good and long to hold you over! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Wow, just wow. Thank you SO MUCH KT! I wish there was some way I could reach you so we could talk more. Your reviews always make me feel SO GREAT about my writing. That goes for everyone else too. I'm very excited because I'll have ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS by the end of this chapter. It's very exciting and if not for all you faithful reviewers I wouldn't have even accomplished it. Thanks so so so much. I LOVE ALL OF YOU!! **

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Yuzuyu opened her eyes to a sleeping Shouta right next to her. He had held her hand all night and still hadn't let it go. She looked at his face while he slept and smiled. He looked so incredibly peaceful; angelic might be the word. She slipped her hand from his and sat up slowly rubbing her eyes. He still lay there motionless and peaceful. _'He probably hasn't slept well in a really long time. I want to make him breakfast' _she thought. She slid out of bed trying to not to wake her slumbering prince to go freshen up and then headed downstairs. It was about ten o'clock and dinner would probably be ready by eleven if all went well. Her aunt was downstairs already drinking tea. The weekends were when she relaxed and didn't do anything. Everyone in the house agreed that she deserved to be spoiled just like she spoiled them.

"Good morning Yuzuyu."

"Morning." Yuzuyu gave her the biggest smile ever.

"Well, you must have slept very well." Her aunt said.

"Yeah I did." Yuzuyu didn't know how her aunt was going to react to Shouta being in her room but she wasn't about to risk telling her. She went into the kitchen and took out some orange juice. Her aunt called to her from the living room.

"So is Shouta awake yet?" Her aunt asked in a low voice. Yuzuyu froze.

'_Holy CRAP she knows.'_

"U-Um…" Yuzuyu was freaking out. She didn't know what to do. Should she run or face the music? Either way would be painful though, she was sure of it. That was it. She was going to get kicked out, everyone would think something happened, even though nothing did happen. Her life was _over_. Mrs. Katakura went into the kitchen.

"Calm down Yuzu, I'm not mad. I peeked in your room earlier and saw the two of you sleeping like babies and holding hands, it was so cute. I took a picture."

"You're not mad?" She would worry about the picture later.

"No. I came in and looked at Shouta. He's such a cute boy by the way," Yuzuyu rolled her eyes, "but his face was tear streaked. Is he ok?"

"He's having problems at home and yesterday he came here in the rain soaked to the bone."

"Why didn't you wake me, I would have made him some tea and dinner."

"I didn't think you'd be ok with him being here."

"Yuzu, the boy is hurt. I'm not heartless for goodness sake."

"Sorry auntie." Yuzuyu said. She felt bad for thinking her aunt would get mad at her.

"We have to make him the biggest breakfast he's ever had." Mrs. Katakura said.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Yuzuyu agreed with a giant smile.

"Great. Let's get started."

"But today is an off day for you."

"But I _want_ to cook for my future nephew-in-law."

"Auntie!" Yuzuyu blushed, how could her aunt go and call Shouta her future nephew-in-law? That would mean marriage…maybe kids. Yuzuyu felt steam coming out of her ears.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So, auntie, what do you think?" Yuzuyu asked as she stirred up the eggs in the frying pan. "I mean I _have_ to help him through this. After yesterday I really think he trusts me enough to help him smile again but his mom…I don't think there's much I can do about her. She's been this way since he was small. I can remember some of the bruises she left on his body when we were five, it's just a good thing she doesn't hit him anymore."

"This is very sad but Yuzu, she's a grown woman and she's perfectly capable of making her own decisions. One thing you have to understand is that because this problem has been going on for long time, a young girl like you, who hasn't really experienced the hardships of the real world, won't be able to do anything." Mrs. Katakura said as she put rice in their rice cooker.

"But his parents don't want to communicate with each other, everything will be the same if something doesn't happen. I don't want him to go back there until his mom has come to her senses."

"Yuzuyu, he's going to have to face her sometime."

"I know that, but he won't be alone. If I can't do anything to help _her_, I _can_ and I _will_ help him."

"You're such a dedicated girl. I admire it." Yuzuyu gasped. She'd just come up with a wonderful idea.

"YOU!"

Her aunt jumped. "Me what?"

"_You_ can talk to his mom! You have been happily married for longer than I've been alive! If she gets advice from another married woman with kids than maybe, just maybe she can fix things between her and Shouta and her husband!" Yuzuyu proclaimed with excitement.

"There's only one problem with that. Though it sounds like a good idea, you can't help people that don't want to be helped. She has to _want_ to talk to me."

"Now, _that _is something me and Shouta can handle. I promise you that. Will you help her auntie? Please! If I can see Shouta's smiling face again it'll be the happiest day of my life. And he'll only be truly happy if his parents are happy."

"If she's willing to talk to me…then I'll be willing to listen." Yuzuyu hugged her aunt and jumped around.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

"Hahaha you're welcome, now turn off those eggs Yuzu."

"YES MA'AM!" Yuzu replied as she turned off the eggs and put them on a plate. She took out some sausages and bacon.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Yuzuyu and Mrs. Katakura made a breakfast fit for a king: scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, fish, omelets, rice, pancakes, and biscuits. Yuzuyu looked at the feast on the table and wiped off some left over flour from her face.

"We work well together Yuzu." Her aunt said as she put some green tea on the table.

"Heehee, we really do." Yuzuyu gave her aunt a smile while taking off her apron.

"I think you should go see if he's awake now."

"Right." Yuzuyu headed up stairs without a second thought.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

She opened the door lightly just incase he was still sleeping and peeked in. She saw him lying there on his back staring up at the ceiling. He looked over to the door and smiled.

"Good morning Yuzu." He smiled and sat up slowly, yawning. He opened his arms wide and smiled softly. Yuzuyu took the gesture and ran into his arms knocking back down on to the bed. Shouta laughed as he tickled Yuzuyu for a minute. She giggled and he kissed her on her cheek. He couldn't help but think he had the cutest girlfriend on the face of the planet. She fell off of him and smiled.

"You know, for a minute there, I thought that last night was a dream and I wasn't sleeping in your bed." Shouta said as he looked at Yuzuyu.

"Nope, you're not dreaming. Everything that happened yesterday happened."

"I feel like it wasn't real though. Like my mom didn't flip on me and I wasn't crying."

"Shouta stop. Things just got a little too much for you to handle that's all. You don't need to beat yourself up or delude yourself in thinking that nothing happened." Yuzuyu paused and her tone of voice became softer. "I mean something good _did_ come out of yesterday."

"Yeah." Shouta leaned in and kissed Yuzuyu gently.

"I still mean what I said Shouta."

"I still mean it too."

"Good! Now let's go eat!" Yuzuyu jumped up and grabbed Shouta's hand.

"Wait! Yuzu, what if you get in trouble?"

"I won't. My aunt knows you're here."

"She does?"

"Yeah. She peeked in, took a picture, called you cute, and went about her business."

"Wow…I didn't think she would be that cool about us sleeping in the same bed...she took a picture?"

"Me neither...and yeah...sorry about that." Yuzuyu smiled. She was so grateful that her aunt understood though. If anyone else had caught them she probably wouldn't have been so lucky. "Now come on, I know you're hungry. You didn't eat last night did you?"

"Well no but--" Yuzuyu pulled him up and out of the bed.

"Let's not waste any more time. I want to eat Shouta." Yuzuyu said whining.

"Okay okay." He replied with a smile.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Shouta walked into the kitchen and his eyes went wide and his mouth agape. He was shocked at all the food that was made.

"_Wow_, do you eat this big a meal _every_ weekend?" He said shocked. If only he lived here with them. As a growing boy so much food in front of his face was like dying and going to heaven.

"Um no, actually I eat cereal. But this is a breakfast specially made for you." Yuzuyu replied with a smile. Shouta looked at her.

"For me? _All _of _this_ is for _me_? Are you serious? There's so much! Where should I start?" He said with more and more excitement as he looked around at the assortment of food.

"Shouta dear, the omelets that Yuzu made are delicious, why not start there?"

"Ok sure." Shouta answered still a little shocked that this enormous breakfast was for him. He'd never seen so much food at once and if he did, he was pretty sure it wasn't all for him. He didn't know whether to smile or cry; he was so happy that they cared so much. He turned to Yuzuyu and hugged her.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." He was grateful for her kindness. Grateful for her love, if he didn't know any better he would have got down on one knee right there. There was no way he could see himself with ANY one else. But proposing would have to wait a couple more years until they were legal and had jobs. He'd be able to wait though, so as long as Yuzuyu was by his side.

"You're welcome Shouta." He let her go and then smiled at Mrs. Katakura.

"Thank you as well Katakura-san. I appreciate this very much, along with letting me stay here without your permission first." He said feeling a bit guilty for sneaking in the way he did.

"Shouta dear, you are always welcome in my home. Let's just not make a habit out of running away ok. Your mom is probably worried sick." Shouta nodded his head in agreement. "For now though we want you to eat. Yuzu told me you didn't eat dinner yesterday. So please, eat anything you want."

"Thank you." Mrs. Katakura handed him a plate and he went to take an omelet first and then headed for the rest of the buffet. Shouta grabbed some of everything he wanted to eat he smiled. His plate had looked like he was eating for five, how wonderful right?

Shouta and Yuzuyu sat down at the table and began to eat. As they ate they heard a knock on the door.

"Hmm, I wonder who that could be?" Mrs. Katakura went to open the door. When she saw who it was she smiled.

"Yuzu! You've got more company!" Her aunt called to her. Yuzu got up from the table and went to the door. She smiled and ran to Marika.

"MARIKA! IT'S SO NICE TO SEE YOU!" Marika hugged Yuzuyu even though she was slightly confused.

"Yuzu, you act like you haven't seen me in years. I saw you yesterday."

"I know but it's just nice to see you today is all." Marika smiled. Yuzuyu was such a weird girl.

"KEN! Nice to see you this morning too." Yuzuyu said as she hugged him.

"Haha of course." He sniffed the air. "I smell good food. How come we weren't invited?" He asked.

"Well because we made this breakfast specifically for Shouta." Yuzuyu answered. Marika and Ken looked at each other and then looked back at Yuzuyu.

"Shouta?" Shouta came out of the kitchen and waved.

"Hey guys. Good morning!" Shout chirped with a smile.

"Shouta! Dude what are you doing here?" Ken asked curiously.

"Well, I came over last night." Shouta answered. He was going to tell Marika and Ken everything but not standing up. He had to eat; they were kind of interrupting that.

"What!? Yuzuyu! What is the meaning of this!?" Marika yelled now shocked. Ken's eyes were wide. He would never go over to Marika's house and spend the night _now_. It was just…not good for so many reasons. But Shouta was bold enough to spend the night at Yuzuyu's house. He was hoping that what he thinks happened didn't or he wouldn't know what to do. He wasn't ready to be an uncle yet. Even though he's not related by blood he would take care of the kid like it was his nephew but they were too young, they had too much to do. Yuzuyu interrupted his thoughts loudly.

"Whoa, whoa Marika calm down! You too Ken. I know you're thinking something happened but nothing happened. How about Shouta tells you why he came while we eat."

"That's a good idea Yuzu." Shouta said as he walked back into the kitchen to sit in front of his plate once again. They all walked into the kitchen and Ken spotted the omelets; his favorite food of all time.

"Omelets! Yes! Can I have some?! I want some! Please!"

"Help yourself Ken." Yuzuyu said with a smile.

"Yes!" Ken ran around the table getting some of everything else. Marika looked at him and smiled. He was so helpless when it came to omelets.

"I wonder what he likes more? Omelets or me?" Marika asked with a smile.

"Heehee that might be a tough one to answer." Yuzuyu replied laughing.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Well that's the story. I'm real sorry for not telling you guys sooner. I just didn't want to bother you with my problems."

"I knew it! Marika I was right!" Ken said. Shouta and Yuzuyu looked at Ken confused.

"What are you talking about Shouta?" Yuzuyu asked as she scooped up some eggs from her plate.

"Well I kinda figured that there was something wrong with things at home because of what you said when we went to the movies that day. But dude, we're you're friends, even if _we_ don't have anything going on, it doesn't mean we won't care if you tell us what's going on with _you_."

"Aw Ken! You're so great!" Yuzuyu cheered happily.

"Thanks Ken."

"Yeah, I'm such a deep guy." He stretched out his arms and slowly put them behind his head, fingers enlaced in each other. What he just said was sure to win him some points with Marika.

"No, I think hanging around Yuzu and I has made you soft." Marika said with a smirk.

"Aw Marika, come on. You don't mean that do you? I try really hard to be "sensitive" and I get made fun of for it. I can never win." Ken whined as his head dropped.

"Ken I'm kidding, I think it's wonderful that you're so understanding." Marika said lifting Ken's face to hers.

"Really?" He asked. Marika gave him a peck on the lips and he smiled.

"Really." Yuzuyu and Shouta looked at the couple sitting across from them. It was so cute. You could feel the love radiating from them; it was calming. Then again they were like a married couple for so long, Yuzuyu had to remember that she has to act surprised when Ken proposes to Marika. At this point she didn't think that anyone else would; especially with how they're acting now. Ken looked over at the staring twosome.

"Sorry guys. We had a moment." Ken said with embarrassment. Marika blushed and looked away from everyone. She still had to get used to the whole public affection thing. For some reason she couldn't help herself anymore, when she wants a kiss, she takes it without a second thought. Oh well, no use in crying over spilled milk.

"Haha, I think we have those times too." Shouta smiled and grabbed Yuzuyu's hand and kissed it. Yuzuyu blushed and smiled at Shouta. He really was her prince in every way and she was the girl that he chose to dance with at the ball…She really needed to stop reading fairytales. Mrs. Katakura walked into the kitchen with a smile. Young love; there really wasn't anything better.

"Shouta dear, did you eat enough?"

"Yes I did Katakura-san, thanks again."

"Of course dear. I was happy to do it. I'd hate to break up this lovely gathering between the four of you but Shouta, when do you plan on calling your mother? I'm sure she's very worried about you." She asked with concern. Everyone became quiet. Leave it to an adult to ruin a good time. They couldn't be too mad though because; she was only being the responsible adult with kids of her own. She knew very well how much a mother could worry about her kid.

"She's right Shouta…we have to go see your mom." Yuzuyu said in an apologetic tone. She knew he wasn't completely over yesterday's events but he had to face her. It was the only way that he could makes things better.

Shouta looked at his empty plate with sad eyes. To people who didn't know Shouta it would have just seemed like he wanted more. But everyone around him knew that he had had enough to eat.

"You're right. I'll get my jacket." Shouta stood up and walked out the kitchen. The threesome sitting at the table watched him silently. Yuzuyu stood up and was about to follow him when Ken called to her.

"Wait! Let _me_ talk to him this time." Yuzuyu sat back down slowly and stared at her plate.

"Okay."

Ken stood up and walked out the kitchen and headed up the stairs. Mrs. Katakura silently went back into the living room. There wasn't much she could do to help so she decided not to get in the way.

"Marika, I don't know what else to do." Marika looked at Yuzuyu and didn't want to talk while sitting across from her. She stood and walked around the table to sit next to her.

"Yuzuyu, don't act like you haven't helped him."

"He was crying before he came here last night."

"But you stopped him from crying didn't you?"

"I did but, I wish there was some way I could have stopped the tears before they came. I felt terrible that I wasn't there for him when he needed me." Yuzuyu looked toward the floor with her brown eyes, tears beginning to well up.

"Yuzuyu look at me." Marika said. Yuzuyu listened and looked at her best friend. "You _did_ help him. Whether you think so or not you did. He hasn't been himself in weeks but _one_ night with you has returned him back to normal. Do you realize how amazing you are? And even if you don't see it, everyone else does, and more importantly, Shouta does. You couldn't have known what he was going through because he didn't tell you. But you were still making sure that he was ok, always telling him to sleep well, asking if he was okay. Honestly Yuzu, caring words like that can go a long way. But do you know what's better about this situation?"

"What?" Yuzuyu asked feeling slightly better that there might be a bright light at the end of the tunnel.

"What's better is that you know. You can be by his side when he needs you most; and not just you, Ken and I as well. I'm pretty sure he felt like he was drowning all alone. But now he realizes that he has us to depend on, that he has _you_ to depend on. He's going to be depending on seeing that warm smile of yours, so be strong okay." Marika gave Yuzuyu a smile.

"Marika, you really are the greatest friend a girl could ask for." Yuzuyu gave Marika a tight hug.

"Hahaha, I know I know." Marika patted Yuzuyu gently on her back with a smile. Little did Yuzuyu know it was _her_ who was the greatest friend a girl could ask for?

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Upstairs Shouta was sitting on Yuzuyu's bed with his jacket on. He heard a knock at the door.

"Shouta? Do you have clothes?" Shouta smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Ken." Ken opened the door slowly.

"Sorry to barge in like this."

"It's not my room."

"I would hope not, there are pink sheets on the bed and stuffed animals everywhere." Ken joked and Shouta chuckled. Ken really was a funny guy. He was grateful he made friends with someone who could make him laugh. Ken walked over toward Shouta and sat on the floor. He liked the floor for some reason, didn't know why really.

"What's up Ken?"

"You walked out the kitchen looking pretty depressed man."

"I didn't mean to."

"Shouta, I'm going to share something with you." Ken made himself a bit more comfortable and looked up at the ceiling. "When I was younger, my parents seemed to hate each other. It was like, there was no way it was possible that they had the time to like each other enough to have me. For a while I thought I was adopted." Ken laughed a bit. Shouta smirked a little; he knew this really wasn't the story to laugh at but if it made it easier for Ken to talk about then he would laugh when he knew he should.

"They fought so much. One time my dad hit my mother in the face. I was about ten years old when he first did it and I saw my mother bleeding from her nose. He hit her more times after that and I was so afraid for my mom's life and I was terrified of my dad. He hit her again when I was thirteen and I tried to fight him _that_ time and he hit _me_. My dad had one beer too many so he didn't know what he was doing. Till this day I still remember and I still get incredibly pissed off at him. Like how on earth can he live with himself after he hit my mom as much as he did? I couldn't understand it. Then one day my mom went to stay with her family and left me. She said she had to leave so she could come back. At that time I was confused, why would you have to leave somewhere in order to come back to it? Didn't make any sense. Now though I realize, I look a lot like my dad. If I had gone with her, she wouldn't have come back if that makes any sense."

"Ken…" Shouta felt bad now. How could he complain when his parents only argued?

"Its okay. When she left though, so did I and I went to Marika's house. I told her what happened and she made me feel so much better. We stayed up that whole night just talking and I'll never forget it. I talked to Yuzu too. I honestly think that I have the most amazing two girls as friends. I was finally able to make Marika my girlfriend thanks to you, and it really can't get any better than this. What I have right now is what's most important. My parents went through three years of therapy and everything that happened seemed to disappear from both of their memories. Bumps in the road; everyone's got them. Big or small, doesn't matter. You do realize that you have Yuzu, me and Marika don't you?" Ken asked finally looking at Shouta.

"I do."

"We're all coming to your house with you. I think it would be best though if me and Marika waited outside but we're going to be there. Because that's what friends are for." Ken said with a smile.

"Thanks man." Shouta said with a smile. Shouta stood up and so did Ken. They clasped each other's hand loudly with a rough shake and let go. "You know Ken for a minute there, I thought I was in some sappy movie, with that last line and all." Ken looked shocked.

"Dude! Not you too! I mean ok it was a little cheesy but come on! I get it from Marika, I don't need it from you too."

Shouta laughed from his gut. He's really gained some great friends. "I'm kidding. You're the greatest Ken." Shouta grabbed his shoulder and tapped it as they walked back downstairs to their girlfriends. He walked over to Yuzuyu and hugged her tightly.

"When do we leave?" Yuzuyu asked as she held him. He smiled as he let her go and kissed her on her forehead.

"Now."

"Okay."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Well there you have it. This chappy was pretty long I know but that's how I wanted it to be. I hope you enjoyed it. Makes me happy I got to let Ken talk some more. I honestly love it when he gives advice. Marika's a great advice giver too, makes you understand why they're so good for each other right? They're both totally understanding and caring. I feel conceited again, I'm gonna stop now. **

**ACTUALLY I have one more thing to say. I LOVE MY FRIENDS!! THEY ARE MY ROCKS!! It really is wonderful to have a shoulder to cry on when you need it. I also LOVE YOU GUYS TOO. Thought I'd say that, ok now I'll shut up.**

**OH OH and I want to do something special for my ONE HUNDRETH REVIEWER whoever it may be! This a momentous occasion for me! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: KT! YOU SHOULD TOTALLY GET AN ACCOUNT!! THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!! AND SINCE YOU'RE SO AWESOME, IT'LL JUST BE DOUBLY AWESOME!!**

**Ahem…Um Thanks so so much to all my wonderful reviewers for helping me get over ONE HUNDRED reviews. It's been a real dream of mine to have fans that are dedicated to the crap I **_**try**_** to write. You guys give me so much confidence. You make me feel like my work just might be worth reading. Thanks so much everyone!! RAMEN AND HUGS FOR EVERYONE!! YAAAAY!! If you don't like ramen you may have cookies. (Smile)**

**Disclaimer: Nope not mine. The only thing that's mine is Shouta's last name. What's sad is that I definitely could have asked for help with a last name but I finally thought of one after sixteen chapters…I suck…Hahaha. His mom and dad's names are made up too by the way. I don't ever remember them being said in the show.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The clouds seem to become darker as they walked toward Shouta's house. Ken looked up and then looked to Marika with worried eyes. The saying "calm before the storm" didn't seem to measure up to the situation they were facing. Maybe they were being dramatic and Shouta's mother wouldn't get as angry as they feared. No mother could be content with herself after telling her son he should have never been born. Shouta held Yuzuyu's hand tight as he looked ahead. He felt like he would be able to conquer the world if she was by his side.

"Am I the only one that notices how dark the sky is getting?" Ken asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"No Ken, you're not. But I highly doubt the sky is changing because of the situation." Marika said with a you're-being-dramatic tone. She didn't believe in any superstitious or supernatural things.

"I don't know Marika. It feels that way." Ken said.

"Ha, I think you're right Ken. This is a warning." Shouta began to slow down. "Maybe we should go do something else first." Shouta said with a nervous smile. Yuzuyu squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"No. I think we should go and confront your mother or this problem will never get solved. Don't run away Shouta." Shouta looked into Yuzuyu's big brown eyes. She seemed so serious. She wasn't going to let him run; he didn't blame her though. He's been a coward for far too long. It was about time he actually said a little of what was on his mind. Especially if he was going to keep living with his mother like this.

They were almost to Shouta's house and Yuzuyu tightened her gentle grip on Shouta's hand once again. They stopped once they were in front of the door.

"Well we're here."

"This is my first time at you're house." Yuzuyu said.

"Yeah and it sucks that you have to meet my mom for the first time under these circumstances." Shouta replied feeling horrible. His first girlfriend had to meet his mother after they had a big fight. Nice. This wasn't how he pictured them meeting for the first time. He wanted the meeting of the two most important women in his life to be a happy one. This wasn't fair to Yuzuyu at all. Shouta looked at the sky and then at Yuzuyu.

"I'm sorry Yuzu."

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"I didn't want you to meet my mom this way." He couldn't look her in the eye.

Yuzuyu turned his face gently toward her.

"Why do you always look away from me?"

"I don't know…" Yuzuyu pulled him into a hug. Her head pressed under his neck softly and Shouta kissed it tenderly.

"You don't have to apologize. I just want you to understand that I'm here for you no matter what."

"I love you."

"I love you too Shouta."

"How many times can I say that in a day?" He asked with a smirk.

"What a silly question. You act like I'm going to be like 'Bad Shouta, don't say I love you more than once.' You're silly." She smiled and hugged him tighter.

Marika and Ken couldn't believe their ears. Yuzuyu and Shouta had taken that next step and said I love you. Marika smiled; she was so happy for Yuzuyu it was unreal. Ken was as well. He was also happy for Shouta. He did love Marika but he wasn't sure which love it was just yet. Rushing to say 'I love you' wasn't always good for everyone so he wasn't going to rush it. It seemed though, that Yuzuyu and Shouta were definitely ready, and right now; them being happy was the only way he and Marika could be happy.

"Shouta, what are your mom and dad's names? You never told me." Yuzuyu asked.

"My mom's name is Kakoe Hanasaki and my dad's name is Shinji Hanasaki."

Yuzuyu let Shouta go and looked at him. His face was pale but his eyes were serious. He was determined at this point to fix the rift between him and his mother.

"Shouta, Ken and I will be out here waiting for you." Marika said with a smile. Ken gave Shouta a thumbs-up.

"Thanks guys." Shouta gave them a weak smile and opened the door of his house with Yuzuyu behind him. She closed the door with a click.

In the living room his mother jolted to her feet and ran to the door.

"SHOUTA! I'm so sorry I didn't mean--" She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Yuzuyu. She looked at Yuzuyu with shaky eyes. Who was this girl? Why was she with her son?

Yuzuyu looked at Shouta's mom and it was obvious she had been up all night crying. Her skin was pale, most likely from not eating and her brown eyes were dull. If you looked into them you wouldn't think there was something inside her. She seemed almost empty. Her clothes were messy and so was her light brown hair, most of it pulled back in a ponytail. She just looked completely frazzled, last night must have been the worst night of her life.

"Who is this?" Shouta's mother asked angrily. Although it seemed like she was asking Shouta she looked at Yuzuyu.

"My name is Yuzuyu…I'm very sorry for intruding in your home like this Hanasaki-san." Yuzuyu said in a scared tone as she bowed. Shouta's mother looked absolutely terrifying to Yuzuyu and all it too was that one look.

"Mom, Yuzuyu is my girlfriend and I went over her house yesterday…" He spoke calmly.

"Oh? So did you come back just to tell me you're going to live with her? You don't want to come back, is that it?!" Her voice began to rise in volume. "FINE! You don't HAVE TO! GET OUT! You can go live your OWN HAPPY LIFE WITHOUT ME!" Both Yuzuyu and Shouta closed their eyes as she yelled. Tears began to well up in Yuzuyu's eyes. What had she gotten herself into? Who was she kidding she couldn't handle this.

'_NO! I have to be strong for him…it shouldn't be this way.' _She cleared her head and stopped her tears from falling. She gripped Shouta's hand tight. They both stood there silently for a moment. Shouta's mom started walking away and then she stopped when she realized they weren't moving. Just silently holding hands.

"What? Do I need to open the door for you or something? I SAID GET OUT!" Yuzuyu flinched yet again at her outburst.

"I never said I wanted to leave mom." Shouta said looking at the floor. His eyes were watery.

"You didn't have to. I can see it on your face how much you really hate me. It's fine. The feeling is mutual." She said with a smug smirk. Yuzuyu was shocked. How could someone's mother _say_ that to them? What Shouta had said about her was true. She couldn't believe it. She thought to herself what he had said last night.

"_Ever since I was little my mom has always had a problem. I don't know what it is or why but it makes her very unstable mentally. She's very insecure and if you don't tell her you love her constantly than she'll start to think you don't." _ Yuzuyu thought back some more.

"_She acts like she doesn't love us and I can't stand it. But I've been thinking lately that she really hates me Yuzu."_ Shouta's sad voice echoed in the back of her mind. This was it. She was seeing it first hand how badly Shouta's mom's word could hurt.

They were like acid.

Completely poisonous to the heart.

Yuzuyu couldn't take it anymore and began to cry. No child should ever _ever_ hear those words. Shouta saw a tear fall from Yuzuyu's face and onto the wooden floor.

"STOP IT MOM!! PLEASE!!" He couldn't hold them back anymore either. His mom was shocked he yelled back. He never yelled back. "Stop being this way…I-I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I can't…I can't…" His tears were uncontrollable now. He tried to fight them away but he couldn't.

"Sh-Shouta…" Mrs. Hanasaki spoke. What was she doing wrong? She was only telling him what he wanted to hear right? The truth. He didn't want to be trapped with her anymore than she wanted to be trapped with herself.

"I don't hate you and I never ever have! I love you! Why don't you understand that!? I know I haven't been able to say it often but its because YOU always make me feel like you HATE ME!" He cried as he looked at his mom. "D-do you hate me?" He choked out. Those words were so painful for him to ask; so painful for him to even think.

Shouta's mother fell to her knees at that moment and began to cry. She didn't hate her son. But she wasn't a good enough mother for such a perfect boy; she could never deserve a son like Shouta. So caring and loving; and brilliant beyond belief. How could something so pure and untainted be born from her?

"N-no…I don't hate you Shouta…" She sobbed into her hands. "I-I don't know what's wrong with me!" She looked up at her son. Shouta let go of Yuzuyu's hand so he could bend down to hug his mother. She cried into Shouta's chest when she felt his arms wrap around her. "I never meant anything that I said yesterday, or any other day…I'm sorry…I'm just…your father…and you…I'm just…" She couldn't form the sentence she wanted to form.

Yuzuyu wiped her tears and walked closer to his mother. "You're just lonely aren't you? You have no one to talk to in this big house and its hard for you isn't it?" Yuzuyu spoke gently and softly. His mother looked up. Yuzuyu's angelic voice soothed his mother's ears but she only cried more at the truth.

"You think that no one cares about you anymore because they're hardly here right?" Shouta's turned his mom's face to look up at his.

"Is that what it is?" Shouta asked completely concerened. Mrs. Hanasaki looked up at Shouta and then turned to Yuzuyu. Yuzuyu gave her a soft smile and bent down as well.

"That's not true Hanasaki-san." She said. Shouta's mother was surprised. This young girl was able to tell the problem as soon as she had seen and listened. How was she able to do that?

"Mom. Dad and I didn't know. We didn't know that you were lonely. If you only had said something none of this would have happened. Can't you see that if you would only talk to us like we want you to, you wouldn't be as lonely." Shouta said. Shouta's mother looked away.

"Well that doesn't matter anymore, I doubt your father is coming back he--" The door busted open and Shinji Hanasaki ran inside with a big bouquet of white tulips, Mrs. Hanasaki's favorite flower.

"Kakoe! Kakoe, I'm sorry for everything! I didn't mean to just leave like that yesterday; I love you so much. Please don't be angry anymore!" Shouta's mother stood up and walked over to Mr. Hanasaki slowly.

"Y-You bought me tulips?" She looked at them in awe. It had been so long since she's had some tulips of her own. Mr. Hanasaki handed them to her and pulled her in close.

"I know I haven't been here a lot lately and for that I am sorry. I went down to my job last night and asked for another day off from now on so we can spend more time together."

"B-but Shinji! You can't--" He put his finger over her mouth.

"It will be fine. He gave me a raise so I'll be making more, don't worry." He inhaled deeply and looked into his wife's brown eyes. "I don't want to lose you Kakoe. Please trust me when I say, I would never do anything to hurt you, ever." His kissed her on her forehead.

She leaned into him and started to cry again. She sobbed loudly into her husband's chest. She had been so stupid for so long.

"H-How can you two ever forgive me?" Shouta looked at his dad and smiled a small smile.

"Mom, you're already forgiven." She turned around to Shouta and he opened his arms to her. He was about the same height as his mother, wouldn't be long before that changed but she put her forehead to his and smiled. That was something she used to do with him when he was younger and when she was happier. With anything her and Shouta did together, she would always put her forehead to his and kiss his nose. It had been so long since she was nice to her own son she had almost forgotten.

Yuzuyu stood there and smiled. They had a break through; she was so happy. Though she still had one thing to say.

"Hanasaki-san, you don't have to be alone in this town. My aunt would love to have some company during the day as well. Both her sons are living on their own and my uncle and oldest cousin work a lot. And I go to school. She would love to meet you if you'd like?" Yuzuyu said with hope in her voice.

"I would like that very much. Thank you Yuzuyu." She gave Yuzuyu a smile and finally Yuzuyu's heart was completely calm again. The smile Mrs. Hanasaki gave her was so genuine.

"Ah, so this is Yuzuyu. How very nice to finally meet you. Shouta's told me about you in passing and this is our first encounter." Shouta's dad walked over to Yuzuyu and held out his hand. Yuzuyu took his big hand and shook it.

"It's very nice to meet you too." Yuzuyu was very charmed by Shouta's father. She finally understood where he got it from. He seemed so sweet and so gentle. Yeah, he was definitely Shouta's father.

"Oh Shouta, I also met your friends outside too. The young man seems like a nice funny guy. His adorable girlfriend seemed like a fire cracker though."

"Oh, she is!" Yuzuyu said completely cheesy that Mr. Hanasaki figured Marika out in one shot.

"And Ken has his moments I must say." Shouta said with a smile.

"Give them my regards. I'm going to take Kakoe upstairs now; she hasn't slept or ate. I can tell." He looked at her with disapproving eyes. "You can go out for the rest of the day."

"Ok dad. Get some rest mom alright." Shouta gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I will." They started walking upstairs. Mrs. Hanasaki stopped before the second step. "Oh and Yuzuyu, please come back tomorrow ok? I'm very sorry we met under these circumstances…forgive me?"

"Of course Hanasaki-san, it's ok, really." She gave her a smile and waved goodbye. She looked forward to the next day. Talking to Shouta's mother on proper terms would probably make everyone happy.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

"We heard a lot of yelling. Thank goodness it seems to be all over." Ken said gratefully to the heavens.

"It's thanks to Yuzuyu that I even had the courage to say anything." Shouta held Yuzuyu close as they walked.

"Yeah, she can do that to you." Marika said with a smile.

"Though meeting your dad was pretty cool." Ken chirped.

"He said you were funny and he called Marika a firecracker." Yuzuyu laughed and continued, "He's a good judge of character it seems."

"Haha, fire cracker. How perfect." Marika smacked Ken on the arm. He grinned at her and held the spot she hit while continuing. "We saw him running and I said, 'Whoa! Where's the fire?!' and he said, 'In my house I'm pretty sure.' Your dad seems cool. Of course Marika jumped in and was like, 'you mean you're Shouta's dad! Don't stand around out here! Go talk to your wife!' He was surprised she was yelling at him like that." Ken explained.

"That's our lovely Marika for you." Shouta said giving Marika a warm smile.

They all shared a laugh. It felt good to finally have some normalcy back into their lives. It had been far too long.

Far _far_ too long.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**YES! So this was a really hard chapter to write. I definitely cried while I was writing it. I didn't expect anyone else to cry but I'm a big fat sensitive baby so I had to. I REALLY hope you liked it! I worked SO SO hard on it. Tell me what you think ok?  
**

**Oh and I'm moving this weekend and I won't have cable or internet for about _two weeks_…(cries) I'm going to try to get another small little chapter in, if I'm not too busy with packing and work. I'll miss everyone a WHOLE lot though so um, send me reviews so I can be without internet contently…Well I won't be content but I'll definitely feel loved while I'm bored out of my mind watching DVD's I've seen eighty-thousand times over haha...ha...(sigh)... I LOVE YOU ALL! (KISSES AND HUGS)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Wow, it's been like what? Three months? Maybe more? I've missed all my wonderful reviewers SO much! I hope you guys missed me too. When I tell you things were difficult, I do mean they were Difficult. I'm just so happy that I'm back and everything is finally ok! So um I hope you're ready to read the next chappy because here it is (smiles).**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"_It's nice to have Shouta back to normal. Things seemed somewhat off balance with him in a bad mood." _Marika said to Yuzuyu over the phone that night. Yuzuyu looked out her bedroom window as she listened to Marika.

"_Somewhat_ off balance? I think you mean completely."

"_Maybe you're right." _Marika corrected herself. _"Completely off balance is more like it."_

"It's nice to see him smile from his heart again though. I got that bursting feeling back. My heart can't take it when he smiles. It'll be the death of me I know it. Hahaha." Yuzuyu said as she smiled. After the events of that day, things seemed to fall back into place, where they were supposed to be. During that time it was as if the planets were out of alignment. Pluto had come before Mercury; it was like everything completely shifted from its rightful position. She was glad everything was back to normal.

"_Are you nervous about tomorrow? Since you're going to see his mom and all? By yourself I might add." _Marika asked.

"A little." Yuzuyu answered.

"_Only a little? She doesn't scare you at all? I mean after today, I would be scared stiff around her." _Marika said. She didn't know what to think of Shouta's mother at the moment. But Marika was never one to like to deal with confrontation.

"She's not as bad as you think. From what I heard and saw, she was just very lonely, with her son hardly home because of sports and her husband working _all the time_. You would get a little insecure too if you were her. But she's had a lot of time to build all of that up so it's going to take a while before she can completely get rid of her fears and insecurities." Yuzuyu said with nothing but sorrow in her voice.

"_Hmm…I guess I _would_ be like her. It's a shame things had to get that bad though. But, it's a very good thing everything is back to normal." _

"Yeah, and I want to keep his mom company too. It makes me sad that she got so lonely you know. I mean, there's probably not much I can do for her but I'll try to do _something_."

"_I swear Yuzu, you are definitely the most caring person on the face of this earth. I'm so lucky to be your best friend."_

"Aw Marika, I'm the lucky one, having you." Yuzuyu smiled.

"_Well, true." _You could tell Marika was smiling as well. _"But there's no arguing with me on this one Yuzu. Everything is peaceful in the world when you're smiling. You know what? That's it. Its not just me, it's the whole WORLD that's lucky. It's just a better place with you in it."_

"Aw, Marika, you really are the greatest. I love you so much! But please stop! I'm turning red!!" Yuzuyu yelled in embarrassment but couldn't erase the smile on her face.

"_Heehee love you too Yuzu. Well I think it's time for us to go to bed. Today was a long day and you deserve some sleep."_

"Yeah, you're right."

"_What time do you plan on going to his house?"_

"I'm not sure yet. But, I'll let you know how it went if I don't talk to you before I leave ok?"

"_Alright. Good night Yuzu."_

"Sleep tight Marika." Yuzuyu said to her best friend and hung up the phone. She turned off her lamp that was on her desk. She crawled into her bed and thought about the events of that day; she had to rethink back just to make sure it all happened the way it did. She thought back to the conversation her and Shouta had after they left Marika and Ken.

(Flash Back)

"_Thanks again for today Yuzu. I know things are finally going to get better from now on." Shouta said as he held Yuzuyu's hand. He was walking her home from a restaurant they had decided to go to with Marika and Ken. They didn't talk about his mom while they were eating. So Shouta decided to talk now._

"_Shouta, you don't have to thank me. I'm just glad that things are ok." She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze._

"_But my mom has been this way since I was five. You would think that she would have changed over ten years. But she didn't and for that I'm sorry."_

"_Shouta, you can't help how your mom felt, it really was not your fault. You were doing what you were supposed to do to make her proud. She just didn't notice. Maybe she might show up to your meets now."_

"_That would be nice. We've been disconnected for a really long time. I miss her." Shouta said as he looked up at the clear night sky. The clouds had cleared up from earlier. Ironically. _

"_Well, I think it'll be nice for me to finally get to know your mother."_

"_Oh that's right she invited you over tomorrow. I'll be there. But I think she wants to talk to you alone. I doubt I'll be allowed downstairs for a while."_

"_You won't be allowed downstairs?"_

"_Either that or she'll make me leave." He chuckled. _

"_Well that's ok."_

"_Are you nervous?"_

"_Only a little bit. But your mom seems sweet. I just caught her at a bad time yesterday that's all. I'm sure tomorrow won't be bad at all." They slowed down as they got toward Yuzuyu's house. When they stopped in front of her front door Shouta pulled her into a tight hug._

"_I love you. I don't know how many times I can say that." Yuzuyu wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder._

"_As many times as you want."_

"_Are you sure? I don't want you to get sick of me saying it."_

"_I doubt that'll happen. You're talking to the girl who's waited for you for ten years. You owe me." She giggled a bit and he let go and smiled at her._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too Shouta." He gently pulled her chin towards him and kissed her lips softly. Yuzuyu's heart fluttered. Shouta was so much like a prince it was ridiculous. _

(End Flashback)

Yuzuyu smiled and drifted to sleep.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Yuzuyu walked up to Shouta's house and knocked on the door around one o'clock. Yuzuyu figured coming in the afternoon would be the best thing since she had school tomorrow and she didn't want to go too early. Mrs. Hanasaki opened the door and gave her a gentle smile.

"Good afternoon Yuzuyu." She greeted Yuzuyu and moved out of the way so Yuzuyu could walk inside.

"Hi Hanasaki-san." The nerves were starting to hit her harder than she thought they would. She tried to calm herself as she walked toward their living room.

"Please have a seat Yuzuyu dear." His mother said as she pointed to the couch for Yuzuyu to sit. "I'll go get some tea. Do you like chocolate chip cookies?"

"Oh I love chocolate chip cookies, thank you very much." Yuzuyu said cheerfully. Mrs. Hanasaki went into the kitchen to get some tea and cookies for them to snack on. When she came back she set them down on a coffee table in the middle of their living room.

"Shouta and his father went out to the store so we'll have some time to chat with each other." Yuzuyu thanked her for the tea and took a sip. It was silent for a little bit. Yuzuyu didn't know how to start off the conversation. She looked at the floor for a minute trying to think and then she heard Mrs. Hanasaki swallow and put her tea down.

"Yuzuyu, I do apologize from the bottom of my heart for yesterday. My behavior was completely unforgivable." She said, as she looked at her teacup not able to meet Yuzuyu's eyes.

"Hanasaki-san, please don't apologize. I'm not mad or anything."

"I judged you and I shouldn't have and I said such horrible things. Things you shouldn't have been subjected to. Things Shouta shouldn't have heard either. I feel like a terrible mother. I don't understand why he loves me sometimes." She smiled a weak smile. "Ever since he was just a little child, I was never able to be nice to him. I can't understand what happened. It was like I was suddenly never able to control my emotions or the pain I felt in my heart once he was born. The feeling never seemed to go away. And the result of that was treating my own son like he shouldn't have been born. I treated him like every little thing he did would amount to nothing in the end. Just like me. You probably think I'm the worst mother in the world. I know that's how he feels. And yet he still says he loves me…" She sniffed trying to fight back the oncoming tears.

"But he does love you. He loves you _because_ you are his mother Hanasaki-san." Yuzuyu said softly. Mrs. Hanasaki looked up, her face with tears ready to fall from her eyes. Yuzuyu continued, "He doesn't hold anything against you at all Hanasaki-san and he never will because Shouta isn't like that. You are the most important thing to him. The only thing that scares him is having you angry at him and not speaking to him." Mrs. Hanasaki let the tears fall.

"You know him so well Yuzuyu. I'm so thankful he's met such a girl. Someone who's completely understanding even in the worst situations." She wiped her tears and stood up. Yuzuyu stood up instantly in response. Mrs. Hanasaki walked over to Yuzuyu and gave her a tight hug.

"Thank you so much for caring about him." Yuzuyu smiled and wrapped her arms around his mother.

"No need to thank me. I love Shouta…if that's ok…and I have for a really long time…thank you for letting him come back…" Yuzuyu's eyes began to water. "But there's only so much I'm able to give Hanasaki-san. You were the first important woman in his life. He misses you and wants to spend time with you. He wants to show you things you've never seen. He wants you to be apart of his life." She hugged his mom tighter. "There's just things that only a mother can do. When you were sad, Shouta was sad. And when you were angry, he cried. He loves you so much. Unconditional love." Mrs. Hanasaki cried a little more and then let Yuzuyu go to wipe her tears.

"You don't think I'm too late?"

"Of course not. He's waiting for you to be happy again. And when you're happy, he'll be _truly_ happy. His feelings correspond to yours in so many ways." Yuzuyu smiled at her. Mrs. Hanasaki smiled back. It was completely genuine, like a veil has been lifted from her eyes.

"Well Shouta sure knows how to pick them. Smart, sweet, and just as adorable as can be. I don't think there is a better match for him in this _world_." Yuzuyu cheesed.

"Thank you Hanasaki-san!" Yuzuyu exclaimed. As if on cue, Shouta and his dad walked through the door.

"KAKOE WE'RE HOME!!" Mr. Hanasaki yelled out.

"WE BOUGHT CAKE TOO!! YOUR FAVORITE!" Shouta called out as well.

"TECHNICALLY _I _BOUGHT IT! SHOUTA HAS NO MONEY!" His dad yelled with a playful look on his face.

"ACTUALLY IT WAS _MY_ IDEA! DAD FORGOT WHAT CAKE WAS YOUR FAVORITE! HE FORGOT WHAT MINE WAS TOO! I HAD TO REMIND HIM!" Shouta yelled back with a smile on his face. "How could you forget dad? You're horrible." He said doing his best to guilt his father.

"You act like we buy cake everyday. I was bound to forget _someday_. Do _you_ remember the last time we had cake? Because I don't." His dad explained, trying to defend himself.

"Excuses, excuses." Shouta chuckled a bit.

"Nice kid. Get me in trouble _right_ after I got myself out." Mrs. Hanasaki walked into the kitchen with Yuzuyu following and smiled. Shouta and his father were shocked to say the least.

"H-Hi mom…" Shouta stuttered. He couldn't remember the last time he saw his mother smile like that. He actually realized for the first time that her cheeks were a bit big.

"I'm glad you guys are home." She walked over to Shouta and hugged him tightly. He blinked with his arms still at his side. He saw Yuzuyu moving her arms like crazy; he figured she was trying to tell him to hug his mother back and he obeyed the instant he understood.

"It's good to be back mom." He said as he smiled, he was a little breathless as his mom's pretty face. She let go of him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She walked over to Mr. Hanasaki and hugged him too.

"How could you forget Shinji? Something as simple as my favorite cake?" She asked with a playful tone. Mr. Hanasaki picked up on it as soon he heard it. It was so rare; he had to mentally collect himself before he answered. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled.

"You know what? You and Shouta are completely right. I should have remembered the type of cake you two liked, because I don't have a full time job with a million bills to pay. Cake is definitely way more important. I'll _definitely_ remember that next time."

"You better." Mrs. Hanasaki laughed at her husband's sarcasm and it sounded like heavenly bells to Mr. Hanasaki. He kissed her on her head and laughed too. Shouta went to hug Yuzuyu and then he whispered in her ear.

"You didn't happen to make my mom take anything did you?" He asked as quiet as could in her ear. He backed a little to see her face and hear her answer.

"Of course not. She's just…happy. I think she's finally realized a lot. She seems like she's free doesn't she?"

"What did you do? I didn't know you were a _miracle_ worker. I can't remember the last time I saw her smile like that. You know, you should put that on your resume when its time for you to get a job. Miracle worker." Shouta smiled at Yuzuyu. She giggled.

"I think I will. Along with best girlfriend in the whole entire world right?"

"Hmm…I'll have to think about that one…" He paused for a quick second and Yuzuyu squinted her eyes at him; he smiled. "You'll have to change that to 'in the universe' or it just won't fit."

"Hahaha, ok." She kissed him on the cheek.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

After Yuzuyu ate dinner with Shouta and his family it was time for her to go home. She thanked them and her and Shouta walked outside.

"Please come back anytime Yuzuyu dear and I'll make sure to give your aunt a call."

"Thank you. I'll make sure to come back soon."

"Shouta you might as well go and stop by the jewelry store and get her a wedding ring because, I won't be accepting _any_ other girl as my daughter-in-law." Mr. Hanasaki said with a smile.

"DAD! Don't you think it's a _little too_ early to be thinking about a _wedding_? _Jeez_." Shouta and Yuzuyu blushed insanely.

"I'm only kidding. Calm down kids." He laughed. "Can't wait to see you again Yuzuyu." He waved and Yuzuyu waved back and headed off home with Shouta walking her.

"Well that wasn't embarrassing _at all_." Shouta said still completely red.

"Nope, not in the least. I like your dad. He's funny." She was still red too. She couldn't bare looking Shouta in the face. Marry him? As in Cinderella getting her prince forever and ever? She turned even more red at the thought.

"Yeah, he's a real comedian." Marry Yuzuyu. It wasn't a bad thought at all. In fact, the idea seemed like heaven wrapped in a package. He hoped that maybe if they stayed together things would go that way for them. Maybe even…kids…

"Gah! Please!" Shouta's sudden outburst made Yuzuyu jump. "Sorry Yuzu; didn't mean to scare you. My head wouldn't shut up."

"What was it saying?" She asked curiously, looking at him now. He turned his head away and blushed again.

"Nothing."

"Oh. Ok." There was silence. Shouta was able to calm himself down and then he smiled. He grabbed Yuzuyu's hands as they passed their school.

"You are so amazing. Just thought you should know."

"No, I'm really not. I just say what's on my mind and people often agree. It's luck."

"No. It's not. You know how to connect with people so well. Man, am I a lucky guy or what?"

"Oh Shouta, I know for a fact, a _proven_ fact, that I'm the lucky one."

"Proven? Really?"

"Mhm."

"How so?"

"I took a survey. I asked a bunch of girls if I was lucky to be going out with you and every single last girl said yes. Not a single one said no. So there."

"Wow, really now? That's flattering. I bet you got some dirty looks though."

"You bet I did. You're quite the catch, so I knew there was going to be some jealousy issues. But I'm not worried."

"Hahaha, and you never should be. You're the only girl for me."

"I love you Shouta." She said.

"Love you more. You know I just realized something." He said as if his eyes were finally open to the light and he could see the world for the first time.

"What?"

"I'm not the only lucky one. This WHOLE world is lucky that you're in it."

"Oh my goodness Marika said the same thing to me! You guys are too much! Aw no! I'm turning red _again_. Please stop Shouta! I think I might just pass out from all this blushing!" Yuzuyu put her hands to her cheeks to cover the blushing. Shouta laughed loudly. He prince-like laugh rang through the night. Yuzuyu would never get enough of that laugh. She smiled.

"You're too cute Yuzu." He chuckled wrapping his arm around her waist while they walked to pull her closer to him. "Yup, way too adorable for words." He moved her hand and kissed her on her cheek. She turned toward him and kissed him tenderly on the lips. She was the happiest and luckiest girl in the world. No one believed her but she knew it. There was no one on this earth that could be as happy as she was right that moment. She had her prince charming, her best friends, and a loving family. What more could you possibly need?

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

When Yuzuyu got inside her house she called Marika and told her all about her day with Shouta's mother. Marika was happy that things had gone so well for Yuzuyu. She had been worried stiff the whole day. But then she realized how silly she really was. Yuzuyu had this pull, this irresistible charm that no one could resist. Not even the angriest person on the planet.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Well I hoped you enjoyed that chapter. Hopefully I haven't lost my touch. Let me know what you liked, or what you didn't like ok? And don't worry this story isn't ending for a while so no worries about this being the last chapter ok. I owe you all that much for being away for so long. It would be so nice if I'm able to reply back to everyone's review personally, so if you can help it, please have an account. Though I don't mind anonymous ones, I LOVE saying thank you to people personally. It's taken me a long time to get this far. I worked hard believe it or not and that's a shocker because I'm a very lazy person (smiles). My mother would agree with me. So please let me thank you! (Smiles very big!) Anyways, hoped you enjoyed it and see you next chappy!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hihi everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! They make me smile, dance, _and_** **sing, all at the same time! Pearlgirl710 inspired this chapter! It was basically her idea, so kudos to her!! Thanks a bunch PG710 and Love ya! ENJOY EVERYONE!** **(Smiles)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

That next week of school had gone by very smoothly. It was Saturday and everyone was at Yuzuyu's house. Shouta had done well at his track meet that Friday so everyone thought they should celebrate. Shouta's mother and father sat at the table with Yuzuyu's aunt and uncle. They talked amongst themselves as Yuzuyu, Marika, Shouta, and Ken chatted in the living room.

"I swear Shouta, that guy didn't even know what happened! He was SO CONFUSED! You just came out of the blue like some random gust of wind! You were amazing!" Ken exclaimed. He was definitely still excited from Shouta's win and he couldn't bring himself to stop talking about it. It was difficult to make out his words with how fast he was talking.

"Hahaha, thanks Ken." Shouta said, grateful that his best friend enjoyed his running so much. He couldn't wipe the smile that was on his face.

"Ken, you act like you've never seen him run before." Marika said.

"Well this time was different. He was a totally different person. Don't you think so Yuzu?" Ken asked still excited.

"Yeah, I think its because his mom was there. He wanted to show her what he was made of. Right?" Shouta blushed. He knew for a fact Yuzuyu would know why he did so well. He didn't think she was going to make him admit though. He blushed.

"Well, I guess…"

"Yeah, that was exactly it." Yuzuyu said with a smile.

"Wow, then she needs to come to every one of your track meets. You're like a lightning bolt out there Shouta." Ken said. Shouta blushed. He would never get used to being praised by the people he loved. It was different when strangers did it. They had no meaning to him, but his family and friends; they are a completely different story. He cares what they think. Shouta thanked Ken once again with a smile. He thought back on the race and he remembered his mother cheering for him for the very first time.

(Flashback)

"_GO! SHOUTA! GO! YOU CAN DO IT! COME ON!" Mrs. Hanasaki yelled._

"_YEAH!! GO SHOUTA!!" Yuzuyu yelled with his mom. Shouta could hear the two most important women cheering for him. He was in second place and almost to the finish line. Once he heard his mom cheer for him for the first time in his entire life he sped up. He ran like his life depended on it and ran right past his opponent and through the finish line. His opponent was shocked. He was so sure of his victory, he staggered when he saw Shouta run right past him and there was nothing he could do. Mrs. Hanasaki jumped and clapped for her son. She never knew how talented he was when it came to running. She wondered for the first time what else he was good at._

"_Yuzuyu?" Mrs. Hanasaki said in a low voice. Yuzuyu had been jumping up and down and clapping with Marika before she heard Mrs. Hanasaki call her name._

"_Yes Hanasaki-san?"_

"_What else is Shouta good at? I-I don't know…" Yuzuyu looked at his mother and smiled gently. She was so happy that his mother was finally taking interest in his life; that her insecurities were slowly becoming just faint memories of the past. _

"_Well, he's talented in lots of things. And he's very smart. He's at the top of our class. He's plays basketball very well, and he likes tennis too. He also likes playing the piano when he has free time in school. He's taking a liking to painting as well. But right now he's thinking about learning how to play the saxophone. But of course his all around favorite thing to do is run." She smiled and watched Shouta being tackled by his teammates for helping them win the race._

"_Oh? I'd really like to see him do all those things. I didn't know my son had so many talents." She spoke in an awed voice. She looked as if she was completely blessed that such a talented boy was born from her. Though she was a little bit sad that she waited so long to realize these things about her son_

"_Hanasaki-san you should tell him that. I'm sure he'd love to show you all the things he can do." Yuzuyu said with a giant smile on her face. Mrs. Hanasaki gave her a warm smile. She really truly liked Yuzuyu. _

"_You think so?" _

"_Of course I do!" She exclaimed with an even bigger smile on her face. Shouta could see his mother smiling at Yuzuyu from where he was on the track. He couldn't help but smile the biggest smile ever. _

(End Flashback)

"So what's on the agenda for today you guys?" Ken asked.

"Actually that's a good question. My mom said that we were coming over here to celebrate and then going somewhere else with everyone else. I don't know where though." Shouta answered.

"Oh? Now I'm curious as to what we're doing." Yuzuyu said. Once she said that doorbell rang. Yuzuyu stood up confused as to who was at the door. When she opened the door it was Marika's mother.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Marika asked peeking around the doorway completely puzzled. "And you're wearing a kimono? What the occasion?" Marika asked looking at her mother in a dark pink kimono with a pattern of light pink cherry blossoms all over it. Her butterfly obi (A/N: The bow the women wear around their kimono) was a very bright yellow with gold designs on it and her long dark purple hair flowed freely as the light breezed passed. She came into the house with a smile on her face.

"I was invited by Katakura-san and her husband."

"Invited to what?" Marika asked.

"The Takayama Festival." She smiled. (A/N: See end A/N for explanation)

"We're going to The Takayama Festival really??" Marika said excitedly.

"YAY! Auntie! Why didn't you tell me we were going? I thought we weren't going to make it this year!" Yuzuyu said as she ran toward her aunt.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Mrs. Katakura said as she smiled. Marika's mother put her hand over her mouth with an apologetic expression.

"Forgive me, I didn't know it was a surprise."

"Oh that's perfectly alright. In any case we should all get ready now shouldn't we?" Yuzuyu jumped and smiled and headed up to her room faster than a speeding bullet.

"I brought your kimono with me Marika so you can go upstairs and change with Yuzuyu." Marika's mother handed her a bag with her stuff in it. Marika thanked her and bolted up the stairs after Yuzuyu.

"Wow, they are really excited." Shouta said.

"Yeah they are." Ken agreed. "We've been to this festival before, I wonder why this year is such a huge deal?" Ken asked confused. He was excited for the festival as well but his best girl friend and his other best girl friend/girlfriend had enough excitement for everyone combined.

"Hmm…I wonder…" Shouta said just as confused as he was. Shouta's mother and father came into the living room. Marika's mother smirked knowing the exact reason why the girls were so excited. Young love; it was really the sweetest thing to watch grow. She could see all of them getting married just like she did to her first love.

"Come on Shouta, let's go home and change and we'll be back ok." She said with a smile. She's been smiling a lot lately and it made him happy every time.

"Ok." Shouta stood up. "See you when I get back Ken." He said. Ken stood up.

"I have to get home myself. So, see ya."

"Ken dear, we'll give you a ride if you'd like?" Mrs. Hanasaki said.

"Oh, ok. Thanks." Ken said as he walked out with Shouta and his mother and father.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Yuzuyu came out the bathroom in her light pink kimono. It had blooming red flowers on it. She held her red butterfly obi out to Marika so she could help her put it on. Yuzuyu's hair was pinned up with a light pink flower hair comb to the side of her head. She left her bang hanging out. She also had on pink sandals.

"Aw Yuzuyu you look so cute! Shouta's gonna faint when he sees you in this." Marika praised. She tightened the obi and Yuzuyu turned around.

"Not before Ken faints from seeing you in yours." Marika was wearing a dark purple kimono with lavender cherry blossoms all over it and a lavender butterfly obi. It was the same one as her mother's just purple. She loved looking like her mother. Even when she was little she would walk around the house in her mother's high heel shoes and make-up. Her hair was pinned up with a purple hair comb toward the back with her bangs also hanging. Her sandals were lavender.

"Heehee, you think so?"

"I know so." Yuzuyu smiled.

"Thank you." Marika said grateful to the compliment. "Isn't this exciting?" Marika asked.

"It is. This'll be the first time Shouta sees me in a kimono and it'll be our first festival together. I'm so happy."

"Yeah, even though Ken has seen me in a kimono, he's never seen this one. Plus this'll be our first festival as a couple." Marika blushed.

"Today is going to be an amazing day."

"Yeah, I can't wait." Marika agreed.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Yuzuyu and Marika went downstairs with smiles on their faces. When Mr. And Mrs. Katakura and Marika's mother saw them all conversation stopped.

"Well, would you look at them?" Mr. Katakura said in an awed voice. His niece looked so beautiful and Marika was just as lovely.

"Marika, Yuzuyu, you both look so beautiful." Mrs. Katakura complimented.

"Like princesses." Marika's mother said with a smile.

"Thank you." Yuzuyu and Marika spoke at the same time.

"Wait till the boys see this. They're not gonna know what hit 'em." Mr. Katakura chimed. After about ten minutes the doorbell rang. Marika's mother stood up.

"Let me get it. Girls go stand right there so when they come inside the living room they can be shocked at how utterly gorgeous you look." Marika's mother motioned them away further in the living room and walked to the door with a smirk on her face.

"Aw, boys, don't you look handsome." She smiled and pulled both their cheeks. She let go and Shouta rubbed his face. Shouta was wearing a blue kimono with gold dragons on it and a dark blue obi sash.

"Mom…that hurt…" Ken said as he rubbed his cheek. Ken was wearing a black kimono with red dragons on it and his obi sash was red.

"I'm sorry dear, you just look _so_ _cute_." Marika's mother answered. She loved Ken like her own son already so when she found out him and Marika were going out she couldn't help but be ecstatic. If she wanted anyone to be her son-in-law, she wanted it to be Ken, plus he already called her "mom" for knowing her for so many years. There was no one else who could handle Marika's tenacity and attitude but him. So she would definitely make that wedding happen even if it killed her. Shouta and Ken thanked her and walked in. Shouta's mother and father walked in after in their kimonos.

"Have Yuzu and Marika come downstairs yet?" Shouta asked Marika's mother politely.

"Oh you know girls. They just take forever and ever to get ready." Marika's mother answered with a smile.

"Oh I know mom, Marika was like that last year for our 8th grade prom. She had me waiting for an hour. Makes me wonder what she's doing." Ken laughed and walked to the living room. Someone clearing their throat interrupted his laughter. He looked at Marika and his jaw dropped, eyes bugging out of his head. Time seemed to stop immediately, as if no one else was there but him and Marika.

"I resent that Ken. You did _not_ wait an hour." Marika said with her arms folded. Ken blinked trying to come up with some type of reply. Some type of _something _to say; but he was lost for words as was Shouta. Shouta's eyes were wide and he blinked more than usual. He shook his head too trying to clear it to no avail. They couldn't believe their eyes. Was it really possible for two girls that they've known forever to look any more gorgeous than normal? Shouta shook his head and finally walked over to Yuzuyu who was blushing uncontrollably. He took her hand and kissed it softly. Yuzuyu blushed even more; she could feel steam coming out of her ears.

"You look utterly _amazing_ Yuzuyu Sakashita." He said in his prince-like voice.

"Thank you Shouta." She smiled an embarrassed smile. Why did he have to be so princely? Ken walked over to Marika and he smiled a breathtaking smile at her. He tilted her chin upward, and moved a piece of her bang out her face gently, so he could see her beautiful purple eyes.

"Marika…I-I'm at a lose for words…I can barely form a complete and let alone coherent sentence with you standing here like this…breathtaking…" He stared into Marika's eyes. He felt his heart beat incredibly fast as he stared. Something was happening but he couldn't understand what. Why was his heart beating so fast all of a sudden? Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

Love.

He loved Marika so much he felt his heart wanting to burst right out of his chest. He could stare into her eyes forever and it would never be enough.

"Thank you Ken. You look very handsome yourself." She replied. Everything else seemed to go away to Marika. All there was was Ken. She realized that, he is all that ever will be. She never wanted to leave his side. Were these feelings supposed to be this strong at such a young age? She didn't know. She didn't want to think that this was some silly teenage romance. She wanted to believe that this would last forever and that this was where she belonged. She wanted to belong in Ken's arms; she seemed to fit so perfectly there now. She smiled and threw all her doubts away. That fact, that small little fact that she belonged with Ken and no one else _right now_ was all she needed. Someone cleared their throat again and both boys snapped out of their dazes.

"I don't mean to interrupt this lovely display, but we should get going now kids." Shouta's father said. The boys blushed after realizing it wasn't just them in the house with Yuzuyu and Marika.

"Uh…um…right. Shall we go my lady?" Shouta asked as he held out his arm to Yuzuyu.

"We shall." Yuzuyu replied while taking his arm. They walked out the door first and headed to Mr. Katakura's van.

"You know, sometimes, I think he tries to make me look bad." Ken said.

"Me too son…me too. And he's my _kid_; my own son is showing me up. It's sad really. " Marika and Mrs. Hanasaki laughed at Mr. Hanasaki.

"Shouta is just a natural born prince that's all. Being a gentlemen comes natural to him." Mrs. Hanasaki said.

"Yeah, and others have to work at it. That's not bad though." Marika said linking her arm with Ken's. Mr. And Mrs. Hanasaki walked outside to the van as well. "It's what I like about you."

"You like that I'm not all prince-like? What girl likes that? Aren't you _all_ raised to _want_ a "prince charming" of your own?"

"Yeah, but I was raised around 'Ken-chan' so I never wanted a "price charming" just 'Ken-chan'. Princes are overrated. Besides, I'm a princess, I like being the only royalty in this relationship." Marika smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Ken blushed at his old nickname and laughed at Marika's attitude. She was confident about herself, not an insecure bone in her body.

"Well then, your 'Ken-chan' shall stay your 'Ken-chan.'" He kissed her cheek.

"Good. That's all I want."

"It's all I got." Marika giggled and Ken smiled. They walked out to the van with everyone else except Mrs. Katakura who was getting last minute things.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

When they arrived into the parking lot they got out of the van. Mrs. Katakura was anxious to eat some of the wonderful food they prepared every year at the festival.

"Everyone! Before we get started I want a picture." Everyone agreed and then got into a group for the photo. All the adults stood behind their kin. The foursome held the hands of their significant other with a happy smile.

"Ready? On three say cheese; one…two…three!" Everyone smiled and even bigger smile and Mrs. Katakura snapped the picture on her digital camera.

"Ok, now I want a picture of Yuzuyu, Shouta, Marika, and Ken." The adults moved out of the picture.

"Ok now, don't just hold hands. Come on, give the camera a little something more." Mrs. Katakura said in a playful tone. The foursome blushed but complied. Shouta wrapped one arm around Yuzuyu's waist and Ken pulled Marika closer to him with his arm comfortably around her shoulder.

"Good. Now say cheese!"

"Cheese!" Everyone smiled and another bright flash blinded their eyes.

"Okay everyone. We'll meet back here at eight o'clock after the fireworks alright?" Mrs. Katakura said.

"Okay." Everyone agreed and headed toward the festival.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So Yuzu, what's the first thing you want to do?" Shouta asked as they walked through the crowd of people holding hands. Marika and Ken were walking with them.

"Hmm, I don't know. There's so much we can do and we have so much time." Yuzuyu said. She couldn't make up her mind on what to do first.

"Ken, Ken, I want a fish. Can we go get one?" Marika poked out her lip and Ken smiled.

"What is this?? Marika _asking_ for something? This _is_ a special occasion." Ken said in a smart tone.

"Aw shut up Ken and get me a fish."

"That's more like it. What a faker. Hahaha." Ken laughed and Marika huffed. She hit him and then grabbed his arm.

"Guys we'll see you during the fireworks ok." Marika said to Yuzuyu and Shouta.

"Ok Marika, see you guys later." Marika and Ken walked off to where the fish were and Shouta and Yuzuyu still walked straight.

"I know Shouta! Can you win me a plushie?" Yuzuyu asked excitedly.

"Sure. Sounds like fun. But then that means you have to win me something too." Shouta said as he began to walk.

"Sure that sounds fair." They walked over to the game where you have to knock off the three cans in order to win a big plushie. You got three chances to knock them all down. The guy who worked in the stand greeted them.

"Well well how are you today? Come to play?" The young man asked Yuzuyu. He wore a green kimono and he had shoulder length brunette hair and blue eyes. He had to be about nineteen.

"We're fine. How are you?" Yuzuyu asked with a polite smile thinking nothing of it when the guy only acknowledged her.

"I'm fine _now_." He winked at Yuzuyu and Shouta automatically grabbed her hand.

"So, I would like to win a prize for a my _girlfriend_ now. If that's alright with you." Shouta said with a sly smirk on his face. No one was going to blatantly flirt with Yuzuyu while he stood there. Not now not ever. He didn't care if it was the guy's job or not. The guy laughed and looked Shouta in the eye.

"That's perfectly alright with me." The guy handed Shouta the ball. Shouta thought to himself. _'I don't _believe_ this guy! Is he serious right now? We just got here and he's already trying to ruin my perfect day with Yuzuyu.' _

"Yay!" Yuzuyu said. She was a little bit confused but thought nothing of it again. The young man handed Shouta the ball and Shouta took the first shot and missed.

"Oh, _darn_. You missed. Here, try again." The guy said condescendingly handing Shouta another ball. Shouta threw it again and missed for the second time.

"Well would you look at that? You can't even seem to knock _one_ down. I'm pretty sure I could do _so_ much better." Shouta looked at him and the guy looked at Yuzuyu. Shouta's eye twitched a little bit.

"Um, excuse me, but could you maybe not talk. Shouta can't concentrate." Yuzuyu said as politely. The guy was shocked. He looked like someone who's never been turned down before, not even when the girl had a boyfriend. He was probably the type of guy who got whatever he wanted and who ever he wanted. He was probably never turned down before he could turn on the charm full force.

"Oh…sorry." Was all he said. Shouta laughed loudly and threw the ball knocking all three of the cans down.

"YAY!! Shouta you did it!!" Yuzuyu jumped and clapped. Shouta smirked at the guy and then turned to Yuzuyu.

"Which one would you like my princess?" Shouta asked. Yuzuyu blushed and pointed to a giant pink plush kitten.

"That one my dear prince." She said with a smile. The guy reluctantly handed Shouta the kitten to give to Yuzuyu.

"Thank you Shouta!" She kissed him on the cheek. "Now lets go win you something." She said as she pulled Shouta's hand to walk. Shouta turned around and smirked at the guy who was watching them walk away. The guy felt cold for some reason. He was completely ignored by a pretty girl probably for the first time.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Well Marika, now that you got your fish, what do you want to do next?"

"Hmm, let's go play another game and then eat. I'm hungry." Marika said.

"Okay." Ken agreed. Marika looked over toward the games and she saw a crowd of guys all around one game. She was curious so her and Ken pushed threw the crowd toward the game.

The game was you had to shoot five stacked bottles down in order to get a prize. You only got two chances. The woman that greeted them had enormous breasts and they showed teasingly through her kimono. She also had long blonde hair and green eyes.

Two guys were in the middle of playing but both of them failed at knocking down the bottles. They were too preoccupied by the woman's bosom to aim correctly. Marika looked disgusted and turned around.

"Hey! Hey you! Young man, why don't you try your hand and see if you can beat the odds?" She asked in a seductive voice. Ken looked scared automatically because Marika's hand tensed up around his.

"No thanks." Ken said, he turned around ready to walk away and the woman called out to him again.

"Aw! Why not?! Come on! I bet you can do it! Tell your girlfriend to calm down its just a game!" The blonde woman said. Marika instantly turned around and pushed through the gawking men.

"How about _I_ try your little game?" Marika said.

"Sure, little girl." Marika twitched.

"I'm not a little girl."

"Of course you're not." The woman turned her attention to Ken. "Hey handsome, how are _you_ today?" Marika was shocked. Ken didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether to say he was fine or if not to answer at all.

"Hey." Marika said. "How about you stop trying to flirt with_ my _boyfriend and we play this game hmm?" Marika said pulling the sleeves of her kimono up.

"Okay little girl."

"Stop calling me little. How about we make this interesting. If I win, you close up your damn kimono, and if I lose, I'll give you my boyfriend's number." Ken gasped. Was Marika insane?!

"Marika what are you doing?" Ken asked a little panicky.

"Well well, aren't we confident?" The woman asked.

"Not at all, there's no confidence here." She said; her reply laced with sarcasm.

"Fine. Here's the gun. Shoot the bottles down and you win. You've got two chances." The woman handed Marika the gun.

"Thanks." Marika aimed with one eye shut and then opened them both. She shot but the rubber bullet went straight into the woman's forehead instead of towards the bottles.

"Oops. Sorry about that." Marika said seeming apologetic. _'_That's_ for flirting with Ken.' _She thought. You could tell that humiliated the woman.

Ken chuckled a little bit. And then cleared his throat when the angry woman looked at him.

"You little brat." The woman said with a red dot on her forehead.

"Don't I have another shot? Can I get this over with please?" Marika smirked. The woman growled and handed her another rubber bullet. Marika aimed seriously now and shot the rubber bullet into the center and knocked all the bottles down.

"NO!" The woman yelled.

"Well, how about you cover yourself up. Have some respect for yourself." Marika said. "Oh and can you give me that lion right there please." Marika asked as she pointed toward her prize. The woman huffed and puffed while she gave Marika the lion.

"Thank you." Marika handed Ken the lion. "Here, I won this for you."

"Oh, thanks Marika." Marika grabbed Ken's hand and walked out of the crowd. The woman closed up her kimono and the men awed.

"Sorry fellas, a loss is a loss." She said.

As they walked Ken was quiet. He couldn't tell if Marika was angry or not. Then she started giggling and the giggle turned to hysterical laughter. Ken started to laugh with her.

"Oh my goodness. I couldn't believe how bold she was! It was completely out of this world!" She laughed some more.

"I love how you shot her right in the forehead. You _know_ that was humiliating."

"I know. I didn't want to be that mean but she started it."

"You were amazing." Ken kissed her forehead.

"Well thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed that." Marika smiled. Then her smiled disappeared. "She didn't have an effect on you right?"

"Of course not."

"Good. I'm glad. All those drooling guys made me sick."

"I know. But for some reason, I don't seem to pay attention to anything anymore except for you. You're the only thing that holds my attention Marika." Ken said lovingly. Marika blushed and looked up at Ken. She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"The same thing goes for me. Maybe we're sick or something?" Marika said.

"If I'm sick than I don't want to get better…" Ken said.

"Haha, me neither." Marika agreed.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Thank you for winning me this Yuzu. Its cute." Shouta said looking at the small brown plush dog with a black spot surrounding one eye. Yuzuyu frowned and looked away.

"I wish I could have gotten you something bigger. I feel unaccomplished." She said. Shouta pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

"You're so cute its ridiculous." She looked at him and he smiled. "I like this dog because _you_ won it for me. It could've been a key chain and I still would've been happy."

"Aww Shouta! I love you!" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "You are the sweetest boyfriend a girl could ever ask for." She finished. Shouta chuckled.

"I love you too Yuzu." They heard people around them going "Aw!" and cooing after seeing such a display of pure young love.

"Well, I think we've drawn a bit of attention to ourselves."

"I think we did too. Maybe we should go eat before people start coming up to us." Yuzuyu and Shouta hurried along to the nearest food place they could find.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Shinji dearest?" Mrs. Hanasaki said.

"Yeah?" He answered while taking a sip of his tea and looking at the blooming cherry blossoms.

"When do the fireworks start?" She asked.

"I think in about an hour." He replied and took another sip.

"Oh. Okay."

"Are you alright? Do you want to leave now or something?" He asked. They were sitting against a tree like many other couples, completely relaxed.

"No no, I'm fine. It's just, I'm so comfortable here I didn't really want to move anytime soon." Mrs. Hanasaki said blushing slightly.

"Oh. Kakoe, if you don't want to leave we don't have to. The fireworks are the same every year anyway. Besides, I'm comfortable too." He said wrapping his arm around Mrs. Hanasaki and pulling her closer to lean on his chest.

"Thank you Shinji." She closed her eyes and smiled. "I wonder what I did to deserve such an amazing family. There's no way you and Shouta should belong to me." She said tracing small circles with her finger on Mr. Hanasaki's kimono.

"You shouldn't do that to yourself honey. I mean honestly, what has anyone done to deserve anyone? I think it's best if we all just consider ourselves lucky. I mean I could say the same thing too. What did I do to deserve you and Shouta? Who's going to have the answer? No one on this earth I'm sure of that." Mr. Hanasaki said as he rubbed Mrs. Hanasaki's back. She smiled at how laid back her husband had become over the years. Shouta must have rubbed off on him.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize. You're not the only person in this world that questions good things." He said. He tilted Mrs. Hanasaki's chin up and smiled softly at her. A tear slid down Mrs. Hanasaki cheek.

"K-Kakoe! What's wrong why are you crying?! What did I say?!" Mr. Hanasaki panicked and some of the people around them stared.

"No no, it's just, I love you so much and I feel like I've wasted so much time being angry…I…" She cried into his chest.

"Kakoe…" He stroked her hair that fell loosely around her shoulders. "It doesn't matter. Shouta and I aren't going anywhere. Don't cry love. You should be happy that we're sitting here happily relaxed and not sad at home like we used to be." Mrs. Hanasaki looked up and rubbed her eyes. Mr. Hanasaki wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"You know, that Yuzuyu is one heck of a young lady. I'm curious to see who else's lives she can change the way she did ours. I mean Shouta has this twinkle in his eyes and this certain pep to his step. You can tell when he's thinking about her too. It amazes me how much he loves her." Mr. Hanasaki said with a smile.

"Love? You really think they're in love at such a young age?" Mrs. Hanasaki asked.

"Isn't it obvious though? The kids around us are not like most teenagers. They don't think like regular teenagers, haven't you noticed? Yuzuyu speaks with so much wisdom way beyond her years. Her friend Marika is the same way." He looked up to the sky thoughtfully. He continued with a smile. "I'm just glad Shouta was able to find a girl like that. You can tell she appreciates everything that she has. Not an ungrateful thought in her mind I'm sure." Mrs. Hanasaki nodded her head.

"You're right Shinji. She makes me happy from the bottom of my heart. If I were to have a daughter, I would want her to be like Yuzuyu. Cheerful and always happy."

"So would I Kakoe. Which is exactly why we need to start wedding arrangements now. Shouta isn't going to go out with anyone else. I can feel it. There's no way he's letting her go." Mrs. Hanasaki laughed.

"Maybe we should let them graduate high school first dear."

"High school shmigh school." He replied with a wave of his hand. Mrs. Hanasaki laughed once more.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I think we should make our way over to the where the fireworks are going to be Ken. Are you full?" Marika asked looking at Ken. He was sitting on a stool right next to her at a ramen shop.

"Yeah, let's go." They paid for their food, thanked the chef for their meal and left.

"Today has gone by too fast."

"Yeah, time flies when you're having fun." Ken agreed. He grabbed Marika's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Marika smiled at him and then she heard her name being called.

"Over here!" Yuzuyu yelled from the side of Marika. A few dozen people were in front of them so Yuzuyu and Shouta had to wait for an opening. When they found one they ran through it to Marika and Ken.

"Hey guys." Yuzuyu said with a giant grin.

"Hey." Marika and Ken said in unison.

"Aw Yuzu look at your kitten! I love it!" Marika cheered. Yuzuyu smiled.

"Thanks! Shouta won it for me. I like you gold fish too Marika. It's adorable."

"Thank you. Ken caught it for me after about twenty minutes. People were getting so impatient, but Ken just _had_ to get the fish I asked for. I was willing to settle but he wasn't. It was a pride thing I'm positive." She said and looked at Ken who huffed.

"Oh yeah says the girl who shot a woman in the forehead with a rubber bullet."

"What?" Yuzuyu and Shouta asked, also in unison. They both had equally confused looks on their faces.

"No, you know that wasn't my fault Ken." Marika protested.

"So you didn't shoot a woman with a rubber bullet?" Yuzuyu asked.

"Well I did, but she deserved it!"

"What did she do?" Shouta asked.

"She was flirting with Ken and I was _right_ _there _and I mean right next to him and she's saying things like "Hey handsome" and all this other mess. Are you kidding me? I had to do something!" Marika said trying to defend her herself. "If you ask me, justice was served to that woman and I hoped she learned a lesson or two about flirting with a taken man, hmph." She folded her arms and Yuzuyu started to laugh.

"That's hilarious Marika! I can't believe you shot her in the head! Ha!" Yuzuyu laughed more.

"I know how you feel Marika. This guy was trying to flirt with Yuzuyu while I was standing right there as well. It made me pretty angry. I wish _I_ could've had a gun with some rubber bullets." Yuzuyu stopped laughing and looked at Shouta with a confused expression.

"Wait, he was flirting?"

"You honestly didn't realize?" Shouta asked. Ken chuckled.

"That's Yuzu for you. She's got a one-track mind when it comes to you Shouta." Ken said in knowing tone. Yuzuyu blushed.

"I guess I do. I feel kinda bad now…" She put her finger to her cheek and scratched it a little.

"Don't. He was a jerk anyway." Shouta said. Yuzuyu giggled and nodded.

"Okay."

"So have you guys had anything to eat?" Marika asked.

"Yup. We're ready for some fireworks. How about you two?" Yuzuyu replied.

"We ate too." Marika answered.

"Well then how about we go find good spots to watch." Ken suggested.

"YAY! FIREWORKS!" Yuzuyu threw her hands up to the setting sky. Darkness would make the fireworks look perfect today.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

When they got to the field where the fireworks would be held there were many people there already. It was very crowded so staying together was quite a task. They were able to accomplish it though. They heard an announcement that the fireworks were going to start in five minutes. Shouta looked around to see if he could see his mom and dad. He couldn't seem to see them anywhere.

"Something wrong?" Yuzuyu asked.

"Just looking for my parents. But they probably skipped out on these fireworks."

"Why would they do that?"

"Well my mom was never the one for fireworks and stuff. She doesn't have anything against it; she would just rather not be close to them like this. My dad just doesn't care." Shouta smiled. He hoped his mom and dad were enjoying their time together.

"I'm sure they're enjoying themselves." Yuzuyu said. Shouta wrapped his arms around Yuzuyu's waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm sure they are."

"Oh boy they're about to start." Marika said excitedly.

"Aw Marika, I forgot how much you liked fireworks." Ken said looking at Marika. She blushed.

"Well, I don't know what it is about them that I love so much." Marika said.

"Probably the colors. That's what I love." Yuzuyu said.

"Hmm, maybe it is the colors."

"You seem younger when you're excited like this. Its cute." Ken said pulling Marika closer to him. Her face became the color of an apple.

"Ken…please…don't call me cute."

"Okay."

"Wait! What I mean to say is…um…uh…thank you." Ken laughed a little.

"You're welcome Marika." They heard another announcement that the fireworks would start in one minute.

"Isn't this wonderful guys? This is our first time as couples at this festival. It makes me all giddy and happy." Yuzuyu said.

"It is wonderful." Shouta kissed Yuzuyu's cheek. After that kiss they heard one firework go off and shoot up into the sky like rocket. It bursted into red sparks in the shape of a bowl of ramen.

"That's a new one!" Marika cheered.

Someone came onto the speaker.

"HELLO EVERYONE! WE HOPED YOU ENJOYED THE SECOND DAY OF THE TAKAYAMA FESTIVAL! HERE'S A PARTING GIFT AND COME BACK TOMORROW!"

More fireworks were let off simultaneously exploding into different colors: blue, green, red, yellow, orange, and purple. The foursome watched in awe and smiles. Shouta kissed Yuzuyu's hand and smiled at her. Marika looked up at Ken and couldn't think of a more perfect time to say those famous words.

The words that she's been dying to use.

"Ken." He looked down at her.

"Yeah?" He answered nervously. This moment seemed so perfect to him.

"Um," She looked down to brace herself and then looked back up. "I love you." Ken smiled the biggest smile you could imagine and kissed Marika's lips passionately.

"I love you too Marika." They smiled at each other. Yuzuyu clapped quietly happy that her best friends finally confessed their love for each other.

'_Today was so prefect. Life can't get any better than this.' _She thought with a smile.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Once the fireworks were over they met back up with their family at the entrance and headed toward Mr. Hanasaki's van. They talked about their day on the way home. Marika was glad to see her mother had had a good time by herself. She knew how sad she could get when her mother thought about her father. Once they arrived everyone thanked Mrs. Katakura for inviting them along and went on home. Once Yuzuyu kissed Shouta good-bye she came inside and closed the door with a sigh.

"I love him…" She took off her sandals and walked into the living room.

"Yuzuyu dear can you check the answering machine?!" Mrs. Katakura called to Yuzuyu from upstairs.

"Okay! I will!" Yuzuyu called back. Yuzuyu went over to the phone and pushed the button to hear the voicemail. There was one message for Reiko that she listened through and then there was another voicemail from Kippei.

"_HEY YUZU-CHAN! I'll be coming over tomorrow okay! Be ready to go out to eat!" _There was a pause. _"And um we need to talk too but don't worry ok!" _ She heard the beep of the message ending and stood there for a minute.

Kippei was coming over to talk. She couldn't help but worry a little bit.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Wow so this has to be the longest chapter I've written in my whole fanfiction career but I didn't want to cut it into two chapters so forgive me if this was just a really long boring chapter.  
**

**Ok so the Takayama festival is a real spring festival that happens every year, at least that's what they told me on google. Of course I made up the events and games but the festival itself is real, just in case you were wondering. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey hey everyone! (Smiles) Sorry for the delay yet again. I just want to thank all my anonymous reviewers, its makes me sad when I can't reply to each review personally but I still thank you very very much. Of course I thank the ones that I can reply to as well. I love you all very much (Smiles bigger) and if I tell you my life has been crazy, it has been CRAZY! I mean I've been singing my lungs out and over working my voice. BUT something good did come out of it. I've got the lead role in the musical that I auditioned for (smiles) which makes me very happy. It's not everyday that you try out for a play for the first time and you get the lead role. SO ANYWAYZ this is a super long author's note and I'm sorry about that. Just wanted to throw some excuses for my delay out there.**

**Disclaimer: I've totally forgot this thing for like EVER! Don't sue! I didn't mean it!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Kippei, when are you leaving to go see Yuzu-chan?" Kokoro asked as she sat on their leather couch. She was flipping through the channels on her TV while Kippei was in the kitchen looking through the refrigerator.

"I was going to head out in about…tomorrow maybe?Actually make that next week." Kippei said as he closed the fridge with a coke in his hand.

"Kippei, someone's got to tell her. I think that person should be you." Kokoro stood up and walked over to Kippei who was staring at the floor. His face looked melancholy.

"I can't do it Kokoro. I can't." He said. Kokoro wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Kippei…"

"Why now though Kokoro? Why right now? Everything is going so well; she's SO happy its ridiculous. Who am I to go and take that twinkle in her eyes _away_?" Kokoro rubbed his back.

"I know Kippei, but this is something that she should know. I know you don't want to do it but…its important Kippei." Kokoro looked up at Kippei's face. He looked down at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead and sighed.

"Alright. I'll get going then." He said letting her go.

"Okay." She grabbed Kippei's jacket for him.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

"_You're going out with Kippei today?" _Shouta asked. He had called Yuzuyu when he woke up. It was about eleven o'clock when he woke up.

"Yeah, I don't know when he's coming though. He only said to be ready to go out to eat and that he has something to tell me."

"_Oh? I wonder what he has to say?" _

"Me too. It honestly doesn't make any sense. Why go _out_ and tell me something? But he told me not to worry so I'm sure its nothing bad." She said calming her own curiosity and hopefully Shouta's.

"_That is a little weird. Make sure you call me when you come home okay. I see myself worrying about what he has to tell you."_

"Okay, but I assure you, there's really nothing to worry about."

"_If you say so." _Yuzuyu was going to reply when she heard a knock at the front door.

"Oh Shouta I think that's him I'll talk to you later okay. Love you."

"_Enjoy yourself, I love you too." _

"Bye."

"_Bye." _Yuzuyu turned the phone off and smiled. She never got enough of hearing Shouta's voice. She jumped off her bed fully dressed and headed downstairs. The door had already been opened for Kippei when she got downstairs. She gave him a big smile and ran to him.

"Kippei-onii-chan! Ready to go?" She asked.

"You bet. Where would you like to eat Yuzu? It's your choice." He said with a thoughtful smile. Yuzuyu looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He wasn't his usual peppy Kippei.

"Um, I'm not sure. How much are you willing to spend?" Yuzuyu asked in a jokingly tone. Kippei became more disheartened. When he looked at Yuzuyu happiness radiated off of her. She could make the sickest person in the world smile because you could feel how happy she was. How thankful she was to have everything that she has.

"Well, being a married man, with his own place, and bills to pay, not too much. Hahaha." Yuzuyu giggled.

"How about that new diner "Katsuyama's"? I haven't been to it yet. Reiko-onee-chan says she really likes that place."

"Sure, let's go. See you later mom." Mrs. Katakura yelled bye from the kitchen and Kippei and Yuzuyu walked out to Kippei's car.

'_Why do I have such a weird feeling about this?' _Yuzuyu thought. She buckled her seat belt and Kippei started the car.

"So Kippei-onii-chan how's Kokoro-onee-chan?" She asked.

"She's fine, you know Koko, attitude when she's happy and worse attitude when she's angry." Kippei smiled and Yuzuyu giggled.

"I'm glad she's okay. Are you? Kippei-onii-chan?" She said looking at him hoping to get a response she could work with.

"Um…I'm fine I guess…I could be better."

"Your job not going well?"

"Its fine. Work is work, I enjoy what I do."

"Bills then huh? Must be tough."

"No, I get by alright. Nothing for me to stress about."

"Is Kokoro-onee-chan pregnant or something?" Yuzuyu asked with a slight bit of exasperation. Kippei slammed on the brake at a red light and they jolted forward slightly. The seat belts stopped them immediately from going to far forward.

"K-Kippei-onii-chan?! Why did you do that? Am I right??" She asked slightly frantic.

"No, no, that's not it at _all_. Do you _know_ how horrible Kokoro being pregnant would be? Sure our kid would be cute because Kokoro would be its mother and I would be its father but, no no no. I probably wouldn't be able to live at home for the whole nine months she's pregnant!" He ranted and then stepped on the gas gently so as not to scare Yuzuyu again.

"Well then I don't get it? If nothing's wrong with you or Kokoro-onee-chan, then what could possibly be the reason for why you're not acting like yourself?" She asked becoming a little frustrated. Its like he was talking in circles, as if he didn't want her to know the real reason to why he was acting the way he was. She could tell something was off completely but what could it be?

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kippei slowed down in front of the parking lot of the Diner called "Katsuyama's". It was recently brought and so far the reviews for the food have been excellent. She thought that maybe her and Shouta could come here again one day soon if the food was really that good. Kippei got out the car silently. He still hadn't answered Yuzuyu's question and she was going to find out why in just a few minutes. It's why they went out in the first place, so he could tell her something. They walked in and took their seats. As soon as they did a waiter came and asked for what they could like to drink.

"I'd like some tea please." Kippei said.

"And you Miss?" The waiter asked politely.

"A fruit punch drink please." She answered with a smile. The waiter blushed and smiled back at her with a nod. He thought she was really cute. Yuzuyu, like normal, paid no attention to the blushing boy.

"Kippei-onii-chan please tell me what's up. I don't like being confused for this long." Yuzuyu said looking at Kippei from across their little table.

"I'm sorry Yuzu."

"Why are you apologizing?" Yuzuyu's eyebrows furrowed with worry. '_Now I'm definitely worried.'_

"Yuzuyu…your mom called me last night." Kippei said not looking her in the eye. Yuzuyu immediately began to panic.

"Is she sick? What's wrong?" Yuzuyu hasn't spoken to her mother lately so she didn't know how she was doing. She mentally smacked herself for not keeping in better touch with her mother.

"Well, she's not exactly sick. She misses you." Kippei said with a gentle voice. Yuzuyu tilted her head and then relaxed. Was this what he had to hell her? This wasn't so bad. She missed her mother too, but there's no reason why she couldn't call Yuzuyu and talk to her.

"Kippei, I'm not understanding. I miss her too but she could've called me right? Is her phone off?" Yuzuyu was trying to make sense of everything. Why would her mother call Kippei just to tell him that she missed her? She could've easily called Yuzuyu herself and things would have been much easier. She wasn't seeing the logic.

"That's not all I came here to tell you Yuzuyu."

"Kippei-onii-chan, I'm begging you just please come out with it already." She begged.

"I'm afraid of how you'll react. Let me tell you our conversation first." Kippei said.

(Flashback)

_The phone rang and Kokoro was in her office. She got up and went to the living room to get the phone. Kippei was lying on the couch sleeping with the TV still on. She smiled as she picked up the phone._

"_Hello?" _

"_Hello? Kokoro?"_

"_Sakashita-san?"_

"_Yes, how are you dear?"_

"_Oh I'm fine and yourself?"_

"_I'm okay." She answered._

"_That's good. Was there something you needed?" Kokoro asked. She was a bit confused on why Yuzuyu's mother was calling._

"_I was wondering if Kippei was around."_

"_Oh sure he is. He's asleep though. I'll wake him up for you." Kokoro offered._

"_No no, that's ok. Please don't bother him. I'm sure he's had a long day."_

"_Not really, he didn't have to work today and it's not like he cleans the house. I'll wake him. Besides, you sound like you really have something to tell him."_

"_Oh…ok…thank you."_

"_No problem, hold on okay." Kokoro put the phone down and walked over to Kippei. She kneeled down next to him and whispered._

"_Kippei. Kippei, Sakashita-san is on the phone." She tapped him on the forehead and got no response._

"_Kippei, wake up." Kokoro nudged him again and still no response. Kokoro huffed._

"_KIPPEI WAKE UP AND ANSWER THE PHONE **NOW**!" She yelled. Kippei bolted up._

"_No! Don't hit me Koko!" He covered his face._

"_Hit you? What are you talking about?" Kokoro raised an eyebrow._

"_You were just about to punch me in the face for eating the last pudding cup. BUT I SWEAR I THOUGHT THERE WAS ONE MORE!" _

"_Oh Kippei shut up and get on the phone. It's Sakashita-san and she sounds like she has something urgent to tell you."_

"_My aunt? Really?" Kippei took the phone and yawned before he put his mouth to the receiver. He wasn't completely coherent yet but he would be able to grasp most of what will be said. At least that's what he hoped. _

"_Hello?"_

"_Hello Kippei."_

"_Hi Aunt Miyako. How are you?" He asked. It was nice hearing from his aunt after such a long time. She barely calls anyone and she sometimes calls Yuzuyu but its not often._

"_Well, I'm okay. And yourself?"_

"_I'm happy; nothing to complain about. So what's wrong? Koko said you sounded like you had something urgent to tell me. Are you sure everything is alright?"_

"_Well no. You see I wanted you to help me out."_

"_Sure what is it?" He asked kindly.  
_

"_Well, you see. I'm finally better now I think. And…I want Yuzuyu to come live with me."_

"_W-What?"_

"_I want her to come live with me. I miss my daughter tremendously and I want her to come back and stay with me."_

"_Aunt Miyako…."_

"_I'm very lonely here now. I feel empty without her with me. I've already missed too much of her life and I don't want to miss anymore." Kippei didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. _

"_So what is it that you want me to do?" He asked, only just realizing that he wished he'd never said that he would help._

"_Could you convince her to come live with me? Please? I miss her so much Kippei but I wouldn't be able to take it if she told me no herself."_

"_Oh Aunt Miyako…okay I'll um…talk to her for you alright?"_

"_Thank you Kippei." _

"_Sure. Talk to you soon okay?" _

"_Talk to you soon." Kippei hung up and dropped the phone couch. He slouched back and then pulled his bangs from his forehead._

(End Flashback)

"Sh-She wants me to move in with her…as in move out of Aunt Misako's house…?" Yuzuyu's eyes were wide and she was stunned. She didn't know what to think. All she knew was that, even though she loved her mother to death, this was not going to make her happy.

"Yuzuyu…I…" She was silent for a moment and then Yuzuyu's eyes started to water up but she shook her head to get rid of the urge to cry.

"Okay." She said quietly.

"Okay?" Kippei was the confused one now. She obviously didn't want to do it. Her life was here in Tokyo. He knew for a fact that there was no way she would want to leave here of her own will. Not with Shouta, Marika, and Ken still here.

"I'll go."

"But Yuzu? You don't want to. I can see it on your face that you _don't _want to."

"I'll go."

"Yuzu--"

"I SAID I'LL GO!" Kippei jumped back a little at her outburst. "She's my mother Kippei-onii-chan. It doesn't matter what I want to do or how I feel about this. This is the way things are supposed to _be_. I wasn't supposed to stay with Auntie so long… I'm prepared to leave." She said looking down at the table.

"Yuzuyu, you're a liar and a terrible one at that. I'm not going to let you sacrifice your happiness. I'll tell your mom you said no and that'll be the end of it." Kippei pulled out his cell phone and Yuzuyu reached over the table and took it from him.

"Kippei-onii-chan, you don't understand. I love my mother. She needs me now and I won't let her down. I won't…I can't…" She fiddled with his phone and then put it on the table. Kippei took it slowly and put it back in his pocket. He brushed back his bang.

"What about Shouta? And Marika and Ken?"

"They will always be my friends no matter where I go."

"And school? You want to go to a new school already?"

"It doesn't matter." She answered.

"YUZUYU! WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS!!"

"I'm not acting like anything."

"You're acting as if you don't care!! YOU KNOW YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!!"

"WELL THEN I'M SORRY THAT I'M CHOOSING MY MOTHER OVER EVERYTHING! AND I'M SORRY THAT YOU DON'T LIKE IT! BUT YOU'RE RIGHT! I DON'T CARE! I SAID I'M GOING!" Yuzuyu stood and stormed out of the diner. Kippei watched in shock as she left. He inhaled deeply and exhaled.

"That was the first time…she's ever raised her voice at me…"

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Yuzuyu ran with tears streaming down her face toward her house. She opened the door and ran up to her room without anyone noticing. She closed the door and slid down to the floor. Yuzuyu couldn't stop the tears from falling. She was going to leave everything she loved behind. "_How do you choose between two important things? What if they are on the same level of importance? What do you do then?" _She thought. She wiped her face and stood up. She walked back out the door and made her way over to Shouta's house. She did her best to keep the tears away while she walked. She made sure to wipe her face well so that no one would be able to tell she was crying.

When she arrived at his house she knocked on the door and Mrs. Hanasaki answered.

"Yuzuyu darling! How are you?"

"I'm fine Hanasaki-san and you?"

"I'm fine as well, thank you for asking. Looking for Shouta?"

"Yes I am actually." Mrs. Hanasaki smiled and let Yuzuyu in. "He's upstairs in his room. I think he's listening to music. I'm not sure. But his room is all the way to your left ok."

"Thanks, I'm gonna go bother him now."

"Haha, ok dear." Yuzuyu went upstairs for the first time and walked toward Shouta's room, she knocked on the door. She heard a "Coming!" from inside and smiled. Shouta opened the door and was shocked that it was Yuzuyu.

"Yuzu! W-what are you doing here?! Not saying that I'm not happy to see you or anything! My room isn't very clean right now! W-what I mean is that I um--"

"Can I come in Shouta?" She asked.

"S-sure. Please excuse the mess ok." She walked in his room and looked around. It didn't look dirty to her at all. He had a pair of socks on the floor and a button-up shirt lying across his bed, which was made up. He had a solid blue comforter and the same shade of blue sheets. His walls were bare white. Yuzuyu sat down on his full size bed.

"Wow Shouta. Look at this room. Its horrible." She giggled and Shouta blushed.

"I haven't cleaned my room in a while so of course it's going to be messy."

"Are you serious Shouta?"

"Yeah, weren't you?"

"No silly goose. Your room doesn't look bad at all. Its actually very clean."

"You think so?"

"Mhm." She went to sit on his bed and right next to it was a small wooden table.

"Shouta can I ask you something?" She said looking out his window. The sky was cloudy again, just like that day when she first came to Shouta's house.

"Sure." He answered with a smile.

"How do you choose between two important things?" Shouta raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Hmm, that's a pretty hard question to answer."

"Its ok if you don't know. It's a stupid question anyway."

"No no. It's not a stupid question…I think that, one thing will always be more important than the other."

"You don't think they can have the same level of importance?"

"Well I guess they could. But people usually choose what they would benefit from the most."

"But what if what they choose makes them lose the other important thing…for good?"

"Hmm, I guess I don't know. I think that's one of the things about life. Whenever you have to choose between things, whether it is a person or something else. One thing is going to end up unhappy or left by the waste side."

"Isn't there anyway around that?"

"I don't know Yuzu. I guess that's why people try to make decisions that they can live with and that will make them the happiest."

"Oh." Yuzuyu looked toward the small table and found the pictures of them together at the movies on their first date. Her eyes started to water up as she picked up the picture. Shouta still stood and smiled at the gesture. Then he heard her sniff and walked around his bed to see a tear fall onto her lap.

"Yuzu?! What's wrong?!" He panicked. He didn't understand why she was crying all of a sudden. He kneeled down in front of her and put his hand on her cheek. Yuzuyu leaned into his touch. She put her hand on top of his and looked at him.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Yuzu."

"I want to be with you forever. I can't see myself with anyone else but you. Do you understand that?" She asked as she cried.

"Of course I understand that. It's exactly how I feel about you. But I'm not understanding why you're telling me this Yuzu." He stood up and sat by her. He turned her face toward his. "Was it something I said or something that happened with Kippei?"

"Shouta…I…want to break up…" Yuzuyu said as the tears rolled down her face. Shouta's eyes widened.

"Wh-What? Y-Yuzuyu I don't understand?? Why are you saying this when you just told me that--??"

"I'm sorry!" She got up and ran out of Shouta's house without another word. Shouta was more than stunned. His whole world seemed to have shattered right in front of his face.

"Yuzuyu…just…she can't…why…no…please tell me this is some kind of joke…" He stood up and ran out of the house after Yuzuyu. He wasn't going to let this happen…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**So you all probably hate me right now…and I am sorry. Here I am, gone for like ten years and come back with a sad chapter. But the sad reality of things is, life is not perfect and we sometimes have to make sacrifices that we don't really want to make. Sometimes things are done for the better and one person has to end up unhappy for the time being. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Yeah so I kind of left that last chapter on a sour note but thanks so much for reviewing anyway. I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. But I bow down to the creator.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

When Shouta ran out of his house he didn't know where Yuzuyu had gone. He ran toward her house trying to keep a calm demeanor. Mrs. Hanasaki didn't understand what was going on at all. First, Yuzuyu ran out of the house in tears and then Shouta runs out even faster than her. She ran toward the front door and called out to Shouta.

"SHOUTA WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" She yelled.

"I'LL BE BACK!" Shouta called back to her. Mrs. Hanasaki started to worry. '_Why on earth would Yuzuyu be crying after coming here?' _She didn't want to think that they had broken up or that Shouta was the cause of Yuzuyu's tears. That would break her heart more than Shouta probably realized.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

He started to run full sprint toward Yuzuyu's house. _'She's got to be kidding. There's no way she's serious…but she wouldn't joke like this would she? No. She wouldn't. I know Yuzu loves me as much as I love her. Something is wrong…" _He ran toward her house and knocked on the door. Kippei had answered it.

"Shouta? What are you doing here all out of breath?" Kippei asked.

"Y-Yuzu…wants to break up…with me…and…I don't understand…why…" He said with staggered breath. Running all the way from his house full sprint tired him out a little. He didn't think Yuzuyu would be able to run away so fast.

"She wants to what!" Kippei smacked his forehead. "Shouta I'm sorry…this is my fault. I guess she already told you that she decided to leave then?" Kippei asked with his face in his hands. Shouta's eyes widened.

"Leave? What? What are you talking about Kippei? What do you mean decided to _leave_?" Shouta was even more confused and he didn't think that was possible.

"Wait…I thought you said she wanted to break up with you?"

"That _is_ what I said but she never told me _why_! What are _you_ talking about?" Shouta was becoming even more frustrated than he already was.

"Yuzuyu's mother wants her to come and live with her from now on."

"Her mother? Wait, why is that such a bad thing? Where does she live?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow. Moving with her mother didn't sound so bad. He didn't understand why everyone was making it seem so bad.

"Okinawa."

"Okinawa…that's…far…"

Reality hit him right then.

"If Yuzu leaves she won't be able to come back for a long time…her mom wouldn't be able to afford it." Kippei said sadly. Those words replayed over in Shouta's head again and again. _'Won't be able to come back for a long time…' _His heart started to race at the thought. _'This can't be happening…' _He thought.

"B-but I don't understand! Yuzuyu never ever told me anything about her mother! I didn't even know whether to ask or not because she never talked about her!" Rain started to fall lightly onto Shouta's brown hair.

"The reason why Yuzuyu came to live here when she was five was because her mother couldn't take care of her at the time."

"What? Why?" Trying to process everything was hard at one time for him. The only thing he kept thinking about was Yuzuyu leaving. The girl he _knew_ he couldn't live without was going to leave right _after_ they had found eachother again.

"Yuzuyu's father died when she was five and her mom couldn't seem to get better after it. She actually hit Yuzuyu for the first time and she just couldn't forgive herself for it. So she sent Yuzuyu to live with me and my family and she moved away in hopes that she would be able to take care of Yuzuyu someday. She told Yuzuyu before she left that she would come back for her." Kippei looked at Shouta who was staring at the ground. "Yuzuyu told me that she has to go because she doesn't want to disappoint her mother…she's so selfless all the time…" Kippei finished. Shouta's head jolted up.

"Where is she?"

"I…don't know. She ran from the diner that we went to and I haven't seen her since."

"Do you know where she could be?! I have to find her!" Kippei thought for a minute. She wouldn't go to Marika or Ken at a time like this. He rubbed his chin and then snapped his fingers.

"The park!" The park is Yuzuyu's favorite place in the town. She told Kippei about it once before when she was seven years old.

(Flashback)

"_Come on Kippei-onii-chan! Hurry! Hurry! Auntie said we have to be back in time for dinner." Yuzuyu shook Kippei from his nap. He had fallen asleep on the sofa with the television still on. _

"_Yuzu, its twelve in the afternoon. Dinner is a long time from now."_

"_Not that long. Come on please. I want to go and play!" _

"_Alright alright." Kippei got up and put on his shoes. Yuzuyu jumped up and clapped and ran to put her shoes on as well. It was a beautiful spring day so neither of them needed a jacket._

"_Mom! I'm taking Yuzu to the park now!" He yelled to his mother who was in the kitchen._

"_Okay Kippei!" Kippei and Yuzuyu left after they heard Mrs. Katakura's response. As they walked toward the park hand in hand Kippei looked down at Yuzuyu._

"_Yuzuyu? Why do you like the park so much?"_

"_Because Kippei-onii-chan! It's so fun! Everyone is always there and I like when we get to play together too. Maybe one day mommy can come and play here with me."_

"_I think your mom would like that." He said looking down at her. _

"_You think!" She squealed with enthusiasm._

"_Mhm. I mean I like to play here too so your mom would _have_ to love it."_

"_Hahaha! Yeah she would!" Kippei smiled at her laughter and Yuzuyu squeezed his hand lovingly. " I love you Kippei-onii-chan!"_

"_Love you too Yuzu."_

"_Kippei-onii-chan?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Do you think Shouta-kun will come back and play with me?" That question caught Kippei off guard. Even after two years Yuzuyu would still mention Shouta._

"_I think he will. He probably can't wait to come back and play."_

"_I can't wait either. Oh but don't tell Marika or Ken I said that. They would get jealous." She giggled and then smiled. _

"_I bet they would because they like you a lot too."_

"_Yay!"_

_It was then that Kippei realized that Shouta was seriously Yuzuyu's first love. A thought came into his mind at that exact moment. _

_If Shouta ever came back and decided he wanted to marry Yuzuyu. He'd have to propose at the park where Shouta first met Yuzuyu or Kippei wouldn't accept him into the family. He chuckled to himself._

"_What's so funny?" Yuzuyu asked with an eyebrow raised._

"_Nothing Yuzu. I just thought that you're going to make such a pretty bride when you're older." _ _Yuzuyu blushed and then laughed. _

"_Kippei-onii-chan! Don't say stuff like that! Its embarrassing!" She let go of Kippei's hand and ran into the park entrance._

"_Hahaha I'm sorry Yuzuyu!" He chased after her laughing._

(End Flashback)

"Got it! Thanks!" Shouta ran off without another word. _'She can't do this! She can't leave! Her life is here! Right here with me! _Now_ I understand her question!'_

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Yuzuyu kicked her legs meekly on the swing as the rain fell. She wasn't trying to get up in the air since it just kept raining harder and harder. She smiled, though it was a very sad smile.

"Why does it always rain when bad things happen? You know sky! You just make things feel even _worse_!" She yelled up to the sky. She brought her head back down and saw Shouta standing at the entrance of the park, a bit out of breath.

"You know. If someone else saw you yelling at the sky, they would think you're crazy."

"You think so? But I'm pretty sure people talk to the sky on a regular basis. It's not just me." Shouta walked over toward the swing next to Yuzuyu and sat down. He remembered this park from when he was little. He remembered being here when Yuzuyu first found him when they were in kindergarten.

"Yuzu--"

"I'm sorry Shouta. I didn't mean to say…what I said...I was just…I was just…"

"You were just trying to choose between two important things. The life you have here or your mother." Shouta said thoughtfully.

"H-how did you know?" Yuzuyu stopped swinging completely.

"I was talking to Kippei."

"What else did he tell you?" She asked not looking at him. Her hair was soaked and was sticking to her shoulders.

"He told me about your dad…and why you came to live here in the first place. Yuzu I never knew about that. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. You already had enough problems with your family. My situation isn't that bad." Shouta turned Yuzuyu's wet face toward him.

"Yuzuyu Sakashita. Do NOT think that you're problems are not important. You need to learn how to be selfish sometimes. You need to learn how to complain a little. Think about yourself for a change. I know there are things that make you unhappy and things that you don't like one bit. Show it sometimes Yuzu. Right now is the time."

"But--"

Shouta stopped her before she could continue. "No buts. Yuzu if you leave…you'll regret it. Even though you want to make your mother happy, _you_ won't be happy. And if you're not happy then _no one _will be happy. I know your mother will understand if you want to continue living here. This is your home now. This is where you belong. Here…with me…and Marika and Ken and the rest of your family. This is your home and we all love you so much." Yuzuyu started crying uncontrollably. She fell off the swing and onto her knees. Shouta kneeled down and wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his chest and pulled him closer.

"Shouta I miss my mother so much!" She cried. "I haven't seen her since I was ten years old. She came to Kippei-onii-chan's wedding and I've only talked to her on the phone since then." Shouta stroked her hair while she cried. "I miss her…so much…"

"Yuzuyu…if you think you should go then…we'd all understand…" Shouta bit his lip. He didn't want her to go.

"I can't leave you either though…" She sniffed. Shouta helped her up out of the mud.

"Come on, we're going back to my house before we get sick." Shouta didn't know what to do. How could he help Yuzuyu make a decision without influencing her in any way? He had to figure out a way as soon as possible.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

They arrived back at his house soaked to the bone. Mrs. Hanasaki and Mr. Hanasaki were sitting at the table waiting for Shouta's return. When they heard the door open they immediately got up from the table and went to the door.

"Oh my! Shouta, Yuzuyu, look at you two. You're soaking wet! And Yuzuyu you're eyes are bloodshot!" Mrs. Hanasaki said with worry. Yuzuyu and Shouta took off their shoes.

"What on earth happened?" Mr. Hanasaki asked.

"Can we talk about it later? Mom can Yuzuyu please stay the night?" He asked, hoping his mom was able to see the pleading in his face.

"Of course she can. I insist she does." Mrs. Hanasaki was more than happy to let Yuzuyu have what ever she wanted. Yuzuyu has helped her out in so many ways that she felt like she had to repay her to show some of her undying gratitude.

"Can she sleep in my room? I don't want her to be by herself tonight…please." Both his parents looked at Yuzuyu. Its like she was a totally different person. No smile on her face, not a hint of happiness. She seemed...lifeless.

"Ok Shouta. I trust you two. Come on Yuzuyu. Let's prepare a bath for you so you don't get sick." She gently grabbed Yuzuyu from Shouta's arm and went upstairs with her. Shouta watched as his mother took Yuzuyu upstairs toward the bathroom.

"Wow son. You're soaked too. Why were you two out in the rain like that?" Mr. Hanasaki asked.

"Dad, I need to go back out actually. Can you watch over Yuzuyu as well until I get back?" He asked making his way back toward the door.

"Wait where you going?" His father asked worriedly.

"I have to go back to Yuzuyu's house. I need to talk to Kippei as _soon_ as I can." He said urgently.

"Can't you call him? I don't think it's a good idea to go back out." Mr. Hanasaki has never seen his son so stressed out before. This was so new to him but he didn't want Shouta going out and getting himself sick.

"I'll take an umbrella."

"No. If it's that serious, I'll drive you." There was no winning against his dad.

"Ok."

"Let me go tell your mom."

"Make sure Yuzuyu doesn't hear anything okay."

"Alright." Shouta's dad ran upstairs to his room where his wife was. She was trying to look for something for Yuzuyu to sleep in. They whispered to each other, which made it impossible for Yuzuyu to hear. He told her what was going on and told her to keep Yuzuyu busy while they were gone.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

As they got into Mr. Hanasaki's van Shouta inhaled and exhaled deeply. He looked so sad Mr. Hanasaki couldn't bear it.

"Sho--"

"Yuzuyu might be moving." Shouta interrupted without needing to hear anything else.

"What?" His dad replied a little shocked.

"Her mom wants her to come live with her in Okinawa." Shouta stared out the window as he spoke.

"Okinawa? Jeez, that's a bit far."

"…I can't let her go dad."

"But Shouta…has Yuzuyu decided to leave?" He stopped at a Stop sign and glanced at Shouta who was still looking out the window.

"Yes…but she doesn't want to go."

"Well if she didn't want to go I don't think she would be going."

"No. That's the thing. That's exactly what she's doing. She's not going for herself. She's going so she can make her mother happy." He looked at his dad when he said that.

"Well, that doesn't surprise me. She's a selfless person after all."

"Yeah but its not fair dad. She shouldn't have to sacrifice her whole _life_ for her mother. I mean her mother was the one who abandoned _her _for ten years in the first place." Shouta was angry now. He had tried to keep it in; but it wasn't working now that he was saying how he actually felt.

"You know Shouta. You and Yuzuyu are more alike than you realize. When you think about it, you've tried everything in your power for about ten years as well to make your mother happy and its finally paying off _now_. No matter what anyone thought, and no matter what _anyone_ said, you loved your mother regardless of everything and you were willing to do anything for her. You still are." He paused and looked at Shouta. "Don't you think Yuzuyu is the same way?" He glanced at Shouta.

"But dad…"

"When we moved, you went without a complaint."

"I was FIVE! I didn't know what was going on! You can't use that! Ask me _now_ if I want to leave and I promise you my answer will be different!" Shouta's father was shocked at how angry Shouta was getting about this.

"Calm down Shouta. I didn't mean anything by that ok." Shouta looked out the window and a tear fell from his eye; he quickly wiped it away. They were about two minutes from Yuzuyu's house.

"Dad…you have to understand…I don't want Yuzu to have to live with the mistake of leaving. If her mother were to tell her that it was ok to stay, than Yuzuyu wouldn't have a problem." Mr. Hanasaki looked at Shouta's serious face. He really cared about Yuzuyu. He was so surprised that he's in love this early. He didn't think that it was possible. What do fifteen year old children know about love? He came to the conclusion that some of them; not all of them...but some of them knew more than adults did. From where he stood, Shouta, Yuzuyu, Ken, and Marika were that some.

"So what do you plan to do Shouta? I'll help in any way I can." His father proclaimed.

"Thanks alot dad." Shouta smiled a small smile.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

When they reached Yuzuyu's house Shouta jumped out the car and ran to the door. He knocked as fast he could. Someone unlocked the door and Shouta heard a voice from inside calling Yuzuyu's name. Kippei greeted Shouta once more and Kippei moved out of the way to let him and his father inside.

"Shouta did you ever find Yuzuyu? Please_ please _tell me you did." Kippei asked extremely worried.

"She's at my house, don't worry. I made sure to get her somewhere warm and comfortable. Is Katakura-san here?" Shouta said to Kippei in a calm voice.

"My mom?"

"Yes."

"She's in the living room." Shouta took off his shoes and went into the living room. Mrs. Katakura stood up with a worried look on her face.

"Shouta dear look at you! You're soaking wet!" She said, her maternal senses kicking in full force.

"I'm fine Katakura-san. I was wondering if Yuzu could stay with me tonight? You were kind enough to let me stay here when I needed somewhere to stay so please let me help Yuzu this time."

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, my mom is taking care of her."

"Oh. Good." She said with relief.

"Could you gather some clothes for her to sleep in and something to wear tomorrow? I don't think we're going to go to school. Her state of mind isn't that great and I don't think she wants Marika and Ken to see her that way." Katakura-san nodded and went upstairs to get Yuzuyu's things.

"Knowing them though, they'll show up at your house in the morning. They worry about Yuzuyu more than she worries about herself." Kippei said.

"I know. But I'll talk to them then. Right now though I have a very big favor to ask of you Kippei."

"What's up?"

"Could I have Sakashita-san's phone number? I really really need to speak to her."

"What? Shouta are you _sure_ you want to do _that_? I mean isn't there something else--" Mr. Hanasaki was cut off by Shouta's answer. Kippei looked at Shouta.

"Please Kippei. I'm begging you." Shouta didn't think he really had the time to prove to everyone that he wasn't some stupid teenager being spontaneous and not thinking before he did something. He at least thought about this for all of twenty minutes. That's most definitely a lot of time for a teenager to ponder on just one thing.

"Shouta you don't have to--" Kippei started but was immediately cut off as well.

"I want to. Yuzu is as much apart of my life now as anybody else's." It was the truth. Shouta thought that none of the adults truly understood how much he cared about Yuzuyu. They all probably believe its puppy love and that it'll end as soon as high school is over or sooner. He wasn't positive on the future either. No one _is_ for that matter. He knew one thing for sure and that was that, Yuzuyu Sakashita was staying in his life whether she liked it or not.

"Here." Kippei handed his cell phone to Shouta. "Just call her on there. Her name is Miyako Sakashita." Shouta smiled at Kippei.

"Thank you Kippei."

"If you can keep Yuzuyu here than there wouldn't be any need to thank _me._ All of the thanks would go to _you _Shouta." Shouta dialed the number...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Yeah so I decided to end the chapter here. I was UNBELIEVABLY torn between stopping it here and going on. But this chapter would be incredibly long if I didn't stop here so, yeah…I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
